The Omega Spark
by misteeirene
Summary: John lived a sad and lonely life after the death of his wife, until one day when he noticed that someone had been breaking into his home while he was at work. COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

I do not own Teen Wolf.

Don't shoot! Yes, I know it's a new fic, but it was only supposed to be a one shot, but ended up longer. No worries though, it is finished! I have not abandoned my other fics, I have just been busy with real life and then this plot bunny paid me a visit. My plan is to post a new chapter every Friday...maybe earlier if it seems people like it.

This is not canon, none of my fics are. So that means no crying if characters are OOC.

This is an Alpha/Beta/Omega fic

Alive Hales

No fire

This is a slash fic...that means there will eventually be guy and guy loving.

Mentions MPREG, but no MPREG in this fic, maybe if I do a sequel.

Hope you enjoy and please review.

***TW

With a heavy sigh, Beacon Hills' Sheriff John Stillinski collapsed onto his old, well used sofa and closed his weary eyes. With a sad smile, he ran his fingers over the old, well worn material fondly remembering the day he picked the sofa out with his soon-to-be, beautiful bride. He was prepared to agree to some floral monstrosity, anything to make his Claudia happy, but she had insisted on a plain brown, microfiber sofa that felt like you were sitting on a cloud. God how he missed his wife. Claudia and him were only married for eight years before sickness took her from him, but those had been the best eight years of his life.

Opening his eyes, John looked around his depressingly empty home...the home that he had once shared with his wife and the home that had once sang with her laughter. He regretted now talking her into waiting to have children, he still could had had a piece of her with him filling up the emptiness of his home, and the emptiness of his heart.

Too many hours now he spent picturing what their child would have looked like had they had one. He liked to picture a little girl that was every bit as beautiful as her mother, but with her daddy's stubborn streak, or a little boy with his eyes and hair but Claudia's knack for causing mischief.

Claudia had desperately wanted to be a mother, it had been her dream and she would have been an amazing mother, but he had selfishly talked her into waiting a few years because he hadn't been ready to share the love of his life with a child. He wanted to make love his wife for hours in every room of their new home and travel around the world, he wanted to live a little before having children. And then Claudia got sick and their dream of have children together died with her.

Wiping away a stray tear before it had a chance to fall, John kicked off his shoes and blindly reached out for his television remote control. When his hand found nothing but an empty spot where he always kept his remote, he frowned as his eyes scanned the room.

"What the hell?" John muttered to the empty room when he noticed his missing remote on the floor in front of his coffee table. "That is not where I left you." John lived alone, he knew where everything was and he always kept the remote in the same place...always!

Getting to his feet, his previous exhaustion from his double shift at the station long forgotten, John's eyes narrowed as he scanned the room with seasoned eyes. He was a cop, he was trained to notice the slightest thing out of place.

With his hand resting on the hilt of his gun, John started going in and out of every room looking for signs that he had been robbed. Robbed! Who in their right mind would rob the town sheriff? After inspecting every room twice, including closets and under the beds, John bent down and retrieved his remote from the floor wondering if he was losing his mind.

"I know that I didn't leave you on the floor." John mumbled to the piece of plastic in his hand. Placing the remote back where it belonged, his eyes still warily scanning the room, he slowly made his way into the kitchen to scrounge up some food before calling it a night. Even though he hadn't found anything else out of place, he wasn't letting his guard down. Call him paranoid, but he knew that someone had been in his house.

Opening the fridge, he reached in and grabbed the pizza box left over from two nights ago. Flipping the top up, he stared at the two slices of meat lovers pieces before swearing softly. "Son of a bitch! I know for a fact that there were three slices left over. Now, what the hell is going on?"

John knew that he wasn't losing his mind, he knew for a fact that he had left three slices of pizza in the box. First the remote, now the pizza, someone had most definitely been in his home.

Having already searched his home more than once and finding no one, John tossed the two left over slices in the microwave then went to each window making sure they were locked while his food heated up. He couldn't remember the last time a window had been opened in his home, but he knew that it had been before Claudia died. Even though this was his home, he rarely spent any time here. His home was only used now for eating, sleeping, showering, and the occasional television watching. Hell, half the time he slept at the station seeing as he was always pulling double or triple shifts.

Finding all downstairs and upstairs windows locked, John cautiously made his way back to the kitchen. Maybe this was just a one off occurrence, some homeless person passing through. Maybe he had forgotten to lock his front door and the local teens were playing a prank. It was a stupid prank, the type of prank that found you with a bullet in the head for breaking and entering. They better not try anything while he was sleeping, he couldn't be held accountable for killing someone while still half asleep.

Quickly stuffing his face with his leftover pizza, John checked to make sure his doors were locked before heading up to bed. Tonight he was keeping his gun close to his pillow, just to be on the safe side.

***TW

Shivering, a small boy huddled in the corner of an old, dirty, and pretty much forgotten shed as he tried to make himself comfortable on the cold, damp ground. He had hoped to borrow a blanket or bath towel from the sheriff, but the man had returned home earlier than what he had expected. He had barely made it out the back door before the sheriff was opening the front door.

He was cold and uncomfortable, but at least he had gotten to eat something. He felt guilty for stealing a slice of the sheriff's pizza, but it had been days since he had last eaten and the pizza had looked so delicious. Hopefully the man wouldn't notice the missing pizza, it had only been one slice and it had been the smallest slice.

Curling into a tighter ball in an attempt to get warm, Stiles wished that he was still in the sheriff's nice, cozy house. He really liked the sheriff's house, he felt safe and happy there. He thought about hiding in one of the closets, but he was terrified that the man would find him. So instead here he was was hiding in the sheriff's shed.

The sheriff's shed was cold, damp and full of dirt and cobwebs, but at least it was better than nothing. It was a lot better than the hole at the base of a tree he had slept in last night in the preserve. He wasn't too worried about the sheriff finding him in his shed, he could tell by all the dirt covering everything that the man hadn't been in his shed for a very, very long time. It wasn't the soft sofa in the sheriff's house, but at least here he didn't have to worry about the wolves finding him and making him their next meal.

With a big yawn, Stiles allowed his eyes to slowly close. Maybe he would stay here and live with the sheriff. The man was never home, he could sneak in the house while he was gone then hide back in the shed when he was home. He was so tired of sleeping in different places every night, he just wanted a safe place to call home. It shouldn't be that hard tricking the sheriff, the man worked so hard and he was never home. He just had to be careful and quiet, and he knew how to do that. He had managed to live a year on his own without being caught, not even by the wolves.

Feeling his eyes stinging with tears, Stiles balled up his tiny and dirty fists and harshly rubbed at his watering eyes. Why was he so unlovable? Was it so bad that he was born an omega and not a beta or an alpha? What was so bad about being a male omega that his parents felt the need to dump him deep in the preserve and drive off without ever looking back?

His papa use to scream at him, tell him that only girls could be omegas. He would throw stuff at him and call him a freak, an abomination. His papa said that he was defective and a disgrace and that no one would ever want or love a monster like him. He didn't want to believe it, but it had be true if even his mama and papa couldn't love him and parents were supposed to love their children.

It had been a year since his parents abandoned him...a year of pain, suffering, and loneliness. He was eight years old now, but when his parents had abandoned him he had just turned seven. His parents never celebrated his birthday, but his cousin had told him when it was his birthday and so he never forgot the date.

His mama and papa had stuffed him the car a few days after his birthday and told him not to make a sound and to not let anyone see him. They then drove him deep into a scary dark forest, told him to get out of the car, then quickly drove away. His parents had just left him there with only the clothes on his back and nothing else, not even food or a bottle of water. For days he stayed in that spot, begging for his mama and papa to return, but they never did. After he had eaten all the berries he could find, he knew that he had to move on, that his parents were never coming back.

He didn't know where to go or what to do, but he knew that if he wanted to survive he had to find food. He wandered for days until one night he spotted lights in the distance...a small town. His parents had always been ashamed that they had birthed an omega son so they had kept him locked up, hidden away from everyone. The only people he had ever seen in his seven years of life was his mama, papa, his cousin, who he had only gotten to play with a few times, and his cousin's papa. No one else knew that he existed.

Going into town and being around people terrified him. His papa had told him that people would hate him because he was a freak of nature and something that shouldn't exist. He said that strangers would yell at him, call him bad named, and hit him. He didn't want people to hit him or hurt him, he was a good boy even though he was an omega. All he wanted was food, somewhere safe to live, and maybe a new mama and papa that could love an omega son.

Despite being scared of the people in the town, his need for food became too great. If he wanted to live he was going to have to risk people hurting him in order to find food. He was cautious though, he only snuck into town long after dark to steal scraps of food from the dumpsters then he would hurry back to the preserve. He only went into town when he absolutely had to, when his hunger became too great. He tried to limit his trips to twice a week at the most, this meant that he had to go days without food, but luckily the preserve was full of streams so there was always water for him to fill his empty tummy up with. It wasn't food, but at least the water helped a bit with the hunger pains.

Life wasn't easy, he had to learn how to sleep under trees or up in them, but the preserve wasn't lacking any trees. On a couple occasions he was lucky enough to find a small cave, but he never got to stay in one spot for long. Every time he tried to make himself a little home, the wolves would show up and start sniffing around.

He didn't know how, but the pack of wolves always seemed to be able to find him. He would maybe get two, three days if he was lucky, in a new place before they showed up. He was sneaky, they never saw him, not even the big black alpha with red eyes. One time she had gotten so close to him that he could have touched her soft fur, he thought for sure she would have scented him, but after a few minutes of sniffing around she moved on. He had been so scared that time that he had almost wet his pants.

With another big yawn, Stiles gave in to his exhaustion despite being cold and uncomfortable. Maybe he could borrow a blanket from the sheriff the next time he snuck in his house. He hated stealing, it was very wrong to steal, but sometimes he didn't have a choice. Sometimes you had to do bad things if you didn't want to die.

***TW

John cautiously opened his front door wondering if today he would find something missing or not in its proper place. All day while at work he wondered what was going on at his house, wondering if someone had broken in again. Why would someone break in just to watch tv and eat his pizza? It was all very strange and confusing.

Spotting his remote in its proper place, John grinned as he released the breath that he had been holding. "Right where you belong." He said with a big sigh of relief. Giving his remote a fond tap, he walked past it to check the rest of his house.

Walking down the upstairs hall, John froze when he spotted the hall closet slightly ajar. "That's not how I left you." Placing his hand on his gun, he slowly approached the closet. Now he knew for a fact that he wasn't losing his mind, he hadn't opened the hall closet since his wife passed away. There was nothing in there but a couple old blankets that hadn't been used since before Claudia got sick. They had only bought the extra blankets incase they had guests, but the both of them were only children with no other family so they never had guests stay over.

Quickly wrenching the door open, John relaxed slightly when he didn't spot somebody hiding from him. Taking stock, he noticed that a small throw blanket was missing, it had been Claudia's favorite to snuggle up in while watching tv. If it had been any other blanket missing he probably wouldn't have noticed, but Claudia had loved that blanket. Frowning, he closed the closet door then went to check out the rest of the rooms.

Search exhausted and finding nothing else missing or out of place, John went to the kitchen to poor himself a drink. He was just getting ready to turn the tap on when he noticed that the inside of the sink was wet. He had just gotten off a twelve hour shift, the inside of his sink shouldn't be wet.

John didn't know what to think. It was clear that someone was breaking into his house while he was gone, but other than the blanket and a slice of pizza, they hadn't stolen anything. Hell, they were even cleaning up after themselves. He wondered how many times they had broken in before he noticed the remote in the wrong spot? He wanted to be furious, but right now he was more curious. It seemed as though whoever was breaking in was doing so to have a safe place to stay, not to rob him blind or kill him.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he contemplated on whether he should call someone in from the station to set up some surveillance cameras in his house to catch his intruder, or call Talia Hale to see if she could come over and scent his intruder out. He often called Talia in on cases where he needed supernatural senses. He may be an alpha, but he was a human alpha, not a werewolf alpha like Talia.

Whoever was breaking in was breaking the law so they needed arresting, but he wanted to see who it was first before making an arrest. He was starting to think that it was someone desperately in need of help, not someone who needed to be behind bars. If he had cameras set up from the station than it would be official and he would have to make an arrest.

Mind made up, John decided to call Talia Hale. Talia had amazing supernatural senses so hopefully she would be able to shine some light on his uninvited house guest. If she failed, which he doubted, then he would see about setting up some cameras.

***TW

Stiles had a grin on his face as he rolled himself up like a burrito in his new blanket. He wanted to feel guilty for stealing the blanket from the sheriff, but it was so pretty and warm and smelled so good that he just had to have it. It was as though the blanket had been calling his name. Unlike the other blankets in the closet, this one looked to be the oldest and the most worn, he doubted that the sheriff would even notice it missing. He only stole the blanket this time though, he didn't take any food despite his tummy cramping horribly from hunger pains. He did drink a lot of water though, but taking water wasn't really stealing. Was it?

Even though he had been lonely, he had had a good day in the sheriff's house. After finding the super soft blanket, he had curled up in it on the sofa while watching cartoons. His mama and papa never allowed him to watch tv or sit on the side, he wasn't even allowed to leave the small room they kept him in unless they needed him to do a chore. It was so nice to lay on the soft sofa that smelled like the sheriff and watch cartoons without getting yelled at. He just wished that he could stay in the house forever instead of hiding in the cold, dark shed. Being in a warm house for hours made the shed feel even colder when he had to go back to it. Still, the shed was better than nothing.

He just prayed that the wolves wouldn't track him here and make him leave the sheriff. Hopefully since wolves didn't like people and he was at someone's home, the wolves would stay far away. Even though he never talked to the sheriff, he really liked the man. He liked looking at the pictures that the man had in his house and pretending that he was in them too, that the sheriff and his wife were his parents. The sheriff was a very big man, but he had very kind eyes. He wished that his papa had kind eyes like the sheriff. Maybe if the sheriff had been his papa the man would have kept him instead of throwing him away like trash. He really didn't want to have to leave the sheriff so he was going to pray extra hard that the wolves wouldn't find him.

***TW

"Talia!" John greeted with a smile and a handshake. "I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice."

Talia took the sheriff's hand, but her focus was on the scent coming from inside the man's home. It was the scent that she had been trying to track down for over a year now. "Sheriff, you know that I'm always available for you." She said kindly. She really liked Sheriff Stillinski, he was a kind and fair man. Claudia, his wife, had also been her best friend ever since they were little girls.

John opened the door wider so Talia could enter his home. "Well, like I explained over the phone, someone has been breaking in while I'm at work, but they're not really robbing me or causing mischief. All they have taken so far was Claudia's old blanket and a slice of leftover pizza. I believe that they have also been watching my tv."

Talia could easily scent the intruder just like all the other times she scented the stranger in the preserve, but just like all the other times, she couldn't pinpoint exactly where they were, or who or what they were. The scent was pleasing, like strawberries and the forest after a hot summer's rain, but it was like the scent was everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. It was very confusing and it had been driving her crazy ever since she first picked it up while out for a run over a year ago.

"I have good and bad news for you, John." Talia sighed. "Someone has most definitely been in your home, but unfortunately I can't track him or her for you. There is something strange and confusing about this strangers scent and this isn't the first time I have scented him. I first came across the scent a year ago deep in the preserve, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find the person or thing behind the scent. Ever since then I have tracked him multiple times throughout the preserve, but no matter how close I got, I couldn't pinpoint his exact location. One time I knew that I was close, not only could I taste his fear of me, but I could also hear his heart racing, but it was like all my senses were scrambled and I couldn't find his exact location."

John ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Please tell me that that wasn't the good news."

"No." Talia softly giggled. "The good news is, I don't think that this person or thing is a threat. The fear of me I sensed from him that day, it was so strong, unlike anything I have ever felt before. I know they have been sneaking into town to steal from the dumpsters, I have seen trash from the diner. I also know that this person or thing isn't very big at all. The areas that he finds to sleep are alway small, like child small. I don't know if we're dealing with a kid here, and I mean under the age of ten, or a small creature we have yet to face."

"Would a human or were kid be able to trick your senses like this?"

Talia shook her head no. "None that I have ever encountered before. Honestly, John, this scent has been driving me insane for a year. Every night I go out and search for it hoping to find and help whoever it is. I honestly don't believe that this mystery person is a threat, I just believe that they're lonely and scared and in need of help."

It was weird, John didn't feel threatened by this mystery person either. "Looks as though I'm going to have to get creative to see if I can draw my little mystery guest out."

"A hint, if it were me, a sure fire way to draw me out is by leaving out a big bowl of chocolates." Talia said with a wink. "Just saying, everyone loves chocolate."

John smirked. "Isn't chocolate bad for do..."

"Don't finish that sentence." Talia growled playfully as she glared at her friend.

John started laughing, he loved teasing Talia. "Thank you so much for coming out, I'll let you know how it goes."

"Be careful, John." Talia said sincerely. "I don't feel that this person or thing is dangerous, but even the most docile of creatures can attack when cornered. Please call me if you need any help."

"Will do, and don't worry about me, I'm a tough old alpha."

TW

John placed a bowl with exactly twenty five Hershey Kisses in it on his coffee table then placed a clean white pillow on the sofa. He was hoping that his mystery guest will use the pillow and leave some hairs behind. He wanted some kind of physical proof that someone was making themselves at home in his home while he was at work. He would have liked to have set up some cameras, but he didn't want to involve the station.

After talking with Talia, he was feeling even more confused. What kind of creature could trick an alphas werewolf's senses, it should be impossible? Talia was one hell of a tracker, he had never known her to fail. Whatever they were dealing with, it was either extremely cleaver, or a creature that they have never encountered before with powers to trick weres. He didn't know which one he would prefer.

Taking one last look around, he turned and left the house, locking the door behind him.

***TW

Stiles waited and waited before creeping out of the shed with his blanket clutched tightly around him and approaching the Sheriff's house. Placing his hand over the lock of the back door, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. In his head he imagined the lock turning and the door opening. When exactly that happened, Stiles let out a little whoop of joy then quickly rushed in the house before someone spotted him.

He didn't know why or how he could do weird things like unlocking locked doors or making apples fall from the top branches, but he had always been able to do weird things. He never dared show his mama and papa what he could do, they would have killed him. His parents already thought he was a freak for being a male omega, they didn't need to know that he also could do weird things with his mind and just by wishing something would happen.

Carefully closing the door behind him, Stiles happily sprinted through the kitchen then launched himself onto the soft sofa. The sofa was so soft and inviting, it was his most favorite place in the whole world. He wondered if the sheriff loved the sofa as much as he did? He wished that he could snuggle on the sofa with the sheriff. The sheriff had big, thick arms, they looked perfect for snuggling. Would the sheriff hate a male omega like him as much as his mama and papa?

Sighing loudly, Stiles reached for the remote then snuggled deep into his blanket. He was just getting ready to click the tv on, when he spotted a bowl full of candy...instantly his mouth flooded with drool. His mama had once given him a chocolate after it had dropped on the floor and he could still remember how it tasted as it melted on his tongue. He had never tasted anything so wonderful before.

Fearfully looking around the room, a habit he picked up at home because he was always getting yelled at or hit, Stiles quickly reached out, snatched a chocolate, then with lightning speed unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. Moaning loudly, he laid back on the couch as he let the sugary treat slowly melt on his tongue. It was so good, better even than what he remembered. It was so good, that he could easily eat the entire bowl, but that would be very bad of him and mean to the sheriff. Maybe it would be ok if he had two more pieces...just two. These pieces he wouldn't eat now though, he would save them for later. Plucking two more brightly wrapped chocolates from the bowl, he placed them on the couch next to him then turned the tv on. As much as he loved cartoons, it was hard to concentrate on Sponge Bob when his eyes kept drifting to the chocolates. He wanted his last two pieces now, he was so hungry, but he was use to hunger. He would save one piece to eat before bed, then he would eat the last piece in the morning. He could wait that long to eat them...he could!

***TW

For the first time since his wife passed, John was anxious to get home. He didn't even work a double shift, which was rare for him. He just couldn't wait to see if his little visitor took the bait. He had briefly thought about drugging the chocolates, making it so his guest would fall into a deep sleep, but he wanted to gain the person's or creature's trust. He trusted Talia with his life, if she felt that this individual wasn't a threat, then he was going to try to befriend it before resulting to something as drastic as drugging or arresting it.

Stepping through his front door, John smirked when the first thing he spotted was the pillow, the white pillow that now had a small indent in it. Rushing to the candy dish, he quickly tipped it over and counted the chocolates. "There's three missing!" He crowed triumphantly. He was impressed that his visitor only took three pieces, Hershey Kisses were hard to resist and he had been known to polish of an entire bag in one sitting.

Checking his remote, John was impressed to see that it was exactly in it's proper place. This person was good at covering their tracks, if it hadn't been for that little remote slip up a few days ago, he probably would have never suspected that someone was breaking in and making themselves at home while he was at work.

Looking back to the pillow, John grinned as he plucked a couple strands of brown hair off of it, he also couldn't help but notice that his once white pillow was now very dirty. Whoever was breaking into his house was filthy.

Even though he knew his uninvited guest was gone, he decided to check every room anyway. It seems that his uninvited guest was just looking for a safe and warm spot to rest their head and watch some tv for a few hours. They weren't destroying the house, stealing things, or even really eating all his food. He didn't count a slice of pizza, a warm blanket, and a few pieces of candy as stealing. He was actually worried that his intruder had only taken a single slice of pizza and some small pieces of candy in the three days that he has known about them. Hopefully they were getting food somewhere else.

John snorted out loud. Was he truly worried about the person breaking into his home? He should be furious that someone was making themselves at home in his home, not worried about them. But, there was just something about this intruder, a feeling he was getting, that this individual needed his help, needed him. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that there was something special about his uninvited guest.

***TW

With his blanket draped over his shoulders and held securely in his arms, Stiles slowly shuffled towards the sheriff's house. He wasn't feeling good at all today. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he was both freezing and on fire all at the same time. His throat also hurt and his chest burned every time he inhaled. All he wanted to do was curl up on the sheriff's sofa and go to sleep. That wasn't true, all he really wanted to do was curl up on the sheriff's lap and have the strong man take care of him and protect him. He didn't even want his mama and papa anymore, they never cared for him. He wanted the sheriff.

It took Stiles longer than normal to use his freak powers to open the sheriff's back door, he just didn't have the energy. Feeling something drip onto his top lip, he brushed it away with his finger, only to whimper when his finger came away coated with his blood. Why was his nose bleeding? He didn't like blood, it made him queasy to his stomach and reminded him of all the time his papa beat him. Not having anything to clean his nose with, he used the collar of his shirt to catch the blood still running from his nose before it got on his warm blanket.

With tears falling, Stiles made his way to the couch and literally fell onto it. His entire body was trembling and his legs could no longer support him. He didn't even have the strength to properly lay his blanket over him, most of it was trapped under him.

Feeling the burning in his lungs increase, he started coughing hoping to help alleviate it, but all that did was make the burning worse and him need to cough even more. Bleeding nose forgotten, he curled up into a tight ball and cried himself to sleep.

Stiles bolted awake when he heard a door slam. Head pounding and body trembling, he rolled off the couch and onto his his hands and knees. Looking wildly out the window, his heart started racing when he saw that the sun was up. The sheriff had worked the night shift last night, so the door slamming must have been him.

On unsteady feet, he jumped up, only to crash into the coffee table knocking it over when his world started spinning. He had to get out of the house before the sheriff came in, but he felt like he was dying. Everything still hurt on him, especially his chest and head. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and sweat was pouring down his face making his damp hair stick to his face. He must be really sick if he slept the entire time the sheriff was gone.

Scrambling on his hands and knees, he crawled into the kitchen then used one of the kitchen chairs to help pull himself up onto his feet. His head was spinning and he was swaying on his feet, but he managed to stay standing. Looking back to the living room, he cried out in despair when he spotted his precious blanket still on the floor. He couldn't risk going back to get it, he didn't have enough time. With one last longing glance at his blanket, he stumbled out the backdoor, not even bothering to shut it behind him. Everything was spinning and all he could see was black, he had to make it to the shed before he passed out.

***TW

John stood frozen in shock with his hand still on the handle of his front door. His living room was an absolute disaster. The cushions on his couch were knocked off, his coffee table was flipped over, his missing blanket was laying on the floor, and from what he could see from where he was standing, one of his kitchen chairs was pulled out to the middle of the kitchen and his backdoor was wide open. It looked as though a tornado had torn a path from his living room to his kitchen, then out the back door.

"What the hell!" John cursed. He must have caught his uninvited guest by surprise. Closing the front door behind him, he walked to his couch to straighten it up. As he was reaching for the closest pillow, his hand froze hovering above it. There was blood all over the cushion. Concerned, he tossed the cushions onto the couch then picked up the blanket...it too had splotches of blood all over it.

Carelessly tossing the blanket onto the couch, he sprinted through the kitchen and out the backdoor. His mystery guest couldn't have gotten far, not if he was here seconds ago when he got home.

John didn't have far to go, just a few steps out his backdoor a small body was laying motionless in the grass. Rushing to it, he knelt on the ground and carefully turned it onto his back. "Sweet Jesus." He cried when he saw that his mystery guest was just a young boy. A very sick young boy judging by the heat he could feel radiating off of him.

The boy, who couldn't be much older than seven just by looking at his size, looked as though he had been living on his own for a very long time. His brown hair, which fell to just below his ears, was dirty, knotted, damp with sweat and stuck to the boy's flushed cheeks. The clothes he was wearing were so old that they were damn near falling apart at the seems. If he had to guess, he would say that the boy had been wearing the same clothes for months. There was dried blood on the boy's top lip, on his nose, and streaked across his cheek, he must have had a nose bleed earlier.

Scooping up the small child, who was dangerously underweight, John rushed back inside his house and very gently placed him on his sofa. He was worried that the child hadn't woken or even stirred when he picked him up. His instincts were screaming at him to rush the boy to the hospital, but he still wasn't sure if this child was human or not. The last thing he wanted to do was take a sick and scared were-creature to the hospital.

Digging his phone out from his pocket, he quickly dialed Talia. "He's just a little boy and he's sick and hurt!" He blurted out when his friend answered the phone. "I don't know if he's human or not, but he needs help now!"

"On my way with Deaton." Talia replied before promptly hanging up.

Placing his phone back in his pocket, John ran a shaky hand through his hair. "It's going to be okay, kid, I've got you now." He didn't know what to do, the kid was burning up and not responding. He was breathing, which he thanked god for, but it was loud and raspy like his lungs were filled with fluid. The poor child looked like hell. It broke his heart knowing that this small boy had been breaking into his home all this time and he hadn't done more to help. He had so many questions, the most important though, why was a kid this young on his own?

Talia didn't bother knocking before barging into the sheriff's house with her emissary, Deaton trailing behind her. Inhaling deeply, she was flooded with the scent she had been tracking for over a year.

John looked up, his eyes showing his fear. "He's burning up!"

Deaton rushed around his alpha and knelt besides the sheriff. "You found him like this?" He asked as he got to work on the boy.

"No, he was passed out in my backyard." John explained. "I must have frightened him when I got home."

Talia was standing behind the couch looking anxiously down at the small, dirty child. "Deaton, his scent is the one I told you about a while ago, the one that I was having trouble tracking?"

"The one you have been tracking through the preserve for over a year?" Deaton asked with wide eyes.

"A year." John mumbled numbly. Had this poor child been living on his own in the preserve for a year?

Talia inclined her head. "Even now, standing this close to him, his scent confuses me. I have never smelled anything like him before."

"That's because coming across someone like him is about a one and ten million chance." Deaton said without looking up from what he was doing. "The child has a severe case of pneumonia, he's also dehydrated and malnourished. He's in bad shape, but I think we can treat him here without taking him to the hospital. I think waking in the hospital will do this little one more harm than good."

"What did you mean by one in ten million?" Talia asked with a frown.

"Is he human?" John asked at the same.

Deaton opened his bag and started pulling what supplies he needed out of it. If the child was going to make it, he was going to have to start an IV for fluids and antibiotics. "The boy is human, but he's very special. I have never before come across one myself, but I have heard stories."

John was ready to pull his hair out. He didn't know how Talia could deal with Deaton on a daily basis, the man was a royal pain in the ass who didn't know how to give a straight answer.

Sensing the sheriff's frustration, Deaton decided to stop messing with him. "The boy is a male omega."

"I have never heard of a male omega." Talia said breathlessly.

Deaton looked up at his alpha then inclined his head towards the boy as he held up the IV needle. Understanding what her emissary was asking, she placed her hand on the boy's arm and started drawing out his pain.

"Thank you," Deaton said softly and he carefully inserted the IV in the child's arm. He didn't want the pain from the IV waking the boy. He had a feeling that the boy was going to wake like a frightened rabbit so he was going to give him something to keep him asleep for a while to give the antibiotics and fluids a chance to do their job.

"A male omega is about as rare as a true alpha." Deaton explained. "But, even though they are human, male omegas have what is known as spark inside of them. This spark gives them magical powers, and the level of power depends on the omega. I'm guessing it's his spark that's confusing your senses. At his age he wouldn't have much control over his spark, my guess is he saw you as a wolf and got scared. His spark responded to that fear by making it hard for you to scent and track him."

John was already feeling overly protective of the boy, but being an alpha, hearing that the child was a rare male omega only increased that overly protective feeling. Like Talia, he had never heard of a male omega before, but omegas were precious and valued. Over the past fifty years the birth of omegas have decreased drastically. They were lucky if five thousand omegas world wide were born a year.

Sensing her friend's feelings, Talia reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He'll be alright, Deaton will take care of him. If you like, I can take him home with me."

"No!" John snapped before he even had a chance to think about what he was saying. Just the thought of the boy leaving him made him panic.

"John?" Talia asked with a knowing smirk.

John reached out and took the boy's dirty hand. "It's just, out of all the houses, he chose this one. He must feel safe here, and if he wakes in a strange place around strange people, he may panic and run."

"I agree with the sheriff." Deaton said. "Until we know where he came from and what his story is, I think he will be safer here."

"Safer?" Talia frowned. "Do you think he is in danger?"

Deaton shrugged. "He's a male omega and a spark, there are a lot of people that would like to get their hands on him, especially hunters. For now, I think we should keep his existence just between the three of us. In the mean time, just to be safe, I'm going to make something that will make him smell like a beta."

"Can you find out more about male omegas?" John asked, wanting to do whatever he can for the small boy.

Deaton inclined his head. "I'll discreetly ask around."

"John, what about work? You can't leave him by himself, especially being sick." Talia asked in concern.

John couldn't take his eyes off of the sick little boy unconscious on his sofa. "I haven't taken a day off in years, not since Claudia's funeral. I'll take a few days off until we can figure things out or find his parents." It hurt to say that, he didn't want to find the boy's parents. He wanted the boy, more than what he's ever wanted anything before in his life. If the child had parents, where the hell were they? No missing child reports have come through his office in the last two years. If he had parents, they weren't looking for him.

"When he wakes, he's going to be terrified." Talia warned. "Keep calm, keep your voice soft, and try to keep yourself at his level. He will feel less threatened if you aren't towering over him."

"Don't feed him heavy foods." Deaton warned. "This child hasn't had a decent meal in a long time. His stomach is going to have to relearn how to work properly and heavy foods will only make him throw up."

John looked to Talia for help. "I-I don't have anything like that here. All I have is leftover take out and frozen dinners."

Talia frowned with disapproval. "How many times do I have to tell you that you have an open invitation to eat with us? John, you are considered pack."

John blushed at hearing that. "I know, but you know how crazy work is."

"I understand that you have a demanding job, John, but you need to take better care of yourself." Talia knew that John worked brutal hours as a way to deal with the loss of his wife. John had loved Claudia with all his heart. Even after all these years, he still couldn't bring himself to see other women. He once told her that he felt like he would be cheating if he dated.

"I'll go home and make some soups for you to feed him. If he wakes while I'm gone, offer him some toast. Do you have any fruit?"

John just looked blankly at his fried.

"Of course not." Talia sighed. "If it's not something you can't fry or drown in bacon grease you don't have it."

"Love you to!" John winked.

Talia shook her head. "You're incorrigible, John Stillinski. I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll return with Talia to check on him and see to his IV, but if you need me before then then don't hesitate to call. In an emergency you can also contact Melissa McCall, she can be trusted."

John tried to hide his blush, but he knew from the knowing look on Talia's face that he had failed miserably.

"It's alright to like Nurse McCall." Talia said softly. "Claudia would want you to be happy."

John knew that Claudia wouldn't want him to be alone, but he wasn't ready yet to open his heart to another woman. Claudia had been his everything and even though he had strong feelings for Nurse McCall, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to give her the kind of love that he had given his Claudia. Melissa McCall was an amazing and beautiful woman, she deserved a man that could be one hundred percent devoted to her, not still pining after his dead wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Because it was actually a nice day today, I decided to post another chapter since the weather has me in such a good mood. Unfortunately the temperature drops again tomorrow, but low 50's is better than the 30's.

Please review!

***HP

John was a wreck, he was worried to death about the omega that was still out like a light on his sofa. The boy hadn't moved since he placed him on the sofa, not even a twitch. He should know, he has been watching him like a hawk the entire time, not even taking his eyes off of him for a second.

The boy was so dirty, he had seen mounds of dirt cleaner than him. He had thought about taking a warm rag to his face to help clean off some of the dirt and blood, but he didn't want to risk waking him, not while he was so sick. He was also worried about how the boy would react when he woke. Was he going to scream, cry, try running? The last thing he wanted to do was scare the boy, but he couldn't allow him to leave, he couldn't allow him run back to the preserve and live like an animal. How had a child so young managed to survive over a year alone in the preserve?

Pacing back and forth, he stopped again for the hundredth time to place his hand on the child's forehead to check his fever and to straighten out the blanket...not that it needing straightening seeing as the boy wasn't moving. Talia, before she had left, had taken his wife's much loved blanket and washed it to get the blood and dirt out of it then he gave it back to the boy. Claudia would have wanted the child to have her favorite blanket.

John hated that the boy was still running a fever, but it did feel as though it had come down a bit. What the hell did he know though, he had no experience with children. Maybe he should have allowed Talia to take him home, what had he been thinking? He didn't know how to take care of a healthy child let alone a sick one, but the idea of the boy leaving him was almost physically painful for him. How had he become so attached so fast?

The boy! He couldn't wait to find out his name so he could stop call him the boy, or the child. He also couldn't wait to see what he looked like under all that dirt and grime. Even though he was filthy and way too skinny, he was already the most adorable little thing in his eyes...dirt and all

Seeing the boy's hand twitch, John took a deep calming breath then sat on the coffee table next to the sofa. He had hoped that Talia would have been back to help him with the child incase he panicked when waking, but it looked like he was on his own. He could do this, he was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, a strong alpha, he could handle one tiny, little, sickly omega.

John was itching to take the boy's hand, but he was afraid of how he would react. He knew nothing of this child's history, what if he had been abused? He may associate touch with pain and the last thing he wanted to do was to frighten him even more.

***TW

Stiles was feeling confused and his brain felt all fuzzy and stuffy. Despite not feeling good, he was warm and comfortable; more warm and comfortable than what he had been in very a long time, if not ever. He wanted to wake because he felt as though he needed to remember something, but his eyes and body didn't want to cooperate with him. He was just so comfortable that it was easy to pretend that he was laying in his very own bed wrapped up in his new blanket from the sheriff. His fantasy would be even better if the sheriff himself was with him, maybe reading him a book or just talking to him. He didn't think that the sheriff could sing, he didn't look like a singing man. Why couldn't have his papa been as nice as the sheriff...not that he had ever talked to the sheriff to know that he was nice, but he just knew deep down that the man was a good man and a very nice alpha.

With a soft groan, Stiles attempted to raise his right hand so he could rub his throbbing head, but stopped when he felt something painfully tug on his arm.

"Easy there, son, you're a very sick little boy and you have an IV stuck in your arm. If you move your arm too much it's going to hurt."

Stiles jerked awake at the sound of someone's voice, his eyes wide and pupils blown. He hadn't heard another person's voice in over a year. Remembering now passing out in the sheriff's backyard, he looked fearfully around, his eyes landing on the sheriff who was sitting right next to him.

It broke John's heart seeing such fear in one so young. The young boy should be smiling and happy, not looking at him as though he was going to eat him. "It's ok, son, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sheriff Stillinski and you're currently on my sofa. I found you passed out on my lawn a few hours ago."

Stiles was frozen in fear. He didn't know what to say or what to do, was the sheriff going to arrest him? Did he know that he had been breaking into his home? Did he know that he stole his blanket and some food? At the thought of his wonderful blanket, he looked down at his body surprised to find that the blanket was covering him.

John gave the small boy a smile. "That blanket use to belong to my wife, it had been her favorite. I'm glad that you found it, she would be happy knowing that her blanket was being loved again."

Stiles clenched his tiny fist in the blanket. Was the sheriff giving him his wife's blanket? No one had ever given him anything before.

"Do you have a name, son?"

Stiles didn't know what to do. His instincts were screaming at him to run, but he was too scared to move and he felt horrible. He didn't think he would make it three steps before collapsing. Why did the sheriff want his name, was he being arrested? He didn't even know if he could still talk, he couldn't remember the last time he used his voice.

"It's okay if you're not ready to talk." John reassured. "I just don't know what to call you, I can't keep calling you boy, or son."

Stiles looked sadly down at his chest, he had liked the sheriff calling him son. His papa had never called him son, his papa had only ever called him bad and mean names. It would be nice to be the sheriff's son.

John was at a loss. He had expected the boy to scream or cry or run, not just sit there frozen in terror refusing to talk. Could he even talk? "I'm not going to hurt you, son." He stressed again. "You are safe here with me, I promise."

Stiles couldn't stop the tears, on top of feeling sick, he was starting to feel overwhelmed. No one had ever talked to him this nicely before.

"Oh, hey, hey, it's alright now, you don't have to cry." John said, trying not to panic. Did he do something wrong, had he said something wrong? "Everything is going to be alright."

Stiles couldn't stop the flood of tears. Why was the sheriff being so nice to him? Maybe he didn't know that he was an omega, that he was an abomination, he wouldn't be so nice to him if he knew.

John very slowly moved his hand so he wouldn't startle the child until he was gently running his fingers soothingly through the boy's grimy and greasy hair. "Shhh, shhh, everything is going to be alright, kiddo. You have nothing to fear, I have you now. You're safe here, I promise, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"N-not e-even the w-wolves?" Stiles whispered brokenly his voice barely above a whisper. It had hurt to talk, he didn't know if it was because of his sore throat, or because it had been a very long time since the last he talked.

"No, child." John grinned with tears of his own in his eyes. "No wolves will get you here. I'm the sheriff, wolves wouldn't dare come in my house." John looked up and blushed when he saw Talia standing in the doorway with tears running down her cheeks. "But just so you know, son, not all wolves are bad. Some wolves even like helping little boys who are lost in the woods."

Stiles was now sobbing hard, his face buried in the sheriff's chest. The man was so strong and he smelled so good, he felt safe with the sheriff's arms around him. "N-not lost, mama and p-papa left m-me there. I'm an a-a-apominashon."

It took John a few minutes to decipher what the child meant, but when he did he buried his face in the little one's dirty hair, his throat constricting painfully. How could anyone call their child an abomination to their face and abandon them in the middle of nowhere? "You're not an abomination, son, your mama and papa are abominations for throwing away such a sweet little omega. You're perfect, child, just the way you are." There was no doubt in his mind that the child had been abandoned for being an omega. His parents probably didn't realize how rare and how special he was.

Stiles tensed under the sheriff's hands. "Y-you know what I am?" He asked fearfully.

"I know that your an amazing little boy." John answered truthfully. "I know that you're strong and brave and smart. I also know that you're a male omega and that makes you a very special little boy. You're also a very good boy."

Stiles shook his head no. "I-I stole food from the trash in t-town and I stole food from you and your blanket. I'm not a good boy."

John eye's were burning from trying to fight his tears. This boy, this small little, innocent boy, just admitted to stealing food out of dumpsters. What kind of monsters just abandons their child like an unwanted piece of trash. Leaning back, he tilted the boy's head so he could look into his eyes. "That was very clever of you, son. You did what you had to do in order survive, I'm proud of you. And you didn't steal from me, I knew you were coming in my house, that's why I left the candy out."

Stiles' red and swollen eyes widened in shock. "The chocolates were for me?"

"Yup they were, and as soon as you get feeling better you can have some more. So, do you have a name, little one?"

Stiles was grinning, he couldn't ever remember being this happy. Maybe the sheriff will keep him. "Stiles, my name is Stiles."

John had to fight his chuckle, what kind of name was Stiles? Looking up, he saw that Talia had placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Stiles, that's a pretty unique name, do you have a last name?" He was going to hunt the boy's parents down, toss them in jail, then throw away the key. If he didn't kill them first.

Stiles shrugged his bony shoulders. "I-I dunno, papa and mama only called me bad names, they never gave me a real name. I named myself Stiles."

John took a deep breath, he didn't know if he could do this. Every time the child opened his mouth it only got worse. "Well, I think you did an amazing job with naming yourself. I love the name Stiles." A little voice in the back of his head whispered that Stilies Stillinski had a very nice ring to it.

Stiles was still scared, but the Sheriff was making him feel better. He was right, he knew that the sheriff was a nice guy, he just never expected him to be nice to someone like him.

"Stiles, do you know if you're from around here, from Beacon Hills?" John was a very dedicated sheriff who loved his town, he pretty much knew every family who lived here. He even spent time at the schools talking to the children. There were a lot of kids in Beacon Hills, but he was pretty sure he would remember seeing Stiles.

Stiles wished that the sheriff would hug him again. Shyly, he reached out and fisted the man's shirt. He liked being close to the sheriff, he felt safe with him. "Papa woke me up and said that we were going to go for a very long car ride. I was so very excited because mama and papa never, ever let me out of the house. I had never, ever even been in the car before. I remember driving all day, then all night, then all day, then all night again. Papa woke me up and we were in the forest with really big, big trees. Papa then told me to get out of the car and to forget about him and mama, he then then drove off and never came back."

Bottom lip trembling and fresh tears falling from his eyes, Stiles looked up at the sheriff. "They j-just left me there all alone."

John pulled the boy back to his chest, he was surprised when the small boy wrapped the arm without the IV in it around his back. He could tell that poor child was touch starved, something that was common in abused omegas. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation, the sheriff in him knew that he should call social services, but the wanna be father and alpha wanted to protect the child who could end up in the wrong hands all because he was a male omega. This boy had been hurt enough, he needed protecting, and he needed a loving family.

Looking back to his friend, he could see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing. For now though, their priority was seeing to Stiles' health, later they would discuss what to do. "Stiles, son, how old are you?"

Stiles clung tighter to the sheriff, afraid that the man would make him move away. "I'm eight."

"Eight!" John repeated in disbelief, Stiles did not look old enough to be eight, he was such a tiny thing. If he was eight now, that meant that he had only been seven when his parents abandoned him. It was a miracle that the boy survived a day on his own, let alone a year.

John cleared his throat and blinked away his tears. "Well, Stiles, how would you like to stay with me for a while?"

Stiles' head jerked up, his smile blinding. "I would like to stay with you for forever and ever and ever. I just knew that you were the nicest, most bestest man alpha in the entire world." Stiles placed his hand over his heart. "I felt it in here when I saw you in town late one night, you were helping dog that got hit by a car. I saw you pet the poor dog and talk softly to it, only a nice alpha would do that, that's why I followed you home.

John didn't know what to make of Stiles feeling him in his chest, he was going to have to talk to Deaton about that. He wanted to reassure the boy that he could stay with him forever, but he had to talk with Talia, and possibly Peter first. If he tried to go through the proper channels in order to adopt him, his omega status would be discovered and he would probably lose him. He didn't like breaking the law, he was the sheriff for Christ sakes, but for this little boy he was willing to do whatever it took to keep him. Stiles needed love, protection, and a family, and he was willing to give him all three.

"Stiles, is it okay if I introduce you to a friend of mine? She heard about you and brought you some good food that won't hurt your tummy." John cursed mentally when he saw the fear return to Stiles' eyes. He wanted to tell him that it was okay, that he didn't have to meet Talia, but he was going to need Talia's help and Deaton would be here any minute to check on him. He had to get use to people.

Stiles was scared, but at the mention of food his stomach started rumbling. All he had eaten in days was a small slice of pizza and those three pieces of chocolate. What if this lady wasn't as nice as the sheriff though? What if she talked the sheriff into abandoning him like his mama and papa had? He wanted the food, but he didn't want to lose the sheriff. Filling his tummy wasn't worth losing the sheriff.

John didn't like how Stiles was closing himself off again. "Stiles, son, I promise you that my friend Talia is a nice woman. See, I don't know anything about taking care of kids and she has a whole bunch of them. I'm going to need a little help here."

Stiles' started gnawing on his bottom lip. "What if she doesn't like me?" He asked fearfully. "Please don't make me go back to the woods or your shed. Your shed is cold and full of spiders."

John opened him mouth, closed it, then opened it again. He was at a loss. "You have been sleeping in my shed?"

Stiles jerkily nodded his head. "For a bunch of night now, but I like your house much better. Please, I don't want to go back to the shed. I don't like the dark."

"Never again?" John professed vehemently. "I promise that you will never again have to sleep in the woods or in my shed. I promise!"

"Alright then." Stiles said softly. "I'll meet her. I trust you."

Looking to Talia, John signaled for her to step forward. He was grateful that she had given him that one on one time with Stiles. "Stiles, this lovely lady is an old friend of mine, Talia Hale."

Stiles' nose twitched as he looked up at the pretty lady with long dark hair. "You live in the woods, I've seen you before, but you also smell like the wolves that wanted to eat me."

"You are a clever boy, aren't you?" Talia grinned, but her smile didn't fully reach her eyes. If Stiles was human, how was he able to scent her? This kid was one big mystery wrapped into a small, sad little body. "I'm sure the wolves were just curious, they don't like eating cute little boys."

Stiles looked to the sheriff, his eyes wide. "The wolves were real big with sharp teeth and they always found me. I think they wanted to eat me."

Talia felt bad that for the past year she had been unintentionally terrorizing this poor child. She also felt bad that she hadn't been able to track him and save him sooner. She could have saved him a year's worth of fear, pain, hunger, and suffering.

Yawning, Stiles snuggled further under the blanket. Now that the excitement was wearing off, he remembered that he really was not feeling all that well. His chest was killing him with the need to cough, but he didn't want to make the sheriff mad by coughing all over him. At least he wasn't cold and hot at the same time anymore, but his throat and head still hurt him.

"How about some soup before you fall asleep?" Talia asked.

"M'kay." Stiles mumbled. He was so tired. He wanted to eat, but he also wanted to sleep. "Don't leave me." He pleaded as he clutched at the sheriff's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, kiddo." John promised.

***TW

John was in pacing the kitchen while keeping an eye on the little sleeping omega. "Dammit, how did I not know he was sleeping in my shed?" He was so mad at himself for not trying to capture his uninvited guest earlier. It hurt knowing that Stiles had been sleeping in his shed, the damn thing was filthy and full of chemicals. The chemicals, combined with the unseasonably cold weather they have been having, was probably why the child was sick with pneumonia.

Talia was standing at the stove stirring a pot of chicken noodle soup. The little one had fallen back asleep before he had gotten a chance to eat, but at least it would be ready for him when he wakes. "John don't beat yourself up over it, Stiles is good at hiding, I know from personal experience. For a year I tracked that boy all over the preserve and not once did I get a glimpse of him."

"He's just a little boy." John sobbed brokenly. "How could his parents just throw him away like that?" It just didn't make any sense to him, who the fuck cared that he was a male omega.

Talia pursed her lips. "So what's the plan, are you calling social services and allowing them to take him, forging papers stating that he's some long lost relative that you gained custody of, or are you going to go the illegitimate child route?"

John rubbed tiredly at his face. "Talia, this isn't my first rodeo, I have had to deal with abused and homeless children before, why then am I so affected by this little omega? It's as though every fiber of my being is screaming that he is supposed to be mine. I want to protect him, love him, and give him the family that he never had before. It's crazy, I'm the last person who should be..."

Talia slammed the wooden spoon she had using to stir the soup down hard on the counter. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, John Stillinski. I can't think of a better father for that little boy than you. You have so much love to give, John, and that's exactly what that little boy needs. He needs a daddy, John, one who will love him, give him stabile home, and protect him. I know you can do all three, hell, you have been training with the pack for years. I don't know what the future will bring for that boy what with him being a male omega, but I know that he is going to need you in his corner. He chose you, John. Out of hundreds of people and homes, he chose you."

John smiled sadly at his friend. "God, Talia, I want him so bad. I want him to be my son and I want to be his daddy. Just the thought of anyone taking him away from me makes me want to tear throats out."

"Maybe you have been training with the pack too much." Talia laughed. "I think Peter has been rubbing off on you."

"Peter may be a bastard." John smirked, "but he would burn this town down to protect his pack. There's a reason why he's your right hand man and enforcer."

"Not to mention my go to guy when I need documents forged...like birth certificates. So what is Stiles, a distant relative, or a son?"

"I want to say son, but I can't disrespect Claudia like that. He's eight years old ,Talia, people will think that I cheated on my wife."

Talia's eyes softened. "John, if Claudia were alive, she would tell you to screw what everyone else thinks and claim that boy as your son. She would have adored Stiles."

John took a seat as he quietly thought. He would hate for people to think that he had cheated on his wife, she had been his entire world, but Talia was right, Claudia would want him to claim Stiles as his. Being the son of the sheriff would also offer him more protection and that boy needed all the protection he could get.

Taking a deep breath, John slowly released it. "Can Peter really make it so he's mine?"

"He can have the birth certificate and any other legal documents that you may need in your hands by the end of the day tomorrow."

John closed his eyes before nodding his head. This was big, very big, but Stiles was worth it. "Mieczyslaw...that's what Claudia wanted to name our fist boy, after her father. Mieczyslaw Stillinski, Stiles for short."

Talia walked up and gave her friend a hug. "Consider it done. Congratulations, daddy."

John knew that he was sporting a silly grin, but he didn't care. Stiles was his and that was all that mattered.

***TW

Stiles couldn't believe his eyes. The nice lady, he couldn't remember her name but the sheriff said she was a friend, had placed a table over his lap then put a big bowl of soup on it with a stack of crackers. He had fresh, warm food to eat, not something dirty and moldy that he dug out from the dumpsters. "I-Is this really for me? All of it?"

John had to swallow the lump around his throat. "It's all yours, kiddo, but take your time eating it since your tummy isn't use to eating a lot at once."

"Wow!" Stiles gasped in amazement. "I can't believe this is all for me." Chewing on his lip, he looked up at the sheriff. "Did you want some?"

John felt as though his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Here was this tiny, abused, and starved child, offering to share his food, his first real meal in god knows how long, with him. How the hell was this boy still so good and pure after all he has been through? "Thank you, Stiles, but I already ate a bowl, two in fact. Talia is a great cook."

"So, I can eat all of this? This is all mine? I-I won't get in trouble if I eat it all?" Stiles asked, his eyes brimming with tears. His papa use to give him food then yell and beat him for eating it all. He didn't think the sheriff would do that, but he needed to make sure. He really liked the sheriff, he didn't want the man to hit or yell at him.

John took a seat on the coffee table then gently took the boy's hand, careful of the IV that was still in his arm. "Son, you will never get in trouble for eating food...never! You're a growing boy and you need good food to make you big and strong. Please, eat it for me."

Grinning from ear to ear, Stiles dug into his food. "This is so good." He moaned as a little bit of soup dribbled out of his mouth. He didn't care, he just stuffed a cracker in his mouth to help soak up the liquid before more dribbled out.

John grinned, the boy had no manners, he was shoveling the food in his mouth faster than what he could swallow, but he wasn't worried about that now. The boy had probably been starved all his life, with time he would get better, he just had to learn that he would always have food and that he would never starve him.

Stiles pouted when his spoon scraped the empty bowl. He wanted more, but he knew better than to ask. His mama and papa would give him a beating if he dared to ask for more food. The soup had been so good though, the best ever.

"I'm glad you liked my soup, Stiles." Talia said happily. "You can have more in a bit, let's just give your tummy a chance to digest that. If you eat too much too fast it can make you sick."

Stiles would love more right now, but he understood. He once ate too much out of the dumpster and it made him throw up all night. "Thank you."

Talia reached out and ruffled his hair, suppressing her grimace when she felt all the dirt and grease in his filthy hair. "John, Deaton will be here soon, why don't you explain to Stiles what's going to happen."

John lightly tapped Stiles's arm above his IV to get his attention. "Stiles, another friend of ours will be here soon, he's kind of a doctor. He's going to check you over and hopefully be able to remove your IV. You may still have to take medicine for your pneumonia, but at least you will be able to move around the house without the IV making it difficult. Also, Talia has brought some clothes that use to belong to her son, Derek. When you're feeling up to it, you can take a shower and put fresh clothes on."

"Wow! I get food, a shower, and new clothes. This is the best day ever!" Stiles cried excitedly. He had desperately wanted to use the sheriff's tub, but he had been afraid that the man would notice. "Thank you.! Thank you! Thank you for not kicking me back out,"

John could once again feel his eyes stinging with tears. No child should be this grateful for the basic necessities. Reaching for the bowl next to him, he plucked a Hershey Kiss out and handed it over to the stunned boy. "I don't think one will hurt your tummy."

Stiles threw himself at the sheriff, burying his face into his chest. This was what he wanted, more so than the sweet, he wanted the sheriff to hold him.

***TW

John didn't like the concerned look on Deaton's face. The man checked Stiles over, removed the IV then sent the boy off to take a shower, since then he had been sitting quietly with a frown on his face. "Spill it, what's bothering you?"

Deaton sighed. "A couple things actually. One, it chills me to the bone thinking of what could have happened to that boy if he had broken into the wrong home. He's way too trusting and touch starved, he could have been seriously hurt. If he had encountered the wrong alpha..."

John growled at hearing that. Maybe he was spending too much time with Peter. Deaton had a point though, Stiles would do anything for love. The wrong person could have easily taken advantage of him. He couldn't...he couldn't think about some faceless alpha molesting his sweet boy.

Talia wrapped her arm around John's waist. "Breath, John, Stiles is safe now."

John numbly nodded his head. Stiles was safe and he was going to make damn sure he stayed that way. Oh, he could already tell that he was gearing up to be one of those crazy, overprotective parents.

"What else is troubling you?" Talia asked.

Deaton rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. "Stiles was a very sick little boy with pneumonia just a few hours ago, but now he just has a mild cold. He's human, but he healed from the pneumonia supernaturally fast."

"Well, you said male omegas were sparks." John pointed out. "You said they have gifts."

"True, but he is young, he shouldn't be able to use so much of his spark, and healing himself like that should have taken a lot out of him. Either he has an extremely strong immune system, or he's a very powerful, little spark.

"He also recognized my scent." Talia reminded. "Humans shouldn't be able to do that."

"No, but he has lived in the wild for over a year, he needed his senses in order to survive. Think of it like a person who all of a sudden loses their sight. A lot of times when you lose one sense, your other senses become heightened. His spark probably heightened his senses in order to help him adapt and survive."

"Did you find anything more on male omegas?" John asked.

Deaton handed John a chain necklace with a pendant of a carved wooden wolf dangling from it. "I didn't get to research yet because I was busy making wolf is carved from a piece of the Nematon and is infused with a special blend ashes, oils, and charms, he is to wear this at all times. This charm, will make it so he smells like a beta. Until I learn more about male omegas, him wearing this will make me feel better. I know there are a lot of people out there that would love to get their hands on him."

All discussions stopped when they heard the sound of little feet racing down the steps. All three grinned when tiny Stiles hopped down the last step, hair still soaking wet and wearing clothes that were two sizes too big for him. But he was clean now, not a speck of dirt on him.

John's heart melted even more at seeing Stiles all fresh and clean, his Champagne colored eyes sparkling for the first time. He almost looked like a completely different kid.

"I don't think Derek was ever that small." Talia chuckled. "Those were the smallest boy clothes I could find."

Stiles was literally bouncing with excitement. "I love these and they smell so good." Stiles pulled his shirt up over his nose and inhaled deeply. "This is the best smell ever. I'm never taking this shirt off!"

John paled. "No, that doesn't mean..."

Talia tugged at John's hair. "Is that a grey hair I see already? A father for less than twenty four hours and already you're going grey."

"But he said he likes the scent."

"I like it a whole bunch!" Stiles piped up, unaware of the freak out the sheriff was currently having. "I wish my blanket smelled just like this so I could wrap my entire body in it."

"Oh sweet..."

"John, it doesn't necessarily mean they're M.-A-T-E-S." Talia spelled out. "It just means he likes the smell."

"Well I'm taking him clothes shopping." John huffed. "Derek's like twenty now isn't he? He's much too old."

"John!" Talia cried with a fond smack to the back of the sheriff's head. "Derek will only be turning fifteen in two months."

"Still too old." John grumbled.

"Can I go to his birthday party?" Stiles begged excitedly. "I have never been to a birthday party before. Will there be cake? I once had cake out of the dumpster and it was so yummy. I like strawberry the best...no chocolate...no strawberry." Stiles started giggling. "I like chocolate strawberry the best."

John whistled loudly. "I'm impressed, kid, you said all that in one breath."

Talia couldn't get over how excitable Stiles was now that he was comfortable with them and feeling better. John was going to have his hands full with this little omega. She didn't think her son would want an eight year old crashing his teens only birthday party, but there was no way she could refuse that little face. She would hold a special birthday party, a second birthday party for Derek, one where Stiles could come.

"Of course you're invited to the birthday party and I happen to know that chocolate strawberry is Derek's favorite cake too."

Stiles rushed to the woman who smelled like the wolves and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much. You are the nicest wolf smelling lady in the entire world."

Deaton raised his eyebrows. "He can smell the wolf on you?" He asked softly enough that only Talia could hear him with her heightened senses.

Talia nodded her head. "Very, very, curious." Deaton mumbled thoughtfully."


	3. Chapter 3

After this chapter there will be a four year time skip.

Hope you enjoy. Please review!

***TW

Peter placed a stack of papers on the table in front of the sheriff. "So that's the little one who has captured my sister's heart?" He asked, looking to the tiny boy who was curled up on the couch under a blanket watching cartoons. "Not to mention possible omega mate to my nephew."

"He's not anyone's omega mate." John grumbled darkly. "Not now, not ever!"

Chuckling, Peter took a seat at the table. "Already the protective papa bear. You've been a father for what, ten minutes?"

John glared at his friend. "More like twenty four hours. So, is this all the paperwork I need to claim Stiles as my son?"

"It is, and I even did better than what my sister suggested. Mieczyslaw, lovingly known as Stiles, is not only your son, but also sweet Claudia's."

"What?" John gasped breathlessly. "How?"

Peter shook his head. "This is why I tell everyone to leave the scheming and conniving up to me, I'm a god damn genius. Now, sit back and listen to the master at work." With a smirk, Peter cleared his throat. "Claudia, your beautiful wife, found out that she was pregnant with Stiles shortly after being diagnosed frontotemporal dementia. The both of you kept the pregnancy a secret since her health was declining fast and the doctors weren't sure if she would live long enough to deliver a viable baby, or if the baby would have have any major health or mental complications due to the medications she was on. After the baby was born, a completely healthy beta boy, you left him with Claudia's sister in all but blood, Talia Hale, since you couldn't look after both a newborn and your dying wife at the same time. After Claudia died you were in a very dark place and your grief kept you from being able to raise Stiles as a single father. Also, as a single father with high medical bills, you had to work insane hours to make enough money to keep afloat. If you would have kept Stiles with you, you would have had to hire a live in nanny, something that you couldn't afford, so it made more sense to leave Stiles with Talia. Now that Stiles is older and of school age, you decided to bring him home to be a proper family."

John was speechless for a few minutes as he mentally replayed the plan. "That could work." He said thoughtfully, loving the idea of Stiles' being his and Claudia's too. "Damn, Peter, you can be scary at times. Your brain is a very dangerous place."

Smirking, Peter inclined his head. "That it is indeed. If you knew of half of what I have done... Well, let's just say we would be having this conversation behind plexiglass or bars."

John shook his head then made a humming noise. "Nope, don't want to hear it. I'm the sheriff, not going to go there. What about the pack, this is a big secret to expect them to keep, especially the younger kids?"

Peter snorted. "The younger kids? Oh, you mean the younger kids who just so happen to be werewolves or related to werewolves? The pack know how to keep secrets...they live everyday a secret. One more secret about a little omega isn't going to be a big deal or them. Stiles' secret will be safe with the pack."

John didn't want to get his hopes up, this was too good to be true. Stiles could be both his and his wife's, it would be perfect. Yes, the sheriff in him was whispering to him that this was wrong, that what he was doing was illegal, but all he had to do was look at that little boy grinning at the tv and watch how every few minutes he would look towards him to make sure that was still close by, to see the fear in his eyes when he did that, to know that what he was doing, while illegal, was what was best and the safest for Stiles.

Peter smiled when he saw the longing in John's eyes. The little omega already had the big bad sheriff wrapped around his little finger. "This will work, John. The Hales have always kept to themselves, no one will question not seeing Stiles around town. If you want, you can also say that Stiles, while healthy, had a weak immune system his first few years so you kept him away so as not to expose him to germs. That will also help explain why he is so tiny."

"God, this really could work." John said hopefully.

"There's one snag though." Peter warned. "You're going to have to bring Nurse McCall in on this. She was Claudia's primary nurse while she was sick, she will know that Claudia was never pregnant. She could even vouch for you, maybe even say that she delivered Stiles herself. The question is, do you trust Melissa?"

"With my life?" John answered without skipping a beat.

"How about with Stiles' life?"

John looked into the other room, a soft smile appearing on his face. Stiles had fallen asleep watching Sponge Bob while sucking on his middle and ring finger. "I trust Melissa with his life."

"Alright then, I will leave you to Melissa." Peter said with a wink. He knew how his friend felt about the fiery nurse.

John blushed. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Mmmhmmm." Peter smirked.

"Is it okay that he does that?" John asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Peter looked to where John was looking. "The finger sucking?" He asked fondly. He had to admit, the omega was adorable. He could easily see why his sister was so easily taken with the little one.

"Isn't he too old for that?"

Peter shrugged. "Most kids outgrow thumb sucking around three, but Stiles never had anyone to love or comfort him. He probably developed that habit as a way of soothing himself. I wouldn't worry about it now, let him settle and get comfortable before trying to correct him. He's going through a major life change, even if he doesn't look it of act it, he's bound to be scared and unsure of everything. The finger sucking can mess up his teeth a bit if he continues, but for right now I would let him do what makes him feel comfortable."

"Am I doing the right thing?" John asked sincerely. "I don't know the first thing about raising kids."

"Who does before they actually have them?" Peter chuckled. "Be thankful he's just one boy, I have a set of twin toddler girls and eight year old Malia. Granted, Malia lives mostly with her mother, but the girl is damn near feral. Why did I ever think it was smart to sleep with a werecoyote? Still, I'll take a beta feral werecoyote and two beta human daughters over one omega. With a cutie like that, you're going to have every available alpha sniffing around him and beating down your door to get to him in a few years."

"And they'll get a bullet between their eyes." John grumped. "Any alpha I find sniffing around my boy is going to get it."

"Even Derek?"

John's eyes darkened. "Just because Stiles likes Derek's scent on his clothes doesn't mean they're mates."

Peter shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "Just keep telling yourself that, whatever makes you feel better. You know we identify our mates by scent."

"Don't want to hear it!" John hissed. "Consider the subject dropped until Stiles is thirty."

"Oh, this is great." Peter howled. "Big bad Sheriff John Stillinski with a cute little omega son. Your life is over. That boy is going to keep you on your toes."

"Not to mention stocked with bullets." Eyes darkening, John glared at his friend. "Including wolfsbane."

Climbing to his feet, Peter laughed all the way out the door. Oh, things were going to get very interesting and entertaining with little Stiles Stillinski around.

TW

Mouth hanging open, Melissa continued to stare at the sheriff in shock. "He was on his own, for an entire year, out in the preserve?" She cried in horror. "He's just a baby!"

Nodding his head, John placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of the nurse. "I knew that someone was breaking into my house, but I thought it was just some of the local teens playing a prank, never in a million years did I expect it to be an eight year old child. I know Peter Hale's plan is extreme, but that boy needs protecting."

Melissa numbly nodded her head. "And a father." she added softly.

John grinned. "And a father." He repeated. "He's an incredible little boy, Mel. He's only been here with me for twenty four hours, but I already can't imagine my life without him in it. I know I'm asking a lot of you, and you can say no and I won't be upset, all I'm asking is that if anyone asks you if Claudia was pregnant that you say that she was. And if it isn't too much trouble, you can accidentally shred her medical chart? Her doctor moved to Florida years ago so we don't have to worry about him. Please, Mel, he needs me."

Smiling sadly, Melissa reached out and took the Sheriff's hands, she gave them a squeeze when she felt how bad the man was trembling. "John, of course I will cover for you. That little boy may need you, but you need him just as much. You both need each other and the two of you will make a beautiful family. If you like, I will even look and see if I can find any information on male omegas for you."

John loudly released the breath he had been holding. He didn't know what he would have done if Melissa would have refused to help them. "He's amazing, Mel, I can't wait for you to meet him." It was two in the morning, the earliest Melissa could see him, so Stiles upstairs asleep in his bed.

"How about you and Stiles come for dinner, I'll make lasagna?"

John groaned loudly, Melissa's lasagna was the best. "You know that I would do anything for your lasagna, Mel, but Stiles can't have heavy foods. The boy has been starved for years."

"Right." Melissa said, mentally slapping herself. She knew that, she was a damn nurse. She blamed her mental lapse on being exhausted. She had just gotten off of working fourteen hours straight. "How about some baked chicken and mashed potatoes? No spices, or butter, or anything heavy, just your basic, bland chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Sounds absolutely horrible." John chuckled with a grimace. "But we'll be there."

With a yawn, Melissa climbed to her feet. "Ask Stiles first if he wants to come, the boy has suffered a lot and from the sounds of it hasn't been exposed to a lot of people. I would love for him and Scotty to meet, but don't push him." She didn't want to get her hopes up, but her son needed a friend. He had severe asthma and because of it most kids shied away from him, or in Jackson's case, straight up picked on him. It hurt her seeing her son so lonely and sad.

"I won't push him, but I think you will be surprised at how Stiles is once he gets comfortable around you. He is one big ball of energy wrapped up into a tiny boy. And once he gets talking...the boy never stops, not even to breathe."

"Sounds like you're going to have your hands full."

That didn't sound like a bad thing to John. After seeing the fear in Stiles' eyes when he first met him, a happy, hyper Stiles was exactly what he wanted to see.

***TW

Sitting on the floor in the corner clinging to a stuffed wolf that the lady who smells like wolves gave him, Stiles watched as the sheriff and another man, who also smells like wolves, put a big bed together. A bed that was going to be just for him. He had never had a bed before. He was excited and scared all at the same time. The last two nights he had slept in the sheriff's bed and he had loved that, he loved being surrounded by the sheriff's scent, but the sheriff had slept on the couch so he was now getting a bed of his very own. He was going to miss sleeping being surround by the sheriff's scent, but the sheriff couldn't sleep on the couch forever.

He had been startled when he woke that morning to find the living room full of boxes and bags. While had been still been sleeping, the wolf lady had went out and bought everything he would need for his very own bedroom, including his own clothes and toys. He had been sad when he first spotted the clothes and he had even cried a little, until the wolf lady promised him that he could keep the clothes that had belonged to her son, Derek. He loved his clothes and the scent coming off of them made him feel warm and safe. Even though he was now wearing brand new underwear, a new tee shirt with Sponge Bob on it, and new jeans, he was was still wearing Derek's old red hoodie over it all. The red hoodie was the best, even if it was so big that it hung to his knees.

Smirking at the sheriff, Peter chuckled when the little omega buried his nose in his nephew's red hoodie for the hundredth time and deeply inhaled. He had no doubt in his mind that Derek was the boy's future alpha mate.

"Two words." John hissed at his friend. "Wolfsbane bullets."

Peter threw his head back laughing. "Oh, I can wait until he's fifteen or sixteen years old. The boy is already getting high on Derek's scent."

Talia walked into the room carrying a stack of freshly washed clothes. Being a wolf, she couldn't stand the scents of all the different people that touched the clothes in the stores. "Peter, enough with teasing John. He's stressing enough what with being a new father."

Stiles' head snapped up at hearing that, a big goofy grin on his face. The sheriff had sat him down and explained how he was going to be his new daddy now, but they were going to have to tell a few fibs so no one could take him away from him. Lying was wrong, but the sheriff said that it was alright this time because they were lying for a good reason. He would tell lies all day long if it meant he got to live with the sheriff and call him daddy.

"Daddy!" Stiles murmured his eyes filled with wonder. The sheriff had said that he could call him papa if he wanted too, but the sheriff was nothing like his mean papa and he didn't want him to share the same name. The sheriff was his daddy, not his papa. He had no papa.

John's heart skipped a few beats when he heard Stiles call him daddy. "Did you need something, kiddo?"

Grinning shyly, Stiles shook his head no. "I-I just like saying daddy."

"Well, I like hearing it." John winked. "How do you like your room so far? When you're comfortable enough to go shopping, you can pick out some posters for your walls."

Stiles hugged the black stuffed wolf to his chest. He liked this wolf, it couldn't eat him. It was also his first ever toy. "I love my room. I never had a real bedroom before."

John turned his head so his son couldn't see the murderous expression on his face. After much debating with Peter and Talia, he decided not to pursue looking for Stiles' birth parents. Not only was he afraid that they would somehow demand him back, but he was also afraid that they would reveal that Stiles was an omega. As much as he wanted to see them hang for how they treated Stiles', Stiles was safer this way. Also, if he went looking for Stiles' birth parents, he couldn't lie and claim Stiles as his own. Stiles was his son...his!

"So, he is okay with visiting the McCall's tonight?" Talia asked as she put some clothes away in the dresser and hung others in the closet. Stiles, who had worn the same clothes for over a year now, had enough to clothes to wear something new everyday for over a month. She may have went a bit crazy shopping for the little omega. She couldn't help it, the mother and alpha in her wanted to spoil the little one. All her children were either alphas or betas, she couldn't help wanting to give the sweet omega the world. Alphas had a tendency to lose their heads around omegas.

"He said he is." John sighed. "But I think right now he's too afraid to say no to me. I'm just going to play this evening by ear. If he's looking too stressed before going then we'll just stay home, and if he's looking too stressed while there, then we'll leave. Mel will understand. I'm hoping he can find a friend in young Scott, he's a good kid...even if he is an alpha." He had nothing against alphas, he was one himself, but now that he had an omega son, all alphas to him were evil, sex-crazed knotheads.

Talia made a humming sound. "He is a good kid. Melissa came to me a few months back asking if I will consider giving him the bite in a few years. His asthma is very bad and only getting worse." Melissa was one of the few people in Beacon Hills that knew that they were werewolves.

John nodded knowingly. "She almost lost him not too long ago. He had a severe attack at school, one of my men actually had to start CPR before the paramedics got there. Are you going to give him the bite?"

"You know I don't like biting, but in his case it can save his life. Scott is all Mel has, I can't refuse her. She's bringing him to the house weekly to interact with the pack and she's monitoring his health closely. I'm hoping to hold off biting him until he's at least fifteen, but if I'm needed earlier I will do it. Kids have a higher chance of surviving the bite, but I would like for him to be old enough to decide on his own if he wants it. The life of a werewolf isn't an easy one."

"True." John agreed. "But the life of a kid who can't jog to the mailbox without passing out or possibly dropping dead also isn't an easy life."

"Is my wolf a werewolf?" Stiles asked as he frowned at his stuffed wolf.

Talia knelt down in front of the omega. "Stiles, do you know what a werewolf is?"

Sucking in his lips and crossing his eyes as he thought real hard, Stiles shook his head no. "Nope! Are they wolves that wear clothes? If I go to school will I learn what a werewolf is? I would really like to go to school, I have never been. I saw on tv where Sponge Bob went to school to learn how to drive a car. Can I drive a car? I would really, really like to drive a car."

"ADHD much!" Peter snorted.

With a fond grin, Talia nodded her head in agreement. "Stiles, can you read?"

Dropping his eyes, Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not stupid." He mumbled. "Papa said I was stupid, but I'm not. I can read some, I'm just not very good at it. I asked to go to school once, my cousin said she went and learned loads of fun stuff, but papa always said no. He said I was an abomination and he didn't want anyone to know that I existed. He said only alphas, betas and proper girl omegas were allowed to go to school and be seen in public."

"Well, your papa is an idiot!" John growled. Oh, how he wished he could skin that bastard alive then feed him to Peter. As if hearing his thoughts, Peter flashed him his sharp canines.

Giggling, Stiles jumped up and ran to his new daddy to give him a hug. "You're not an idiot!" He said as he wrapped his tiny arms around the sheriff's waist. "You're the bestest, strongest, smartest, daddy alpha in the world."

Grinning, John scooped up his new son. "Well, you're the bestest, smartest, cutest, omega son in the world. And as for school, you bet your behind you'll be going. I want my omega son to be able to get a good job and take care of himself, he won't need a stinky alpha to take care of him."

Stiles buried his nose in his daddy's neck. "You don't stink, you smell good. The wolf lady and the wolf man don't stink either, but they do smell like the wolves that wanted to eat me."

John looked over at his head to Talia. There was so much unknown when it came to Stiles, like how was he able to scent people like a werewolf when he was human? Then there was his spark and his advanced healing abilities? There was so much that he needed to learn if he wanted to be able to protect his son. Hopefully soon they would be able to find all the answers to their questions.

***TW

Stiles nervously clung to his new daddy's hand. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want to be my friend? I never had a friend before, what am I supposed to do?"

John gave Stiles' hand a gentle squeeze. "Just be yourself, kiddo. Scott's a good kid. He doesn't have too many friends either because he has bad asthma, that's a breathing problem, and the other kids make fun of him for it."

"Well, that's just mean." Stiles frowned. "If he wants to be my friend, I'll kick anyone who picks on him because he has trouble breathing."

John chuckled at the fierce look on his son's face. "That's my little omega." He said fondly as he ruffled his son's hair. "But try not to kick anyone, you don't want to get in trouble with your teacher." He was going to have to sit down with Stiles to see what he knew. He didn't know if he should start him in school as soon as he was settled, or work with him from home to help him catch up then send him to school come next fall.

Stiles jumped when the door in front of him was wrenched open by a boy around his age with cropped dark hair, large brown eyes, and a goofy grin. Immediately he knew that this boy was going to be his bestest friend in the world. Releasing the sheriff's hand, he rushed the boy and gave him a hug. "Hi, my name is Stiles and yours is Scott and we're are going to be the bestest of friends. I'm a really good kicker too so I can kick whoever you want."

Melissa stepped up behind her startled, yet grinning son. "Well, that was easy." She said, grinning at the sheriff.

John shook his head...Stiles would never cease to amaze him. Not ten seconds ago he had been clinging to him in fear. Blushing, John held out a small bouquet of flowers. "My name's John and yours is Melissa, are kids are going to be the bestest of friends."

Melissa couldn't stop laughing as she took the flowers. She had never seen John so carefree and happy. She really like this side of him. "Get in here you goof. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

Scott pulled Stiles into the house by the arm. "Would you like to see my room?" He asked excitedly.

Stiles spun around to face his dad, his eyes shining with happiness. "Can I, dad, can I please see Scotty's room?"

"Yes, just behave yourself." John shook his head with a smirk, he had feeling he was going to saying those words a lot to his omega son.

"He is too cute." Melissa said after the boys raced out of the room. "I don't think I have ever seen Scott so happy around another kid his age and he barely even said one complete sentence. I think Stiles left him speechless."

"Stiles is very trusting...too trusting. If he would have been found by the wrong alpha or hunters..."

Melissa placed her delicate hand on the sheriff's arm. "But he wasn't." She said soothingly. "He was drawn to you, he followed you home. He was meant to be yours. Don't think about what could have happened, he's safe now...safer than what he has ever been in his short life."

"I'm just amazed at how quickly and easily he's settling in."

Melissa led the way into the kitchen so she could check on the dinner. "He's been desperate for love and a family all his life and he spent the last year completely alone living in the preserve, he's also an omega and you know how they thrive on touch and affection. John, right now it's almost like he's high, he's finally getting to feel all this love and positive touch that it probably has him feeling a bit drunk."

"Could that be why he's so hyper? Peter had mentioned something about ADHD and Talia seemed to agree with him."

"It's possible that the positive attention is causing him to be so hyper, but Peter is probably correct. Peter has spent his life watching and evaluating people, reading their every movement, if he thinks Stiles is ADHD then he probably is. Don't worry about it now though, if you feel he needs it in the future, there are medications that will help him focus."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." John sighed.

Chuckling, Melissa walked up and hugged the overwhelmed, yet incredibly happy alpha. "Even if he needs adderall, he will be fine...you will be fine. Stiles is a very smart little boy, he did find you, didn't he?"

John blushed at both the hug, and the compliment. Maybe he could give this dating thing a try. His life was changing for the better thanks to his new son, maybe it was time to open his heart to another woman.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a bit shorter, but I'm updating more frequently then I planned and this was a good place to stop.

Please review.

***HP

"Stiles!" John called loudly up the steps. "Don't forget to wear your beta charm necklace." He knew that his son never took the necklace off, not even to shower, but he couldn't help reminding him every time his son walked out the door. Even after five years, he was still terrified of someone discovering that Stiles was an omega.

"I'm not a girl, dad." Stiles yelled back down. "Guys don't wear necklaces."

John rolled his eyes at his thirteen year old son. "Guys do too wear necklaces. Now get your ass down here, we're going to be late."

Stiles came racing down the stairs with a large grin on his face. "How do I look?" He asked, as he held his arms out.

Narrowing his eyes, John looked his son up and down. "You're thirteen, why do you care what you look like, it's not like you're trying to impress anyone?" John watched as his son's face flushed a bright red. "Derek is too old for you." He huffed grumpily.

"Now!" Stiles pointed out with a smirk. "But when I'm sixteen, he'll be twenty three, and when I'm twenty, he'll be twenty seven...twenty and twenty seven isn't that big of an age gap. Twenty and twenty seven at least doesn't sound as bad as thirteen and twenty...that's just wrong. See, it will all eventually work out."

Closing his eyes, John pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "Stiles, what did I say about giving your old man a headache?"

"Which time?" Stiles giggled. "You're always grumping about me giving you headaches. Maybe you need to see a doctor or something. I don't think the problem is me."

"Brat!" John said warmly as he reached out ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad!" Stiles cried in horror. "It took me twenty minutes to get my hair to look like that, now I'm going to have to go back upstairs and fix it."

Grinning triumphantly, John grabbed Stiles by the arm and started dragging him out the door. "No time, kiddo, we're already late for the cookout."

"But my hair?" Stiles whined.

"I'm sure Derek won't notice." John chuckled. He had hoped that his son's obsession with Derek Hale would pitter and die out over the years, but as he got older, it only grew stronger. Deep down he knew that Derek and Stiles were mates, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. At least Derek treated him like a pesky little brother instead of a mate, he wouldn't be able to handle someone seven years older than his baby boy sniffing around him while he was still only thirteen years old. He may have known Derek all his life and considered him a nephew, but Stiles was his son and he was overly protective of him.

It had been five years since Stiles literally snuck his way into his life and he couldn't imagine his life without the hyper omega. Stiles told him all the time that he saved his life, but it was Stiles who saved his. He hadn't been living before Stiles, he had just been going through the motions. He had been lonely and depressed and couldn't move on from the death of his wife. Now, every day was an adventure with Stiles, and he was even dating Melissa McCall. They were still in the somewhat early stages of their relationship, as early as two people that have known each other for years, but it was going well. He never thought he would be this happy again, but he was truly happy and it was all because of one little, extremely hyper omega.

His boy was also incredibly smart, the top of his class. The school had even wanted to move him up a grade, but when he had suggested it, it almost sent Stiles into a panic attack. Panic attacks were sadly something Stiles suffered frequently, that, and ADHD. Stiles had been terrified to leave Scott, his only friend. Moving up would have been great for Stiles, he was bored and unchallenged in his current classes, but Stiles needed Scott, he needed the comfort and safety Scott provided him. Stiles has come a long way over the years, but he still struggled with abandonment and self-esteem issues.

"Do...do you think Derek will be there?" Stiles asked anxiously as he climbed into the police cruiser.

John groaned loudly. "Of course he will be there, the entire pack will be there. This is a pack cookout after all." Stiles had taken the news surprisingly well when he was ten that Talia and her pack had been the wolves that had tracked him for over a year in the preserve, but he had always said that Talia smelled like a wolf.

Stiles grinned at hearing that, he loved being around Derek. Derek smelled amazing and he was drop dead gorgeous. He just wished that Derek would stop treating him like he was one of his siblings. He knew that he was too young for Derek right now, but he couldn't help how he felt about him. He wanted Derek to be his alpha someday.

Stiles leapt out of the car before it even had a chance to come to a complete stop outside the Hale house. "Dammit, Stiles!" The sheriff bellowed. "We don't jump out of moving vehicles!"

Laughing, Stiles sprinted around the back the house to where he could hear all the people talking and laughing. Spotting his best friend, he ran straight for him, almost tackling him to the ground when he hugged him. "Hey, Scotty!"

Scott wrapped his arm around his overexcited friend's waist to stop him from jumping up and down. "Did you forget to take your adderall today?"

"Nope, I just have lots of energy today." Stiles grinned. "Have you seen Derek?"

Scott cringed. "Stiles, about Derek, he, uhm, he kind of brought someone to the party with him."

Stiles felt as through someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him. "What do you mean, like a dude friend from college? Derek's allowed to have friend's outside of the pack."

"More like an adorable, little omega girlfriend from college." Scott said cautiously knowing that his news was going to hurt his best friend...his brother. For as long as he has known Stiles, Stiles has been head over heals in love with Derek Hale. He didn't understand why, Derek was good looking and built like a tank, but the guy could be a serious deuchebag. He was always so moody and scowley, the complete opposite of Stiles. Maybe liking grumpy alphas was an omega thing, but he didn't think that Derek deserved an omega as sweet and as loyal as Stiles.

He was told early on that Stiles was a male omega. From the second he opened his front door on the night his mom had invited the sheriff and his son over for dinner, him and Stiles had become best friends...practically inseparable. As the years went on, their brotherly bond grew even stronger. As they grew closer, his mom and the sheriff decided to tell him about Stiles being an omega. They practically lived at each other's houses and they knew that it was only a matter of time before he caught Stiles with his scent distorting necklace off.

That wasn't the only reason why they told him the truth though, they also wanted him to help keep an eye on Stiles. Stiles was a rare male omega and a spark, if anyone discovered what he was, he would be in serious danger. Hunters, other packs, and even human alphas would want to get their hands on Stiles, to force him to mate with them so they could control his spark. He wasn't now, but Deaton said someday Stiles was going to be extremely powerful. He wasn't old enough to start training yet, but in a few years he would be.

As cool and scary as all that omega and spark business was, he thought that the person Stiles needing the most protecting from...was Stiles himself. He was the alpha of their friendship, but Stiles was the one always standing up for him. He couldn't count how many hits his brother has taken over the years from Jackson all because he was taking up for him. Hell, Stiles would take on the entire school to defend him without thinking twice. Just last week Stiles got detention for a week for throwing a book at Jackson's head because Jackson kept calling him Wheezy. Stiles may be small, but he was fierce when it came to protecting those he loved.

The problem was, Stiles wasn't fierce when it came to protecting himself. His brother tended to shut down and let people walk all over him, he didn't defend himself like he defended him. It always seemed like his brother felt like he deserved to be punched or teased, like he wasn't worth anything. It really hurt him when Stiles acted like that, or put himself down. Stiles was amazing, he was the best!

Scott watched as all the color drained from his friend's face. "Hey, it's probably nothing, just a stupid fling."

Heart pounding erratically in his chest, Stiles shook his head no. "Derek wouldn't bring a fling to a pack party. No, this must be serious."

Scott knew that Stiles was right, but he hated seeing his brother in pain. "Want me to beat him up for you?" Derek would easily kick his ass, but for Stiles he would try.

Even though he was seconds from crying, Stiles flung his arm around Scott. "Don't worry about me, buddy, it's all good. I'll live...somehow!"

Scott could tell that Stiles was lying. "Do you wanna go throw bugs at her or something?"

Stiles' face lit up, but anyone that knew Stiles would easily know that it was just a mask. Stiles was hurting. "Now that sounds like fun. I bet she's all girly, girly, and will cry." Stiles only knew of five omegas that went to his school, and all five were prissy, stuck-up girls that thought they were better than everyone else just because they were omegas. All the guys, especially the alphas, treated them like princesses or damsels in distress that couldn't even carry their own school books. He thought it was stupid and made omegas look weak and defenseless. If some alpha tried to carry his books he would kick him in his balls.

Stiles' head snapped up when he heard a high pitched giggle that he didn't recognize. Looking around, he spotted a petite omega with brown curly hair that fell to just below her shoulders with big brown eyes clinging desperately to his Derek's arm. Derek, the big stupid ass that he was, was looking at her like she had hung the moon and could fart rainbows out her ass. He wanted to throw up.

"We could throw snakes instead of bugs." Scott suggested hesitantly.

"Can I suggest bricks instead of snakes or bugs." Cora, Derek's youngest sister, whispered in Stiles' ear. Like Scott, she knew that Stiles was an omega, the entire pack knew what Stiles was. Stiles, even though he wasn't a wolf, was part of the pack and it was their duty to help protect him. It was hard to believe that Stiles was an omega, he never acted liked one...he was just one of the guys.

"Don't you like little miss giggles?" Stiles asked with a sneer as he watched the omega lean in and kiss Derek's cheek. It felt like someone was reaching in his chest and ripping his heart out. What did Derek see in her, she was so fake?

"The stupid cow makes faces at me behind Derek's back." Cora huffed. "I'm thirteen years old, not a baby. The next time she sticks her tongue out at me I'm going to rip the damn thing out and shove it up her..."

"Watch it, Cora?" Laura sang as she walked up to the group with a big smile on her face. "Don't let Derek hear you talk like that about his wanna be future mate."

"What?" Stiles blanched.

Knowing how the little omega felt about her brother, Laura pulled the poor boy to her chest and gave him a hug. "I heard Derek ask mom and dad last night if he could ask Rebekah to mate with him. Mom asked Derek to give it some more time, he has only know Rebekah for four months. Derek wasn't happy, but he agreed to wait until Christmas to ask her to be his mate."

"But that's only three months away." Stiles pointed out, his voice breaking. Derek couldn't mate with her, they were meant to be mates. He knew it in his heart and in his gut that they were mates, just like he had known that the sheriff was a good guy and would take care of him. He knew they were mates from the second he put Derek's shirt on when he was only eight years old. He may not have known exactly that they were mates, but he knew that Derek's scent made him feel safe and warm and that there was something special about it. How could Derek not feel the same way about him?

"Please don't be upset, Stiles." Laura said gently as she rubbed the small boy's back. "If you and Derek are meant to be, then you will find a way to each other."

Smiling sadly, Stiles stepped out of Laura's embrace. "So what you are saying, in order to be with Derek I have to kill her."

"Yes!" Cora cried.

"No!" Laura cried at the same time her sister yelled yes. "What I meant is, if the two of you are fated to be together, then fate will make sure that you end up together. It may not be today, or next week, or even ten years from now, but if it's meant to be, it will be."

Crinkling his forehead up in confusing, Scott turned to his friend. "Does that make any sense."

Stiles shrugged his shoulder. "Dunno, but I'm going to go and say hi to Derek, I haven't seen him in two months."

"That's it, go get your alpha!" Cora cried out encouragingly.

Laura smacked her younger sister on the arm. "Stop it, Cora, this is serious. Stiles is going to end up getting hurt, is that what you want?"

"Of course not." Cora frowned. "I love Stiles, he's like an overexcited brother...or puppy. I don't want to see him hurt, I just really hate that bitch!"

Laura watched as Stiles approached Derek and his omega. "Stiles is only thirteen and Derek is twenty, he doesn't feel the same way about Stiles as Stiles does about him."

"Poor Stiles." Scott sighed.

***TW

Stiles fluffed up the top of his hair then patted the sides down before approaching Derek and the unwanted omega. He didn't know what he was going to say or do, but he had to try to prove to Derek that this alpha stealing, omega bitch wasn't right for him. Taking a deep breath, Stiles plastered on his best fake smile. "Hi, Derek!"

Derek turned towards the voice that he both sought out, and hid from. Stiles was pack so he adored the boy, how could you not after hearing his tragic past, but at the same time the kid had a horrible crush on him and it made him uncomfortable at times. He could admit that the boy was gorgeous and smart, despite having more energy that ten kids combined, but he was just that, a kid. Stiles was only thirteen years old, the same age as his baby sister, the sheriff would have him arrested, thrown in jail, and neutered if he even so much as looked at his son. He may be a werewolf, but Sheriff Stillinski could be terrifying,

Derek wrapped his arm around Rebekah, making it clear to Stiles that he was with her. "Hey, kid, how have you been doing?" Derek didn't miss how Stiles clenched his teeth at being called kid.

"Been good, got detention for a week the other day for almost knocking out Jackson, but it was so worth it." Stiles bragged. "My history book just flew off my desk and into the back of the jerk's head. You should have heard the big baby crying."

Despite himself, Derek couldn't stop from laughing. The kid was tough and took no shit, he was so different than all the other omegas he had ever met. "Let me guess, Whittemore was picking on McCall again?"

"You'd think he learn by now to leave my brother alone, but the poor guy isn't the brightest."

Derek's eyes narrowed when Stiles started rubbing his left shoulder. Inhaling deeply, he could pick up the scent blood just under the skin. "You're hurt?" He asked, his arm dropping from around Rebekah as he reached out to pull down Stiles' collar. A growl escaped his throat when he spotted the large green and purple bruise on the omega's shoulder.

"Did Whittemore do that?" Derek asked dangerously. "Stiles was pack, and an omega, no one touched him, especially not some stuck up little rich brat."

Stiles shrugged like it was nothing, even though his shoulder was killing him. "He got me back later that day, but it's nothing. Jackson hits like an omega."

"Hey!"

Stiles smiled innocently when the bitch hanging off of his Derek's arm got all upset. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that, that's just a saying. It's true though, Jackson hits like an..."

"Alright, Stiles, we get it." Derek winced when he felt Rebekah's nails dig into his arm. "Rebekah, this is Stiles Stillinski, the sheriff's son and our brightest and most energetic pack member. Stiles, this is Rebekah Stanmyer, my girlfriend."

Stiles reluctantly took his eyes off of Derek to look at the omega bitch that was trying to steal his alpha. He hated to admit it, but she was pretty, but she also wore so much makeup that she looked like a clown. Face lighting up, Stiles held out his hand to shake. "Oh my god, I have never met a clown in real life before, wait until I tell my best friend, Scotty. Wow! Hey, do you know any magic tricks?"

Derek had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. Despite the completely innocent look on his face, he knew exactly what Stiles was doing. He should be mad at the omega for upsetting his girlfriend, more like seething judging by how her nails had literally pierced the skin on his arm, but Stiles was just so damn cute and funny. He had a point though, Rebekah was wearing too much makeup and even he thought she looked like a clown when he picked her up.

Derek looked over Stiles's shoulder when he heard his sisters laughing. Looking in their direction, he spotted Laura having to physically hold Cora up because she was laughing so hard while she was also frantically whispering in McCall's ear. He knew she was telling him what Stiles said because seconds later the boy looked up at him and started laughing. Distracted with watching his pack, he didn't notice when Rebekah detached from his arm, but he did notice when Stiles cried out in pain clutching at his face.

"Who hits like an omega now, you worthless beta?" Rebekah screeched.

Cheek throbbing, Stiles clutched at his stinging face. What the hell had the bitch hit him with, a knife?

Derek lunged for the little omega when blood started seeping between his fingers. Carefully he placed one hand over the omega's trembling and bloody hand and the other on the back of his head to keep him from moving. He could tell from the look in Stiles' eyes that he was going into shock and was about to collapse. "Breathe, Stiles, you're ok. Listen to my voice, I have you."

Stiles tried to focus on Derek but the pain in his cheek was excruciating. The bitch had to have done something more than just slap him across the face. Feeling dizzy and breathless, his legs gave out on him at the same time he heard more voices rushing towards him. The pain in his cheek was so great that he didn't even notice when someone scooped him up and started carrying him.

Derek held Stiles close to his chest not caring that he was getting blood all over his brand new shirt. God, why was Stiles bleeding so badly from just a slap across the face? How could Rebekah hurt a kid? Stiles may have a smart mouth, but he was just a thirteen year old kid.

"Derek, get him in the house." Talia ordered, her eyes glowing dangerously red. She was furious and having a hard time controlling her wolf. How dare that omega lay a hand on her boy? She had heard what Stiles said, it was rude, funny, but rude, but he didn't deserve to be attacked because of it. Rebekah was seven years older than Stiles, the sheriff could have her arrested for assault.

Derek rushed Stiles into the house and placed him on the kitchen table at Nurse McCall's urging. "Stiles honey, let me see your face."

Eyes unfocused, Stiles shook his head no. His face hurt too bad, he didn't want momma McCall poking at it. "It's okay, I'm okay, it's nothing. Please, can I just go home? I'm not feeling very well and I'm tired."

Hearing how small and scared Stiles' sounded tore at Derek's heart. "Stiles, let Nurse McCall check your cheek, you're bleeding."

Stiles hadn't known that. Removing his hand, he whimpered loudly when he saw that his hand was covered in bright red blood. "Ugh, I think I'm going to pass out." He warned. He was never good with blood, just the sight of it made him sick to his stomach.

Melissa gasped when she saw the damage that the omega did to Stiles' cheek. There were three deep slash marks running from his ear to right before his lip. "I thought she was human?" She cried as she glared at a shocked looking Derek.

Derek subconsciously rubbed at his arm where Rebekah had dug her nails in. "She is, but she has wicked fingernails. Stiles, I am so sorry!" He cried. The damage to the omega's cheek was bad and his wolf was howling to rip the throat out of the person that hurt his pack mate.

Stiles tried to focus on Derek but his vision was blurring. There was just too much blood and too much pain, two things that he absolutely hated. "I'm fine, but I think I'm going to go to pass out now."

"Grab him!" Melissa warned a second before the boy she considered her son went limp.

Derek gently laid Stiles back on the table, the omega was passed out cold. "Is he going to be alright?"

Frowning, Melissa tilted Stiles' head so she could better inspect the damage. "It's not the first time Stiles has passed out at the sight of blood. Him passing out isn't what I'm worried about, these slash marks are deep, one went completely through the cheek. I'm not going to be able to patch him up here, he's going to have to go to the hospital."

"My son! Where's my son?" John came bursting into the kitchen, his face red with anger and worry. He had wanted to follow Derek into the house with his son as soon as the attack happened, but then Cora had attacked the female omega and it taken both him and Peter to get her off. He had been tempted to let the thirteen year old werewolf beat the shit out of the omega bitch for attacking his son, but he didn't want Cora, a beta, to get in trouble for assaulting an omega.

"He's going to be fine, John." Melissa quickly reassured. "But he needs to go to the hospital to get these wounds cleaned and stitched."

John couldn't believe his eyes, his son's cheek looked like Freddy Krueger had slashed it. It looked like shredded meat and blood. "What the hell does that bitch have for nails?" He roared. Turning to Derek, he glared at the young man. "That bitch doesn't leave. I have to go with my son to the hospital, but one of my deputies will be here soon to take her in."

Derek paled. "You're going to arrest her? You can't, she's an omega. I'm sure it was just an accident, she would never purposely hurt anyone."

"That omega!" John spat. "Attacked a child, a minor. Stiles is part of your pack, you should be taking up for him, not for the bitch that hurt him. I don't care what my son said, he doesn't deserve to be scarred for the rest of his life over a silly, jealous comment."

With wide eyes, Derek looked back at the little omega on the table. John was right, Stiles was probably going to be left with permanent scars because of his girlfriend. Stiles was hyper and mouthy, but he didn't deserve this. It was so easy to forget that Stiles was an omega because he had never scented his true scent and because he didn't act like other omegas, but Stiles was an omega too and he was precious to the pack and deserved to be protected.

Melissa grimaced when she pulled the rag away from Stiles' cheek and saw that it was still sluggishly bleeding. "John, we need to get him to the hospital. One of the slashes went clean through his cheek."

John gently scooped his son off the table. "Talia, I thank you for your invitation as always, you know you're family to us, but if Derek brings that omega again then don't bother inviting us. I know better than anyone else that Stiles can be a handful, but he doesn't deserve to be hurt in one of the few places and with some of the few people that he feels safe with. I promised him when I took him in that he would never be hurt again and I will do everything within my power to keep that promise."

Talia quickly opened the door for the sheriff. "John, you have been pack for many years, Stiles too, I can promise you now that she will never be allowed to step foot on Hale property again. You know that I adore Stiles, I will never chose a spiteful omega over him."

John looked at Talia, his eyes hard. "Next time Derek brings a date can you please give me a heads up? I know Stiles is only thirteen, but you know how he feels about Derek. Hell, Stiles was only eight when he scented him as his mate. Just, give me the chance to prepare him next time."

Talia looked stricken, the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Stiles. "I'm really sorry, John. Please, call me later to let me know how he is doing."

John nodded his head. "I'm sorry if I seemed rude, but Stiles is my everything and he will always come first. Don't let that bitch leave, I'll have a deputy here in ten minutes."

"She's not going anywhere." Talia reassured. "I'll worry about her, you just worry about Stiles."


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, sixteen year old Stiles Stillinski poked at the scar on his right cheek that ran from the middle his ear to corner of his top lip. The scar, even after three years, was still red, and raised, and every time he looked in the mirror he was reminded of that foul omega that Derek had brought to the pack cookout. It was also a reminder of the last time he saw Derek, his mate.

Since that fateful day, Derek had been avoiding him. His dad tried to make him feel better by telling him that Derek was just really busy with college and work, but he knew better. Scott had seen him multiple times while training with the pack, but they were only the times where Derek knew he wouldn't be there. Derek just didn't want to see him.

It hurt knowing that Derek hated him so much that he skipped out on pack functions just to avoid seeing him. For the most part, the rest of the pack still treated him like family, but he was starting to feel very uncomfortable around them. Because of him, Derek didn't visit as much. No one blamed him for Derek's absence to his face, but he knew what they were thinking behind his back. Derek was blood family, not him, it should be Derek at the birthday parties and cookouts, not Stiles the spaz.

"Kiddo, I'm leaving?" John called through the bathroom door. "Don't forget we have to be at Talia's by six tonight."

Sighing, Stiles opened up the bathroom door and walked into his father's arms. This was one thing that never changed over the years, his desire to be hugged and loved by his father. There was no better place in the world then in his dad's arms.

"Hey, is everything alright?" John asked worriedly.

Sniffling back his tears, Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "Everything is going to change now." He said sadly.

"What do you mean? What is going to change?"

Rubbing at his eyes, Stiles stepped away from his father. "Scott, he'll be different after tonight. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that he will no longer have to suffer with asthma, but now he's going to be big and strong, he isn't going to want to be my friend anymore."

"Hey, that is not going to happen!" John stressed. "Scott loves you, the two of you have been inseparable for eight years. He's not going to turn his back on you just because he's a werewolf."

Stiles gave his dad a sad smile. "Scott is already planning on trying out for the lacrosse team, once the team sees how good he is because of his new wolfy powers, they will all want to be his friend. Pretty soon he'll be hanging out with Jackson and Danny and I'll be all alone."

Stiles yanked at his hair in frustration. "God, I sound like such a spoiled and selfish brat, no wonder Derek hates me. This is going to be good for Scott, Scott always wanted to be part of the popular crowd. Here I am whining about myself when I should be happy for my brother."

John didn't know what to say, he could see in his son's eyes that he was truly worried about losing Scott. He didn't think Scott would ever turn his back on Stiles, but Scott was getting ready to undergo a huge life change. He would like to believe that the boy he saw as another son would continue to stay at Stiles' side, but people changed. It would be easy for Scott to lose himself in the popular crowd and leave Stiles behind.

"Have you talked to Scott about this?" John asked gently.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Are you crazy? Scott is so excited about becoming a werewolf, it's all he talks about. I can't bring him down with my stupid and selfish fears, that's just wrong. Just, forget I said anything, okay, dad? Please don't say anything to him or Melissa."

"I won't say anything, Stiles, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Scott loves you."

"Scott is an alpha, and after tonight he will be a werewolf alpha and a lacrosse star, he isn't going to want to hang out with a weak omega who no one likes, not even his mate, and who doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut. It's going to hurt, but Scott deserves this. I hate seeing him so sick and he's only getting worse. Even if I lose him to Jackson and his minions, it will be worth it to see Scott healthy and happy."

John pulled his son back into another hug. "You're a good kid, if you lose Scott, it's his loss." He wished there was more he could say or do for his son, he hated seeing him so worried and sad, but if he didn't leave now he was going to be late for his shift.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Hey, is it okay if I go see Deaton today? I have to return the last book I borrowed and he wants to show me a few tricks."

"That's fine, kiddo, just don't be late for Scott's last night as a human dinner."

"I won't be late, Deaton's going to be at the dinner anyway."

**TW

Deaton could tell that there was something bothering the young omega the second he walked into his clinic. Stiles had always been easy to read, all you had to do was look into those big, whisky brown eyes and you could read everything that the boy was feeling. "You finished the book already?" He asked, taking the book from his hands.

Stiles shrugged. "I was bored."

Deaton frowned when he spotted dark bags under Stiles' eyes. "Have you been having trouble sleeping?"

Stiles wondered the vets exam room, poking at things and aimlessly picking things up. "I have had a lot on my mind lately. Sometimes my brain won't shut off long enough for me to go to sleep."

Deaton also didn't miss how much weight the omega had lost since the last time he saw him. Something was seriously troubling the teen. "Is there something you wish to talk about, Stiles?"

Stiles sighed. "It's nothing important, just me being my normal neurotic, spastic self. So, got anymore books for me to read?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I have two actually." Deaton explained as he pulled two old looking books from his bag. "One is another book on sparks, and the other on omegas."

Stiles crinkled his face up. "Why do I want to read about omegas? It's bad enough that a I am one, now you want me to read about them? It sucks being an omega...the end!"

"For the past eight years." Deaton said, ignoring the omega's smart remark. "I have been compiling whatever information I could find about male omegas and writing them down in this book. This may look like an ordinary book about omegas on the outside, but the inside is dedicated to male omegas. Stiles, you're sixteen now, soon you will be experiencing your first heat. I know it sucks, but you need to be prepared."

All the color drained from Stiles' face and the book slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor with a loud bang. "Excuse me! What the hell did you just say?"

"Heat, Stiles, soon you will be experiencing your first heat. Unlike female omegas though, you won't be able to go to a heat clinic for them to help you through it."

"What the fuck! Why am I just hearing about this now? Hell no am I going to have heat, I'm not a girl. I can't do this, I can't have heats." Stiles placed his shaking hand on his chest and pushed, he was seconds from having an epic panic attack. "Please, doc, isn't there a spell or a charm that will prevent me from going into heat?"

Deaton sadly shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Stiles, there are no spells or charms that will prevent a heat from coming on."

"Then knock me out!" Stiles screeched loudly. "Pump me up full of drugs and keep me on them until it's over. This...this can't happen."

"The heat will burn out any drugs in your system in minutes, Stiles. I'm sorry, but there is nothing that you can do. What we need to focus on is how to get you through them without attracting every unmated alpha within twenty miles. Heat clinics are specially designed to block the scent of an unmated omega in heat, but you won't have the safety of the heat clinic to hide in."

Stiles bent forward and braced his hands on his knees. "I think I'm going to be sick. Is the room spinning? Why is the room spinning? Is it hot in here or is it just me? This can't be happening. Why me? Why does bad shit always happen to me? I can't go into heat, I don't even know what the hell a heat really is. How long will it last? Is it painful? Do I have to have sex with someone? How many times a year will I go into heat. Oh holy fuck, can I get pregnant?"

Deaton directed the distressed boy to a chair then pushed him down onto it. He had warned John multiple times over the years to discuss with Stiles what was going to happen to him once he reached maturity and about his heats, but alphas could be so stubborn at times...and squeamish when it came to talking about heats with their omega children. For eight years Stiles had been living his life as a beta, and it worked fine and was what he had needed, but now his body was changing, he could no longer hide from what he truly was..

"Alright, Stiles, I want you to take a deep breath and hold it for the count of ten then slowly release it." Deaton instructed.

"Why?" Stiles gasped breathlessly. "It this another stupid omega thing?"

"No, this is a managing a panic attack thing. Now do what I said."

Stiles did as Deaton instructed, but he could only hold his breath for the count of five. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought it was trying to beat its way out. He had always known that he was an omega, but he never thought in a million years that he would suffer through heats. He just assumed that he was some genetic freak, a freak who happened to be an omega who didn't have heats or couldn't get pregnant. He was a dude for crying out loud and dudes most certainty did not get pregnant.

"Another deep breath and hold it." Deaton instructed again as he knelt in front of the omega. "Alright, Stiles, even though you are a male, you do have the ability to get pregnant. You will go into heat every sixty days or so and your heat will last about a week. Your heat will be similar to a female omega's heat, and if you have sex during that time, you will get pregnant. Your heat will not be fun, without a mate it will be downright excruciating. You will be so out of your mind during your heat, that a stranger could walk in and mate you and you wouldn't try to stop him. In truth, you will beg for him to mate you."

Stiles lunged for the trash can and lost his lunch at the thought of some strange alpha mating him while he was delirious with heat. "Please, isn't there a needle or something you can give to prevent me from going into heat?"

Deaton shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Stiles, but I will do everything that I can to help you. Heat clinics have trained betas that help omegas through their heat, are there any betas that you trust?"

"Are you crazy!" Stiles cried. "I can't ask one of my beta friends to have sex with me for a week straight. Have you been smoking the wrong herbs again? Deaton, my only friend that I trust one hundred percent is Scott, and no way in hell am I asking Scott to mate with me."

"A heat partner has to be a beta, Stiles, beta's won't lose themselves to your mating pheromones. Also, if you mate with an alpha while in heat, it will create a permanent bond. That alpha will be your alpha mate for life. The main job of a beta heat partner is to help you through your heat in whatever way you're comfortable with. Some omegas just want to be taken care of and snuggled, other want the betas to use toys on them, some need the seed but don't want sex so the beta will ejaculate then insert his seed into the omega then use a knotted dildo to seal it in, and then there are those who want full penetration from a beta with a fake knot strapped to his penis."

Stiles finally lost his battle with his tears. This was all too much on top of everything else he was feeling. He was already feeling broken over Derek avoiding him for three years, he no longer felt like pack, he felt like an outsider looking in, and now he was losing Scott. His world was once again being ripped to shreds, and now this. He just wanted to curl into a ball and die.

Deaton tried to comfort the boy, but nothing was helping. He had expected Stiles to take the news of his upcoming heats badly, but this was far worse than what he had prepared for. There had to be more going on here, more than just finding out about his heats and being able to get pregnant. Stiles had not only looked bad when he first entered his clinic, he looked depressed.

"How about an operation? Can't you make me sterile or something?" Stiles wailed.

"No!" Deaton quickly answered. "Stiles, you are more than just an omega, you are also a spark. You still need training, but I believe that you are an exceptionally powerful spark...possibly even a mage. You survived a year on your own in the wilderness when you shouldn't have survived three days. If you go messing with your body to prevent your heat, you could end up destroying your spark."

"I'm just stubborn." Stiles cried brokenly. He could totally get on board with being a spark, he was all about being bad ass, but he didn't want to be an omega. "I don't understand why being a male omega is such a big thing. There are witches, wizards, and plenty of other supernatural beings out there, what's so special about being a spark?"

Sighing, Deaton tapped the book that was still on the floor where Stiles dropped it. "Everything that I discovered is in this book, but there is more than just one reason why you are coveted by others. One, only male omegas or their descendants can be sparks. Somewhere in your biological bloodline there was a male omega, it could have been your many times great grandfather because the gene can skip generations, only those deemed worthy enough are blessed with the gift."

"This is not a gift or a blessing." Stiles spat. "This has been a curse. My biological family hated me, literally threw me away because of what I am. I am a freak, an abomination!"

Pursing his lips, Deaton shook his head. He had thought Stiles moved on from his past, that he no longer saw himself as an abomination, but he had been wrong. He would never be able to fully access his spark if he refused to accept himself and what he is. There was a very real chance that his spark could literally explode within himself, killing him and anyone near him at the time. Stiles was pretty much a walking time bomb at this point. He was going to have to have a serious talk with John.

Shaking his head, Stiles rested his head against the wall as tears ran unchecked down his cheeks. "So that's it, that's why I would be in danger if it was discovered I was an omega? There are people out there that would want to make a bunch of little sparks?"

"I said there were many reasons." Deaton pointed out patiently. "That is just one of them. Stiles, sparks are extremely powerful and they're not limited in their magic, not like witches and wizards. Look, everything is in the book. You have had a big shock today, take the book and go home and take a nap. Try to put all of this out of your mind for now and just enjoy the dinner party tonight. Everything else can wait."

Stiles reluctantly took the book with a trembling hand. "When can I expect my first heat?"

"All omegas are different." Deaton shrugged. "Normally omegas experience their first heat six months after their sixteenth birthday. Yours could happen earlier, or later, we're kind of in uncharted territory here. I want you to rest the rest of the day, but come tomorrow I want you reading that book. You need to be prepared."

Stiles felt shaky and nauseous. "You said that I will need somewhere safe to go during my heat, but won't my charm block my scent?"

"I'm afraid not. Your scent will be so strong during your heat that it will cancel out the charms on the necklace. Stiles, you can't be anywhere near an unmated alpha during your heat, not even your father."

"But, I have never spent more than a single night away from my dad, and even then it was just for sleepovers with Scott. I can't be away from him for an entire week."

"Stiles, you are going to be so out if it with your heat that you won't know or care where you are."

Stiles bit into his bottom lip so hard that blood filled his mouth. "My dad wouldn't be affected by my heat, he's my dad. Family members aren't supposed to be affected by an omega's heat."

Sighing, Deaton placed his hands on Stiles's shoulders. "Stiles, John isn't your biological father." He reminded gently. "I know that you don't like thinking about your life before the sheriff, and the sheriff has been your father in every sense of the word, but he is still not blood to you. Maybe he won't be affected by your heat, John is an incredibly strong man, but I don't think we should test him. At the end of the day, he is an unmated alpha and you are an unmated omega who is not biologically related to him."

Stiles numbly nodded his head while more tears fell from his eyes. "Where will I go?" He asked in a small and scared voice.

"I'm trying to find another safe location, but so far the only place I think powerful enough to block your scent is the root cellar of the Nematon."

"You want me to spend a week in the dug out dirt pit under that big, creepy old tree in the middle of the preserve, are you crazy?"

Deaton's eyes widened in shock. "You have been to the Nematon?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I lived in the preserve for over a year, I probably know those woods as well as the pack. I once spent three nights in that dirty pit hiding from the wolves. That place isn't fit enough for a spider to stay for a week let alone me."

"It's not perfect." Deaton conceded. "But the Nematon is extremely powerful, I believe that it is the only place, outside a heat clinic, that can block your scent. I have already placed some supplies there incase your heat hits you earlier than what we're expecting, but we also can clean the place up a bit, maybe pitch a tent. We can make it so your are comfortable."

"As comfortable as one can be while in heat." Stiles grumbled. "I think I'd rather throw myself off of Suicide Cliff than spend a week under a creepy magical tree."

"Don't talk like that!" Deaton snapped. "You will only have to go there until you find a mate. Once you're mated your pheromones will only attract your mate and your mate will be able to ground you and help you control your heats."

Stiles' heart gave a painful jolt when his mind automatically went to Derek. He had always assumed that Derek would be his mate, but now the shit head couldn't even stand being in the same county as him. "Well, thanks for the freak out, doc, but I think I'm going to go home and break into dad's liquor cabinet and try to drown myself in alcohol. As always it's been fun."

Deaton debated on whether he should call and warn John or not. Maybe he shouldn't have told Stiles about his heats, but John wasn't doing it and the boy needed to be prepared. Stiles was a male omega, an unknown, his heat could hit him at any moment. It was too dangerous to hide this information from him. If he went into heat while at school where there were probably over a hundred alphas, Stiles could be torn to shreds by them in their blind, animalistic desire to claim him.

***TW

Stiles was trying to fake a smile as everyone chatted happily over dinner. Scott was grinning ear to ear over finally getting to get the bite in a few short hours and Melissa was nervously fussing over him. Derek, who finally decided to show his too gorgeous face, was staring at him from across the table, but for once he was the one doing the ignoring. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with Derek, the bastard had hurt him too deeply. Derek hadn't even visited him or sent him a cheesy get well card after his girlfriend tried to tear his face off. At the thought of that, Stiles brought his hand up and rubbed at the deep scar that he had been left with. Luckily only the slash that went clean through his cheek had left a scar behind. One scar was bad enough, three would have been horrible.

Derek paled when he saw Stiles touch the scar that Rebekah gave him. His mom had told him that the omega had been left with a scar, but she didn't tell him how bad it was. It was his fault that Stiles was scarred, he should have seen Rebekah for the spiteful omega bitch that she was. Even his friends at school tried to warn him against her, but he had been smitten with the pretty omega.

After the attack, Sheriff Stillinski had discovered that Rebekah's nails had been fake and purposely sharpened to be used as weapons. She had pleaded that she only used them in self defense, but Stiles hadn't hurt her, he had just been a jealous thirteen year old boy with a smart mouth. Stiles would forever be scarred because of him.

For the past three years he had been beating himself up over the incident. Every time he tried to go see Stiles to apologize, all he could see was Stiles' beautiful face ripped open and gushing blood. He didn't blame Stiles for upsetting Rebekah, he had been just a kid, he blamed himself for ever falling for and trusting an omega like Rebekah.

Despite the livid scar on Stiles' cheek, the young omega grew up to be even more stunning than what he had pictured...and he had spent a lot of time picturing Stiles. Before, Stiles had been just a kid, just barely a teen, but now he was a stunning young man.

Derek just wished that Stiles would acknowledge him. Multiple times now he had tried to get Stiles' attention, but the omega was acting like he didn't exist. That was his fault too, he shouldn't have ignored his pack mate for three years. His mom had told him that Stiles always asked about him and looked for him. He had shamefully allowed his guilt to keep him away whenever he knew Stiles would be at the house.

Stiles glumly poked at his food and only nibbled when his father glared at him. Everything was changing now, and he was terrified that they were changing for the bad. Any food he put in his mouth sat heavily in his stomach and threatened to come back up. He knew that he was going to lose Scott, call it omega's intuition, but he just knew deep down that he was going to lose him to the popular crowd. Scott wasn't the only person he was losing, he was losing the pack. Maybe they blamed him for Derek staying away, but he no longer felt like pack. He loved the pack, they had been his family for eight years, but now he felt like he was in the outside looking in. Everyone interacted with each other, touching, laughing, and talking, but lately they had been leaving him out. Even Cora, she didn't invite him last week when she invited the rest of the pack teens, Erica, Boyd, and Issac to go bowling with her. He had always been close to Cora, but she very rarely spoke to him anymore.

As if losing Scott and the pack wasn't bad enough, soon he was going to be losing himself to his heats. His body was going to take complete control over him for a week every sixty days, demanding him to have nonstop sex. His body was going to burn painfully, making him wish for death until some big, dumb alpha knotted him. He hated this! He hated being an omega!

Feeling bile burn the back of his throat, Stiles lunged to his feet and raced to the bathroom. He heard his father yelling his name, but he didn't want to disgrace himself by throwing up in front everyone.

Derek's nose twitched when he caught a different, and very enticing scent coming off of Stiles as he ran past him. The scent was so mouthwatering that he felt himself harden in his jeans. It was the scent of a ripe omega, but not just any omega, his omega. Stiles Stillinski was his true mate.

Feeling shocked, confused, and a bit lightheaded, Derek looked up to find his uncle Peter smirking at him. Raising his glass, Peter gave him a sly wink. "Finally caught on, have you, dear nephew? Bet you're feeling pretty shitty right now for how you treated your mate the past few years? I did try to warn you."

***TW

"Stiles!" John banged on the bathroom door. "Let me in, son!"

Groaning, Stiles rested his sweaty head on the cool porcelain toilet seat. His stomach was cramping from how violently he had gotten sick. "I'm a little bit busy, dad." He moaned pitifully.

"Are you okay, son?"

Even though he knew that his father couldn't see him, Stiles shook his head no. He was far from okay. "Can we please go home, dad?"

"Are you sick, do you have a stomach bug?"

Stiles closed his eyes wishing that he could just disappear. He just wanted to go home where he felt safe and sleep for the rest of his life. Yes, he knew that he was being dramatic, but he was having a really shitty day.

"Stiles!" John called again when his son didn't answer him.

"John, here's the key." Talia said, handing John the key to the bathroom door. "I don't know what's going on with him, but it's not a stomach virus." She said, tapping her nose. Has something been bothering him lately?"

John wanted to tell Talia all about Stiles' fears of losing Scott, but it wasn't his place to tell. Stiles asked him not to say anything and he was going to honor his wishes. "He's sixteen, everything's been bothering him."

Talia frowned at her friend. "I have noticed that Stiles is losing weight and he looks exhausted, he also hasn't been hanging out with the pack. I'm just worried about him, John."

"I talked to him earlier today, he..." John stopped talking when the bathroom door opened up revealing his very pale and sickly looking son.

"Can we go home, please?" Stiles asked in a small voice as he rested his forehead on his dad's chest. Inhaling deeply, he let his dad's scent sooth and comfort him.

"Of course." John quickly answered. "You're leaving your jeep though and you're riding with me, you don't look like you're in any condition to be driving."

"If you give me your keys I'll see that you jeep makes it safely home."

Stiles didn't look at Talia as he handed her his keys. "Try not to hurt Scotty too much when you bite him." He mumbled into his dad's chest.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." Talia reassured. "Don't worry about Scott, just take care of yourself."

Nodding his head, Stiles walked past his dad and Talia, he wanted to get home before he got sick again. Spotting Scott lingering at the end of the hall looking anxiously at him, he started crying as he rushed to him. "I love you." He said as he pulled him into a hug.

Scott was use to Stiles' hugs by now, but this one felt different. There was a desperation to this hug that he never felt before. "I know, and I love you too, you're my brother. What's wrong, are you sick?"

"Just a stomach bug." Stiles whispered, hoping that the wolves didn't hear his lie. "Sorry to ruin your party."

"Nah, man, it's not you're fault. You can't help being sick. Believe me, I know all about ruining a good time by getting sick."

"Don't change being Scotty after you take the bite." Stiles choked out desperately. "Don't leave me." Before Scott could say anything, Stiles pulled away and rushed out of the house. He climbed into his dad's cruiser, refusing to look at Derek who he knew had followed him out. Closing his eyes, he rested his head back on the seat as he once again lost the battle with his tears. Why the hell was he crying so damn much anymore?

***TW

Deaton stopped John before he had a chance to follow his son out the door. "John, I need you to bring Stiles by the clinic tomorrow, it's important."

"If he's not sick." John answered distractedly. He didn't want to deal with Deaton right now, his son needed him.

"John, you and I both know he isn't sick, but there is something wrong with him."

"He's just going through a tough time." John snapped. "A lot of changes are happening and he's scared. He just needs to see that everything is going to be alright."

Deaton grabbed John's arm again as he went to brush past him. "Derek scented him as his mate. The necklace is no longer working."

"What?" John paled. "But, I don't smell anything different coming from him."

"Neither do I." Talia added. "He still smells like a beta to me."

Deaton frowned as he thought. "That's good to hear. Maybe the necklace isn't strong enough to block his true mate now that he is of age."

"He's sixteen years old, he's not of age." John growled.

"John, I don't know what's going on with him, but Stiles is terrified and depressed. All us wolves could scent the hopelessness pouring off of him at the table." Talia said gently.

"Look, we'll talk later. Stiles isn't feeling well, maybe it's just mentally, but he wants to go home so I'm taking him home. I'll talk to him when he settles down."

"Don't forget to come by the clinic tomorrow." Deaton reminded. "It's important."

"It always is." John nodded."

***TW

Derek stood there at a loss. He didn't know what to do, Stiles was sitting in the car reeking of sadness and crying. He once saw Stiles fall out of a tree and break his arm and not shed a single tear. What happened to the fun loving little omega who couldn't stop talking and had to hug everyone?

Peter stepped up next to his nephew and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Not all of us our lucky enough to find our true mate, don't be a dumb ass and ruin this. Stiles is an amazing young man, but lately he has been depressed and sad and it's only getting worse. Cora even stopped hanging out with him because she says he brings everyone's mood down. I know Stiles has noticed, which I'm sure isn't helping with his depression. He's sinking into a bad place, Derek, he needs help. He needs his mate."

A canine sounding whine came from Derek. "But how do I help? Because of me Stiles will live the rest of his life with that ugly scar on his cheek. He couldn't even look at me tonight."

"That's because you hurt him by ignoring him for three years. Three years, Derek, that's a long time. You never even visited him after the attack. You ignoring him hurt him worse than that omega's nails and left him with an even worse scar on the inside. You need to get over the attack and your guilt and help him before we lose him."

"I'll talk to him."

"Not tonight." John growled from behind. "He's already upset and in need of rest. If he's up to it, you can visit tomorrow evening."

"Thank you. You know that he's my mate?"

Shaking his head, John snorted. "Everyone has known since Stiles was eight, you were the only one blind and stupid. I'm not giving you permission to date him yet, not until you pull your head out from your ass and apologize for being an insensitive prick these past three years."

Derek winced, it wasn't good being on the wrong side of your mate's father, especially when the father was the sheriff and knew how to put werewolves down. John was also insanely protective of his omega son. "I'll apologize tomorrow, I promise."

"I'm too old for this shit." John grumbled as he walked past Derek and a laughing Peter to get to his car. He had a sinking feeling that things with Stiles were going to get worse before they got better."

***TW


	6. Chapter 6

John mentally cursed worse than a drunken sailor as his previous thought came back to bite him in the ass. Of course things were going to get worse, this was Stiles after all. He had been in the middle of enjoying a wonderful dream involving Melissa in her nurses' outfit with a stethoscope and a tongue depressor when he woke to his son leaning over him with his face flushed a bright red, his hair plastered to his head with sweat, and his pupils blown wide with fear. Instantly he was on his feet trying not to panic, but failing epically.

John had never seen an omega in heat before, Claudia had been a beta, but he knew what the signs were and he could scent it. Stiles was in the early stages of heat and quickly losing himself to it.

"Please, dad!" Stiles wailed as he tugged on his damp shirt and scratched at his arms. "Please make it stop! I'm burning!"

John literally tripped over himself in his haste to find his phone in his discarded pants pocket. He had to get Stiles somewhere safe before every unmated alpha on the block woke from his scent. He would hate to kill his neighbors, but he will shoot every damn one point blank dead if he needed to.

Stiles fell onto his father's bed and curled into a ball, whimpering. He hadn't been feeling right since he left Scott's dinner party, but he had thought that it was just exhaustion due to a stressful day with multiple panic attacks. He had fallen asleep easily for a change, but then he woke a few hours later hot, sweaty, his lower stomach cramping, and his skin feeling as though there were insects crawling all over it. At first he didn't think much of it, until he felt something leak from his backside. Horrified, it dawned on him that his body was preparing itself to be mated. He was in heat!

How could this be happening so soon, he had just learned about his heats a few short hours ago? He wasn't ready for this, he hadn't read Deaton's book yet. Not only was he not ready...he didn't want this.

It had taken him twenty minutes to get from his room to his father's room which was just a few short steps down the hall. Deaton's warning about every unmated alpha scenting him and wanting to breed him was screaming in his head. He didn't want to go to the creepy Nematon, but he couldn't stay here. He knew his father would try his best to protect him, but he couldn't risk his father getting killed by a sexed up alpha hell bent on claiming a ripe omega.

"Deaton!" John screamed into his phone, panic clear in his voice. "Stiles is in heat! What the hell do I do?"

Stiles was coherent enough to hear Deaton cursing on the other end of the phone. As long as he has known him, he has never heard the vet curse like that. He then heard Deaton ask his dad if his heat was affecting him.

"Are you fucking mad, you insane Druid?" John bellowed loudly. "He's my son, you pervert! I would never..."

Despite the burning and the pain, Stiles grinned. Deaton had been so sure that his dad would lose himself to his heat because they weren't blood related, but blood wasn't everything. His dad may be in a blind panic, but he had no desire to claim him. His heat wasn't affecting his dad at all...other than terrifying him.

If he wasn't hurting so much and burning up, he would find his father completely losing his shit funny as all hell. His dad was always in control, but now he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Stiles must have blacked out because the next thing he was aware of he was waking in the back of his dad's cruiser with his dad flying down the road with his lights flashing. The pain and the heat was so bad now that he felt like he was dying. He was also impossibly hard...so hard that it physically hurt. "Please, daddy, please make it stop." He cried pitifully. "I'm dying, please save me."

John was still wearing his sleep pants and an old police academy tee shirt. After he got off the phone with Deaton he had scooped up his son who had passed out cold on his bed and rushed him out the door. He had to get to the Nematon as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, I wish I could help." Not being able to help his son was killing him. Since Stiles crept his way into his life, he has done everything in his power to protect him and give him the best life possible. He has been by his side for all his ups and down, but this was something that he couldn't help him with, and he hated feeling helpless.

John wasn't surprised to find Talia and Peter waiting with Deaton when he pulled up at the east entrance of the preserve. It didn't matter what time a day or night it was, pack was always there to help.

Peter rushed to the car, ripping open the back door and scooping up the burning omega. Neither him nor Talia were affected by Stiles' scent since they were both happily mated and Deaton was a beta. Unlike with Talia though, his mate was an omega so he had plenty of experience when it came to dealing with one in heat.

John reached for his son, growling when Peter refused to hand him over. "Dammit, John, I'm stronger and faster and the Nematon is a good two miles in. Let me run with him and get him settled while you and Deaton follow. We're deep in the preserve, but there is still a chance he can be scented,"

John didn't like it, but Peter was right. If he carried Stiles, it would take them twice as long to get to the tree. "Please be carful with him, he's suffering."

Peter knew that any touch right now that wasn't sexual would be painful for the young omega. His skin was so sensitive that the slightest touch will feel like needles piercing his skin. Normally an omega's heat would come in waves. During the height of the wave penetration would take place with the alphas knot locking them together. After that, the omega's heat would settle for an hour two, giving the omega a chance to eat, drink, and sleep before the next wave hit. For Stiles, without a mate or beta heat partner, it was going to feel like he's riding one big wave without ever coming down to rest. This was going to be pure torture on the omega.

Peter was surprised when he got to the root cellar of the Nematon to find that it had been cleaned. It was still a damn root cellar in the ground, but at least it had been cleared of cobwebs and bugs. "I can't believe he has to spend his heat here." He spat in disgust. "Stiles should be in a comfortable room with professionals helping him through this. This is disgusting, he deserves better."

"I know, brother." Talia sighed as she went to the corner of the cellar and drug out large box. "Luckily Deaton had been thinking ahead and already started stocking this place in anticipation of Stiles going into heat." With that, she pulled out an inflatable mattress and got to work setting it up.

Peter kissed Stiles on forehead when the omega started crying. He was burning so hot that it was getting uncomfortable to hold him. "He can't go through this alone, Talia, it will kill him."

"I agree, but I don't think John will want Derek helping."

Peter snorted. "John will shoot me if I even suggest it."

"I know this isn't ideal, but it's the safest for him. Deaton has stocked the cellar with towels, sheets, water, food, electrolytes, heat toys, and he even has an IV for administering fluids if need be. We'll see him through this."

Peter wasn't so sure. His mate's heats were hell on her, and that was with him seeing her through them. Stiles had no one. If they tried to help him, touch him in anyway that wasn't sexual, it was going to make his heat ten times worse. Stiles needed to be knotted, either by an alpha or a dildo, but he had no heat partner to help. They couldn't help, not only were both him and his sister mated, but also because Stiles hadn't given them permission. It would be rape if they touched him while he was in heat without his permission.

They shouldn't have put off preparing for Stiles' heat, they should have been ready for this before Stiles turned sixteen. Granted, they did think they had a few more months before his first heat, but now Stiles was going to suffer because of their oversight. This wouldn't be such a big deal if they could take him to a heat clinic where there were trained professionals who could help him through this, but poor Stiles was on his own.

***TW

Stiles didn't want to open his eyes, for once his body didn't feel like it was a burning inferno. That didn't mean that he wasn't in pain though, every muscle in his body hurt. He felt like he had gotten chewed up by one of the wolves, set one fire, then drug through the preserve for days. His mind may want him to wake, but his body wanted to remain blissfully unconscious.

"Stiles, son, are you awake?"

Moaning, Stiles wanted to move away from the hand that was running through his hair, but he was in too much pain to attempt moving. Normally he loved it when his dad played with his hair, but his skin literally felt like it had been set on fire and was now covered in painful blisters. Even the slightest touch was painful.

John quickly withdrew his hand when Talia told him that she sensed that Stiles was in pain. "Why isn't he waking fully? It's been three days since his heat has ended."

"John, like I explained multiple times already." Deaton sighed patiently. "Stiles is exhausted. He just spent seven days going through hell. Even if he wakes fully today, which I believe that he will, it's still going to be days before he's strong enough to get up and move around."

"John, I have been married to my omega for nine years so I have a lot of heats under my belt, but never have a seen a heat as bad as his. I was actually terrified that his heart was going to give out on him. If he was my son, I would have him mated before his next heat. I know he's only sixteen, but he's not going to see seventeen if he has to keep going through this."

Deaton nodded his head in agreement. "This was bad, John, very bad. He can't take going through that again. His heart will give out on him."

John didn't like it of course, who would like seeing their only child mated at sixteen, but Peter and Deaton were right. He hadn't felt so much fear and helplessness since Claudia laid dying in his arms. He couldn't go through that again, and he sure as hell couldn't allow Stiles to.

"Let's hope you're son can get his head out of his ass and back on straight." John gave in as he looked at his old friend. "I'll allow them to mate and they can go out on dates and spend heats together, but Stiles lives with me until he graduates."

Talia inclined her head. "That sounds more than fair. I know Derek messed up, but it wasn't on purpose. He's innocent in not knowing that Stiles was his mate, it's not like he was able to scent his true scent, but he's guilty of ignoring him for three years. That was wrong.

Stiles wanted to scream, to lash out at his dad and Talia. Who were they to plan his mating? He didn't even know if he wanted Derek anymore. Derek had hurt him bad, why would he want to spend the rest of his life with the overly grumpy werewolf? Right now the last thing he wanted to think about was mating. He just spent the last week burning and in a constant state of painful arousal, just the thought of being touched physically made him want to throw up.

John frowned as he looked down at his son. "He's lost so much more weight. He looks frail...breakable."

"Another reason why he needs to be mated before his next heat. He won't have time to gain the weight lost during this heat before the next one hits, he can't go another week without eating." Deaton explained. He had stocked the cellar with food, but Stiles was never coherent enough to eat.

Stiles whimpered when he felt fingers poking at his arm. He wanted to jerk his arm away, but his body wasn't listening to his brain's commands.

"Easy, Stiles." Deaton said soothingly. "I'm just checking your IV. I know it hurts so ill be quick."

"Is he awake? Why isn't his eyes opening?" John asked anxiously.

"I believe he's awake and can hear us, but he's too weak and in too much pain to open his eyes or move just yet. I just gave him something for the pain, so hopefully that'll help."

"Oh, thank god!" John cried. "Son, don't try to force yourself, just rest up until you're ready."

Stiles would have snorted if he could. He wasn't going to force himself, moving was the last thing he wanted to do. Feeling himself slipping back into unconsciousness, he happily gave in without a fight.

When Stiles next woke, he was able to open his eyes without too much effort. His body was still aching though so he decided to put off moving for a little while longer. Scanning the room without moving his head, Stiles was relieved to see that he was back in his room. After his heat ended his dad must have brought him home. He was thrilled not to be in the nasty pit in the ground.

"Stiles?"

It took a minute for his eyes to focus, but when they did he spotted his dad leaning over him looking exhausted and worried. His dad worked a lot and slept very little, but he had never seen such dark circles under his eyes before. His dad looked like hell.

"Can you hear me, son?"

Stiles only managed to make a grunting sound, his throat hurt and felt raw.

John grabbed for a glass of cool water with a straw in it that he had by the bed. "Tiny sips. Deaton said you're throat is going to be hurting for a bit from all the screaming you did."

Stiles sipped greedily at the water. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had a drink. He couldn't remember much of his heat, other than pain, heat, arousal, and more pain. He never ever, ever wanted to experience that again...ever!

John took the water away before Stiles could drink too much. Stiles' stomach was empty and he didn't want him vomiting the water back up. "How are you feeling?"

"Dead!" Stiles croaked out. He wanted to say more, but that was all he could get out and that was honestly how he felt.

John grimaced. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Kiddo. I knew heats were bad, but I never imagined they were that bad."

Stiles tried to give his dad a reassuring smile. His dad looked bad, had he even slept while he was out of his mind, desperate for an alpha's knot? At that thought, Stiles paled. What had he done or said while he was in heat? Did his dad and Deaton stay with him the entire time? He had a vague memory of tearing all his clothes off.

"Stiles, what wrong?" John cried when his son started making a choking sound.

"W-What happened? What did I do? God, please tell me you didn't see me naked?" The more Stiles talked the easier it got, his throat still hurt, but the water and adrenaline were helping.

Looking sheepish, John rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we uhm, for the most part we left you alone, but we did have to keep checking on you. We wanted to give you your privacy, but you were in bad shape. At times your heart was beating so fast and hard that we feared it was going to give out. You couldn't eat, drink, or sleep, you were burning up, crying and thrashing. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to watch."

"By day four all you could pretty much do was lay there and cry. You were weak and dehydrated so Deaton started an IV. He couldn't start it before day four because you were thrashing about and flailing, he was afraid that you would tear the IV out."

"Myself, Talia, or Peter were with you, mostly outside the Nematon, at all times, and Deaton stopped in every few hours. Yes, we did see you naked, but we knew that you couldn't control what you did or said. Peter has an omega mate, he knows all about heats and he was very helpful. I would have lost it had he not been there."

"After your heat ended we cleaned you up as best as we could there then brought you home where I gave you a bath. That was four days ago."

"Four days!" Stiles cried softly. "I have been asleep for four days?"

John nodded his head. "And your looking at a few more days in bed before you're strong enough to get back on your feet. Stiles, what you went through was terrible!"

"That's going to be two weeks of school missed. How am I ever going to catch up?"

"The school thinks you're out with mono and Scott has been collecting your work. You're the smartest kid in your year, I don't doubt for a second that you won't be able to get caught up."

"Oh my god, Scott! How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's great...better than great." John beamed. "His body accepted the bite with no complications and he's now one of Beacon Hills' star lacrosse players. Their first game is this weekend, hopefully you'll be up to going. Scott's nervous so he could use a cheer section."

Stiles was happy for his friend, but he also felt like crying. Scott was going to be one of the cool and popular kids now. He shouldn't be jealous, he loved Scotty, but he was. Truthfully, it wasn't so much that he was jealous, he was scared. He was scared that he was going to lose his best friend to the cool kids...and maybe he was a bit jealous too. He would love to play lacrosse, but he knew that he would get his ass handed to him, especially since Jackson was on the team. It was sad, but there was nothing that he was good at...except for maybe being a sarcastic, hyperactive spaz.

"Will you be okay for a minute while I heat you up some soup? Talia's soup." He clarified.

"Sure." Stiles said tiredly. Even though it had been over a week since he last ate, he really wasn't all that hungry. Right now he was too tired and too sore to feel any hunger pains. "Can I have my phone?"

"Are you up to holding it?"

"Good question." Stiles groaned. It was hard, and it hurt, but he was able to raise his arms. "Remind me to marry a rich alpha who can buy me a hot tub. If I have to suffer through this every sixty days, I want to be able to submerge my body in hot, bubbly water."

Stiles waited until his dad left the room laughing before he sent a text to Scott. It was hard with how sore he was and with the IV poking him in his arm, but he missed his best friend and he was hoping that he could stop by to visit. He couldn't ever remember going a day without seeing Scott's goofy face and he was anxious to see how he changed physically since becoming a werewolf. He remembered when Talia bit Issac after his father almost beat him to death, the beta had been tall, thin and scraggly, but now he was tall with a six pack and also on the lacrosse team. He was still quiet and a bit shy, but he had loads more confidence now than what he had before becoming a werewolf and living with the Hales.

Stiles had just checked his phone for the twentieth time to see if Scott texted back when Melissa came walking in carrying a tray with his soup on it. Face lighting up, he looked eagerly behind her for Scott. "Where's Scott?" He asked with a frown after Melissa set the tray down and took a seat.

Melissa fidgeted a bit in her seat. "Oh, Scott went bowling. If he would have known that you were going to wake he would have been here. He has been asking about you everyday."

Bowling? Scott hated bowling. They went once when they were eleven, after Stott dropped the ball on his foot twice and fell into the lane, they swore that they would never go again. Who was Scott bowling with? "Who is he bowling with?"

Stiles knew right away that he wasn't going to like the answer when Melissa refused to meet his eyes. "It's nothing, Stiles, just a double date."

"A date!" Scotty was on a date, that was new. Last he was at school none of the girls liked him. "With who?" Stiles asked again.

"Well, Scott has fallen head over heals for this new girl in town, Allison Argent. I swear, all he talks about is Allison, lacrosse, Allison, Allison, lacrosse, and then Allison some more. She's really beautiful and really sweet, I know you will just love her. Scott went out on a double date with her and Lydia Martin."

Stiles' eyes popped at hearing that. Scott was on a double date with Lydia Martin...the most popular girl in the school. "I take it that Scott isn't dating both girls, so that must mean that he's also out bowling with Jackass Jackson Whittmore?"

Melissa's smile faltered a bit. "I'm sure he's having a miserable time with him. He only went with Jackson because Allison is best friends with Lydia."

Stiles eyes dropped to his text free phone. He obviously wasn't having such a miserable time that he couldn't spare a second to text him back. He couldn't bothered to text the best friend that he hasn't seen or talked to in almost two weeks. He knew that this was going to happen, but he hadn't expected it to happen so fast. Scott hadn't even been a werewolf for a full two weeks.

"How are you feeling?" Melissa asked, hoping to change the subject. She could tell that Stiles was upset, she herself wasn't happy with Scott hanging out with Jackson. She didn't understand her son, Jackson has been tormenting him since preschool, but ever since becoming a werewolf and making the lacrosse team, he's been hanging out with Jackson and the rest of his delinquent friends. She liked Danny well enough, he was a very bright and sweet boy, but the rest were nothing but a bunch of spoiled rich kids who liked to bully anyone they felt that were beneath them. She was worried where Stiles was going to fit in with Scott's new friends.

"I'm tired." Stiles answered softly. "Can you please take the soup away, I'm not feeling very hungry. I'm afraid if I eat I will get sick."

"Stiles, you have to eat." Melissa scolded gently. "It's been almost two weeks since you have eaten."

Stiles just wanted Melissa to leave so he could cry. Maybe it was the pain he was in, his fucked up hormones, or Scott, but he was seconds away from some really ugly crying. "Please, Melissa, I just really want to be alone."

Melissa reluctantly gave in. "Alright, but you better eat when you wake or else I'm going to go full nurse mode on you."

Stiles gave Melissa a sad smile. "I promise I'll finish the entire bowl. I just really want to be alone now."

***TW

Stiles was still a bit shaky on his legs and weak but he had reluctantly agreed to go with his dad and Melissa to Scott's first lacrosse game. Scott had texted him back the morning after he woke and had texted him a few more times since, but he had yet to pay him a visit and all his texts had been short, like he couldn't be bothered with him. Apparently he was in love now so all he wanted to do was hang out with Alison. He couldn't spare five minutes in the past three days to come and see his best friend who almost died during his heat. He may be slightly exaggerating, but it sure as hell felt like he was going to die. He was happy for Scott, he really was and, if he kept repeating that over and over he may actually end up believing that.

John smiled at his son as he handed him his trademark red hoodie...it was the same red hoodie that Talia had given him eight years ago. It had taken eight years, but it now finally fit him. Stiles still looked like hell, still was bone thin and had dark circles under his eyes, so there was no chance of anyone at the game tonight questioning him whether Stiles had really been sick these past two weeks. "You sure you're up to going?"

"No!" Stiles sighed wearily. "But if Scott won't come to me, I guess I'll have to crawl out of my death bed to go to him."

"That's the spirit." John grimaced. He knew how much his son was hurting over Scott and he was tempted to smack the boy upside the head. He couldn't believe Scott hadn't visited Stiles, even Mel was upset with him.

Stiles was relieved when his dad was able to get a close parking space thanks to him being the sheriff and able to park in the emergency personnel only parking area. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was too weak to hike the length of three football fields to get to the lacrosse field. He couldn't handle a lot of walking...hell, he could barely handle a little walking right now.

Stiles blushed when he spotted Peter waiting for him, probably to help him get to the bleachers. This was his first time seeing Peter since his heat, and since he saw him naked begging for an alpha's knot.

"It's good to see you up and about." Peter smirked. He could tell from the lovely blush on the omega's cheeks that he was still mortified over him seeing him while he was in heat.

Groaning, Stiles felt his face heat up. "I can't believe you saw me naked."

"Would it make you feel any better if you saw me naked?" Peter asked with a wink. "I'm not one bit shy when it comes to showing off my gorgeous body."

And just like that Stiles felt like everything was back to normal between them. He had thought it would be more awkward between them after Peter saw him naked and helped take care of him while he was screaming to be fucked, but he was happy to see that it was all good. Unlike most people who have met Peter, he adored snarky werewolf. Like him, Peter was a sarcastic bastard whose mouth got him into trouble, but he was also a genius. Some may say evil genius, but Peter's diabolical brain made it so the sheriff was his dad. He would forever be thankful to have the man in his corner,

"Want me to carry you?" Peter asked seductively.

"What! And lose my man card?" Stiles scoffed. "Just walk beside me and catch me before I face plant in front of everyone."

Chuckling, Peter moved to the opposite side John was on. He was relieved to see the little omega up and being sassy. He wasn't exaggerating when he said that that was the worst heat he had ever witnessed, he had actually feared for the boy's life.

Stiles' heart skipped a few beats when he saw that most of the pack was in the bleachers, including Derek. Still not ready to forgive the sourwolf, he ignored the longing look that the alpha was giving and sat next to Peter.

Snickering, Peter leaned in and whispered in the omega's ear. "That's it, play hard to get. Make the stupid nephew of mine work for you. You're too good for him, he has to earn you."

Smiling, Stiles peeked out of the corner of his eyes and saw Derek pouting. Was he pouting because he wasn't sitting with him? Derek didn't even like him, why would he want to sit with him?

Melissa, who was sitting behind Stiles, tapped him on the shoulder. "Scott's number eleven."

Scanning the field, Stiles' face broke out in a wide grin when he spotted his brother. He didn't know if it was the padding, but Scott was huge. He knew that the bite would give him muscles, but he hadn't expected it to bulk him out that much. Standing up, he started flinging his arms as he yelled, "Scott! Scott! Scott!"

Stiles stomach plummeted when Scott looked right at him then turned away. He could have sworn for a second that Scott's hand twitched with the beginnings of a wave, but then Jackson flung his arm over his shoulder, whispered something in his ear, then smirked up at him like he had just won a prize when Scott turned away from him. It couldn't be anymore obvious, he had lost Scott to Jackson!

At hearing the omega's heart rate speed up, Peter reached down and took his hand. He hadn't missed Scott's obvious snub to his so called best friend and brother. What the hell was that about?

Chewing on his bottom lip to keep from crying, Stiles looked to where a female beta was yelling for Scott. Turning his attention back to the field, he saw Scott grinning like a lunatic and waving at the girl with brown hair and brown eyes. This must be Alison Argent.

"I can't believe that damn boy is sniffing around an Argent." Peter growled, his eyes glowing.

"Do you know her?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Not her personally, but the Argents come from a long line of werewolf hunters, the best and most dangerous hunters. Her father Chris isn't too bad, he follows the code, but her grandfather and aunt are both psychos."

Stiles knew all about hunters and their code. Hopefully her family weren't here to hunt his pack. "So that's the girl Scott has been dating?"

"Yes, and she's a nice girl." Melissa answered briskly, defended her son's girlfriend. She liked Allison, she was sweet. It wasn't her fault that she was born into a family of hunters.

"Didn't say she wasn't nice, but she's an Argent. Werewolves shouldn't date werewolf hunters, that's just now how it goes. Mark my words, it's going to end ugly." Peter huffed.

Stiles had to agree with Peter, a werewolf dating a werewolf hunter was only going to end with somebody getting hurt.

***TW

***TW

Derek had a hard time swallowing the lump in his throat when he spotted Stiles, his mate, slowly making his way towards the bleachers where he was sitting. He wanted to stand up and wave him over like a desperate fool, but he managed to keep himself in check. Stiles was gorgeous as always, but he looked sickly and he lost even more weight. His mom had told him that Stiles' heat was brutal and that they had feared for his life. Even Peter had said that he had been scared for his mate. It made him sick thinking about Stiles suffering, he dreaded his omega's next heat.

Derek had hoped that Stiles would sit next to him, but his stubborn little mate once again refused to acknowledge his existence. It hurt, but it was his own damn fault. Stiles was going to make him work for him, but he was worth it.

Seeing the excited look on his mate's face when he spotted McCall out on the field made jealously gnaw at his gut. Deep down he knew Stiles and Scott were just best friends, but it still made his wolf snarl to see his unclaimed mate smiling so beautifully at another unmated alpha. That jealousy quickly turned to anger when that bastard McCall ignored his mate. Even from where he was sitting he could smell the hurt rolling off of Stiles. What the hell was going on? Stiles and Scott have been glued at the hip since they were eight years old, why was his newest pack mate ignoring and hurting his mate. Did the pup have a death wish?

Seeing the dejected, heartbroken look on his mate's face made him want to fly down the bleachers and beat the shit out of McCall. So what, now that McCall was a werewolf he was too good for Stiles? Too good for the omega that stood by him, stood up for him, and even took more than one beating defending him? He could hear from here Stiles' poor heart breaking.

Getting to his feet, he made his way to the concession stand. He couldn't beat the shit out of McCall, but he could try to make his little mate feel better. If there was one thing he knew about Stiles, knew how much the omega loved curly fries. He was hoping to put a smile on the omega's face by buying him curly fries, and maybe if he was lucky snatch a seat close to him. Ever since he scented Stiles as his mate, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him.

Derek grabbed his order, curly fries with a side of cheese and an orange soda, then made his way back to Stiles. He ignored all the woman drooling over him along the way, he only had eyes for his mate. Climbing the bleacher, he claimed the seat dead in front of his mate.

Stiles tried to act indifferent, to will his blush away, but Derek had went out of his way to sit in front of him. Why? What was Derek up to?

Derek smirked to himself when he picked up on the slight increase of his mate's heartbeat. Turning in his seat, he held out the food. "I bought this for you. I know how much you like curly fries and I didn't want you to have to walk all the way to the concession stand to get some."

Stiles was left speechless. He could hear Peter snorting to his right and his dad chuckling to his left, but all he could do was stare into Derek's soulful eyes. Was Derek actually offering him food? Not just any food, but curly fries. How could could he stay mad at someone offering him curly fries? How could he stay mad at someone who knew him well enough to know that curly fries were his favorite?

"This is where you say thank you." Peter snickered.

Stiles gave his head a shake. "Uhm, thank you. You...you didn't have to buy me anything."

Derek puffed out his chest and grinned when his mate accepted his food. He had provided for his mate and his mate was happy.

Melissa shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Alphas!" She sighed in exasperation.

"Hey!" John cried, leaning back onto the legs of the beautiful beta he had been casually seeing for years. "What's that supposed to mean."

Giggling, Melissa leaned down and pecked the sheriff on the nose. "Nothing!" She smirked. "Alphas are wonderful."

John narrowed his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you are mocking us?"

Ignoring his dad and Melissa's flirting, Stiles nibbled on his fries. Derek had turned back around to watch the game, but the alpha had leaned back slightly so every once in a while his leather jacket clad back would brush against his legs. Just that simple touch sent what felt like a bolt of electricity up his spine. How could he hate someone so much, yet also want to jump their sexy bones at the same time?

Stiles knew two things by the end of the game. One, Derek was flirting with him. Actual, I can't keep my eyes off of you, I want to kiss you, flirting, and two, he had lost Scott. Not once during the game did Scott look at him or acknowledge him. He waved to his mom, he had even waved to his dad, but he had completely ignored his existence. What made it worse, each time Scott looked to his mom and ignored him, Jackson would look at him smirking.

"God I want to punch that fucker in the face." Derek growled when he caught the Whittmore bastard looking at his mate.

"Language." John scolded weekly. He too wanted to punch the fucker. He didn't know what he was going to do, he loved Melissa, he could easily admit that now, but he was pretty sure she would break up with him if he put a bullet between her son's eyes. How could Scott treat Stiles so horribly?

Melissa lunged to her feet at the end of the game. "I'm going to go and see if Scott wants to go out to dinner to celebrate his first win."

Stiles closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that Scott would go out to eat with them. Maybe he was misreading everything, maybe his hormones were still out of whack making him a bit sensitive, maybe everything between them was still good? He hadn't seen his brother in so long, he just wanted to spend some time with him.

Stiles felt his eyes sting when Scott shook his head no, pointed to where Jackson was with Lydia and the new girl, then gave his mom a peck on the cheek before walking away. So Scott would rather hang out with Jackson, the bastard that had made his life a living hell since kindergarten, then see him, his best friend that he hadn't seen in over two weeks.

Peter had to reach down with both hands to pin his nephew to the bleachers. Scott, the little shit, not only refused to go to dinner with them, but he had also refused to invite Stiles to go with him and his friends when Melissa suggested it. Scott had used the excuse that Stiles still wasn't feeling well, but they were werewolves and could sniff out a lie a mile away. He was glad that the little omega sitting next to him reeking of rejection and sadness couldn't hear Scott's and Melissa's conversation. Derek could though, and his nephew was ready to rip Scott's throat out.

"Dad, can we go just go home?" Stiles asked, his voice cracking. "I don't think I'm up to going out."

"I could take him home, sheriff." Derek quickly offered, he was desperate to spend more time with his mate. Stiles may have accepted his food, but he had barely said more than five words to him. Being around Stiles would also keep him from hunting McCall down and seriously hurting him.

"Yeah, right!" John snorted. "And leave you alone with my son?" He had been looking forward to spending more time with Mel, he hadn't seen her much what with everything going on with Stiles, but he wasn't going to leave his sixteen year old omega son alone with an alpha. Derek may be his mate, and he had agreed to allow them to mate before Stiles' next heat, but buying a large order of curly fries with cheese and a soda wasn't proving himself worthy of Stiles... at least not in his book.

Stiles could see how badly his dad wanted to be with Melissa, he felt bad for ruining his night. "It's ok, Derek can take me home. You and Melissa go out to dinner and enjoy yourselves, I'll be fine."

John frowned, Stiles was use to being home alone, but his son was still weak and sickly from his heat. He didn't doubt that Stiles would be fine, but he felt guilty for abandoning him, especially after the way Scott treated him. "You haven't eaten dinner yet."

"I had fries." Stiles removed.

"Almost two hours ago. You need to eat more, kiddo."

Derek had to agree with the Sheriff, Stiles needed to eat more. His omega was almost skin and bones. "How about I stop off at the diner and buy you another order of curly fries to take home?"

Stiles groaned, there goes Derek again, using curly fries, his Kryptonite, against him. The evil bastard! "I could eat some more curly fries." He admitted with a blush.

"John, they'll be fine." Peter spoke up. "Stiles will be safe with Derek and I can promise you that my nephew he will behave himself. Right, nephew?"

Derek quickly nodded his head. He was tough, could easily take down everyone of his pack mates, except for Peter. Peter easily could beat the shit out of him without even breaking a sweat. Peter was the best fighter in the pack, probably even better than his mother, but unlike his mom, Peter was devious, cunning, and had no problems using under handed techniques in order to win. You didn't want to piss off Peter Hale.

It was hard, but John reluctantly agreed. He wasn't ready to hand his son over to another alpha, but he couldn't allow his baby boy to suffer another heat alone. "You got your cell?" He asked his son.

Stiles pulled his phone out from his pocket. "Fully charged!" And why wouldn't it be, Scott wasn't calling or texting and he had no other friends.

"Call me if anything, anything happens at all." John glared at Derek, silently warning him with his eyes.

"Calm down there, papa bear." Stiles laughed as he gave his dad a hug. "Derek may be a sourwolf, but he would never hurt me." Getting to his feet, Stiles wobbled and would have fallen if Derek hadn't caught him.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked softly as he inhaled the wonderful scent of his mate. He loved that the necklace no longer hid Stiles' true scent from him. He may never have known that Stiles was his mate if he had continued to smell like a beta to him.

"Yeah." Stiles panted. "I just stood up too fast."

Derek happily held on to Stiles' arm as he helped him down the bleachers. "Take your time, I'm in no rush. I was actually hoping to get to spend some time with you."

Stiles couldn't stop from snorting loudly. "You have ignored my very existence for the past three years."

"Like my uncle likes to keep pointing out to me, I was being stupid. I felt guilty and responsible for Rebekah attacking you. I was the one that brought her, I was the one who didn't see her for the spiteful bitch that she was, I was..."

"I was the one who insulted her." Stiles interrupted smirking. "And despite what happened, I would do it again. To think, if she hadn't shown her true colors that day, you could be mated to her right now."

Derek gave a full body shiver. "Then I guess that I owe you my life." He winked.

This time Stiles couldn't will his blush away. He wanted to stay mad at him, but holy hell was he in love with the big, stupid alpha. He had been in love with Derek Hale since he was eight years old. Just that single wink made his stomach flip in excitement. "Thank you for offering to take me home. My dad can be extremely protective, but I could see how much he wanted to go out with Mel."

"Extremely protective is an understatement." Derek chuckled as they slowly made their way towards his car. "But if you were mine I would be extremely protective of you too."

Stiles busted out laughing. "That was so damn cheesy."

Derek shrugged unashamedly. "It's the truth."

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Jackson and Scott up ahead joking around, laughing, and pushing and shoving each other playfully. God it hurt so bad! It felt like a knife directly to the heart. How could Scott be friends with Jackson after everything he put them through?

"I knew he would change after the bite." Stiles said softly, his heart breaking. "But I had hoped that he wouldn't leave me behind." Stiles swiped sadly at a tear that escaped his eye. "Just the day before he took the bite Jackson shoved Scott into the locker, left him with a bruise on his cheek bone. Of course I kicked Jackson for hurting Scott and ended up with a nasty bruise on my back from where he punched me in the kidney, but hey, now Scott's Jackson's little werewolf bitch. I have only stood by Scott's side for eight years, took up for him, helped with his asthma attacks, got my ass beat trying to protect him from Jackson, only to end up being dumped the second he got his werewolfy powers."

"God it sounds pathetic." Stiles continued. "But Scott was all I had... not counting my dad."

Derek gently grabbed Stiles arm, partly to comfort his future mate, but mostly to ground himself from going after McCall and Whittmore. He wasn't going to do anything now, but that little, rich, punk was going to pay for laying a hand on Stiles. Even if Stiles wasn't his mate he would make him pay, Stiles was also pack, and packed looked after each above all else. Obviously his mother forgot to tell Scott that.

"You still have the pack." Derek pointed out gently.

Stiles fidget under Derek's hand. Did he? Did he still have the pack? Sure, Peter and Talia and the adults still treated him like pack, but they were pretty much the only ones. Cora and the younger wolves haven't talked to him or included him in any of their activities in a long time. Even when he was at the house they barely acknowledged him.

"Stiles." Derek said sternly, his eyes widening. "Is there something going with the pack? Have they said or done something to hurt you?" He couldn't believe this, he could tell from the emotions that his mate was putting off that he no longer truly felt like pack. He knew that he hadn't been around in a long time, at least not when Stiles was around, but everyone in the pack loved Stiles.

"No!" Stiles said as he bit down on the inside of his cheeks.

"Dammit, Stiles, when are you going to learn that you can't lie to a werewolf?" Derek growled.

"What?" Stiles gasped over dramatically. "Werewolves can detect lies, why am I just hearing about this?"

Sighing, Derek relaxed his tense shoulders. "Honestly, Stiles, has the pack done or said something hurt you?"

Stiles continued to stand in the same spot, watching as Scott climbed into Jackson's ridiculously expensive car. His once best friend glanced at him for a spit second then he quickly lowered his eyes. He knew Scott well enough to recognize the look of shame on his face. Scott knew that he was hurting him, literally breaking him, but his brother didn't care.

Taking a deep, trembling breath, Stiles slowly continued on to Derek's car. "It's not them." He admitted. "It's me. I have an incredibly talented knack for repelling people. Hell, even my own biological parents abandoned me, why shouldn't Scott and the rest of the pack do so too. Hopefully I can keep my dad for a bit longer, I'm not ready to give him up yet. I do worry how he's going to handle being with Melissa when Scott obviously hates me now. I would like to think that my dad would choose me over them, but I don't have the best track record. I guess it's a good thing that I know the preserve like I know the back of my hand.

Derek wanted to wrap his arms around his mate and never let him go. Stiles was always so full of energy, laughing and playing, he never realized how much pain he was still in from his past and how traumatized he still was. Stiles, despite how he acted on the outside, was very insecure and had very low self esteem. He was going to do his best to show his mate that he was worthy and that he was loved.

Derek stopped, grabbed Stiles' shoulders, then turned him so he had to look at him. "Stiles, you have not lost the pack. Everyone in the pack adores you."

Stiles sadly shook his head. "A couple times now all the teens in the pack went out and I wasn't invited. During pack meetings and other gatherings, no one talks to me. I don't blame them, I'm a hot mess. My emotions have been all over the place, probably hormonal from being a teenager and probably because of my heat, but I'm not stupid, I know I'm suffering from depression. Why would they want to hang out with someone like me? They want to have fun, not hang out with someone who's going to drag everyone else down. I'm also not blood related to anyone there, not even my dad. I don't belong there!

"You belong in the he pack!" Derek growled as he finally gave in and pulled his broken mate to his chest. He was never letting him go, he didn't care if the sheriff shot him. "You belong more than Scott does. Hell, my uncle likes you more than anyone else in the pack. If he heard you talking like this, he would lose his shit. I don't know what's going on with Cora, but Scott is just an ass. Sadly this isn't the first time I have seen a newly bitten werewolf drastically change for the worse. Scott went from being a sickly nobody, to a souped up, strong werewolf with superhuman powers over nights. Jackson doesn't like Scott, he's just using him."

Stiles clung to Derek as he soaked up his warmth and protection. Derek felt and smelled so good. "If it was me that needed the bite instead of Scott, I wouldn't have turned my back on him. I wouldn't have chosen Jackson, our childhood tormentor, over my best friend in the whole world."

"I know you wouldn't, Stiles, you're incredibly loyal. I'm sorry that you're going through this. I don't know what's going to happen between your dad and Melissa, but I can guarantee you that your father would never, ever, ever pick Melissa and Scott over you. Damn, Stiles, I wish that you could sense how much your father loves you. You are that man's entire world."

Going limp in Derek's arms, Stiles started to cry. All evening he had held in his pain over Scott's rejection, but now with Derek holding him, he could no longer hold back. How was he going to function without Scott in his life? Scott was his first friend ever, and has been his only friend since he was eight years old. Unlike Scott, he never cared about fitting in with the popular kids, he was happy with just being with Scott, even when Jackson was beating them up for being losers. What was he going to do Monday at school? He was going to be all alone.

Seeing as the school parking lot was mostly empty, Derek scooped his omega up and carried him to his car. "I'll beat him up for you, Stiles, just say the word. Hell, I'll happily beat both of them up for you. Wait until mom hears how Scott is treating a member of the pack, she is going to go full alpha werewolf on his ass."

"Don't." Stiles whined. "Please don't tell anyone about Scott, he is finally getting what he has always wanted. He's on the lacrosse team, popular, a werewolf, has a girlfriend, these are things he's always dreamed of, and I'm guessing that I was never a part of that dream world. I was just a convenient fill in, a placeholder. I'll get over it."

What pissed Derek off even more, was that Stiles was making excuses for Scott instead of being mad at him. The bite was supposed to be a gift, but it was ruining his mate's life. His mom has been grooming Scott for eight years to become a werewolf and part of the pack, how did she miss what a little shit he was?

"No more talk about Scott or the pack." Derek said as he started his car. "This is our first date, it should be memorable."

"What?" Stiles squeaked in a very undignified manor. "This isn't a date."

Smirking, Derek pulled out of the school parking lot. "Lets see, we went to a Lacrosse game together, I bought you food, we sat together, hugged in the parking lot, and now we're going out to eat, that sounds like a pretty damn good first date to me."

"This isn't a date." Stiles stressed. "Before tonight you never noticed me, and you spent the last three years ignoring my existence. This most certainly is not a date!"

"Oh, I noticed you." Derek admitted truthfully. "But you were too young for me to legally notice you. You're still too young, but I'm willing to risk you're father's wrath."

"And his wolfsbane bullets?"

"And his wolfsbane bullets." Derek said as he reached across the seat and took his mate's hand. "Stiles, I know we're mates. You have been telling me since you were eight that we were mates, but I finally know it to be true."

"H-How?" Stiles stuttered.

"You're scent. That necklace of yours no longer works on me. Everyone else it still work on, but I'm your true mate and no Druid made necklace can keep me from you now you're mating age."

"How long have you known?"

"Since Scott's dinner party. The second you walked into the house I was drawn to you, couldn't stop looking at you. I wanted to talk to you, but you refused to meet my eyes. Last I had seen you, you were this irritating, hyper kid who I thought of as a cute little brother, but all brotherly thoughts flew out of my mind the second I saw you. Then, when you ran from the table sick, your true scent smacked me in the face like a freight train. If you hadn't been masking your scent I probably would have known for years that you were my mate."

Stiles blushed. "Sorry you got the shit end of the mate stick."

"I'm not." Derek smirked. "And stop always putting yourself down. I couldn't be happier that you are my mate. Stiles, you're smart, funny, gorgeous, energetic, loyal to those you love, you are everything, and more, than what I could have wished for in a mate."

Stiles could feel the heat coming off his face. "Maybe instead of taking the curly fries to go, we can eat in the diner? You know, since this is our first date."

Derek's smile was blinding. "I would like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning, Stiles thought about texting Scott to see if he needed a ride to school. He had been driving Scott to school ever since he got his drivers license, but how many times did he need to be rejected before he finally accepted that him and Scott were no longer friends? God, he was such a pitiful loser!

"Are you sure you're up to going to school? You can stay home for another week."

Stiles was packing the last of his makeup work into his backpack. Doing two weeks of missed school work in two days had been brutal, but Derek had helped him. Derek had visited him both Saturday and Sunday, despite his father's grumbling. "I'll be fine dad."

"If you get tired or want to come home, just go to the office and tell them. I told them you were getting better, but were still on the weak side. You're also sitting gym out all this week."

"Office, no gym, poor weak Stiles. Got it!" Stiles looked up at his dad, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Not going to work on me, kiddo." John sighed, his lips pursed tightly. "You're my baby boy, I know when you're hurting and I know that fake smile of yours. I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be alright, but even Mel is worried about Scott."

Stiles' fake smile fell and he felt his eyes watering. "I'm not going to cry anymore, I shed enough tears for him. He must have never been a true friend if he dropped me so easily for Jackson and his gang."

"Scott loved you." John said with conviction. "Never doubt that, kiddo. The two of you were inseparable for eight years, you can't fake that. He has let his knew strength and powers go to his head. If he keeps this up Talia is going to come down on him hard."

"He shouldn't be punished for not wanting to be my friend anymore."

"It's not just that, Stiles. Scott is staying out past curfew, sneaking out of the house, running his cell phone bill up talking to that girl for hours at a time, and he even snapped at Mel yesterday before storming out of the house. Talia had warned her to expect some anger issues until Scott got better control of his wolf, but he really scared her."

Stiles couldn't believe that Scott had snapped at his mom, he loved his mom. "Sounds like he needs a good kick in the ass."

John nodded his head in agreement. "And there is already a line of volunteers wanting to be the one to do it. Scott really pissed Peter off Friday night at the game when he ignored you then refused to invite you to hang out with him and his friends. Pissing Peter off is a very stupid, and dangerous thing to do. Talia may be the top alpha, but Peter is the pack's enforcer. He knows how to make it so your body will never be found."

"And that's why I always stay on his good side." Stiles grinned.

"Speaking of Pack." John said as he handed his son his lunch and his red hoodie. "There's a pack meeting tonight. Talia is taking in a pair of sixteen year old orphan twins that her friend Deucalian rescued after their pack was slaughtered by hunters. He was going to keep them, but they travel a lot and the boys want to go to school. They'll be here later today and Talia wants to introduce them to everyone."

Stiles didn't want to get his hopes up that the twins would like him, but he was now on the market for a new friend. "Is it ok if I go to Talia's directly after school?"

"To meet the twins, or to see Derek?"

Stiles blushed. "Maybe I want to meet the twins, and see Derek."

"Fine!" John grumbled. "I'll be getting there around six. Behave yourself!"

"Behave myself!" Stiles gasped. "I always behave myself. I'm a freaking angel."

"Angel with horns." John mumbled with a smirk.

**TW

Stiles had to give himself a little pep talk before entering the school. He had a very bad feeling that the day wasn't going to go so well. That feeling was confirmed when he got to his locker and saw a sign taped to it that said LOSER...in Scott's handwriting. Ripping it down, he crumbled it up and dropped it on the ground. Opening his locker, he was just getting ready to reach in and grab a book, when he was pushed hard from behind, his face slamming into the corner of his locker door. Seeing stars, he brought his hand up to rub his aching forehead.

"What a fucking loser!"

Stiles moaned when he heard Jackson's voice coming from behind him. "You would be able to recognize a loser, wouldn't you, Jackson, seeing as you look at one everyday in the mirror." Yup, once again his mouth spoke before his brain had a chance to warn it not to.

Eyes burning with anger, Jackson grabbed Stiles by the shirt and slammed him into the lockers. "You're fucking pathetic, Stillinski. Even McCall can't stand to be your friend anymore."

Stiles looked behind Jackson and spotted Scott just standing there with his head down, refusing to even look at him. "Yeah, I heard Scott was slumming it now. Oh well, he never had good taste in clothes, I guess that carried over to his friends now." Mouth two, brain zero, Stiles thought as he took a fist to the ribs.

"Jackson, stop it!"

Stiles had hoped that Scott would have been the one to defend him, but instead it was his new girlfriend. AllisonArgent, whom he hadn't been officially introduced to yet, was making her way through the crowd that was gathered around to watch as the spaz once again got his ass handed to him by Jackson, with a look of fury on her face.

"Are you ok?" Allison asked after she physically pushed Jackson away.

Stiles flinched when cold fingers touched his throbbing forehead. "Sadly, I have had worse." Stiles groaned when the girl's finger came away from his forehead covered in blood. "Please tell me that's ketchup on your fingers. I don't do so well with blood."

"If it will keep you from passing out on me or puking, then sure, I made a mess with my breakfast this morning and this here is just ketchup." Allison chuckled.

"Allison, leave the freak alone." Jackson sneered. "He's just a pathetic loser, right Scott?"

Both Stiles and Allison looked to Scott who was still refusing to look up. "Scott?" Allison questioned with her eyebrows raised.

Scott finally looked up, his eyes locking with Stiles'. "He's not worth it, Ally." He said softly.

Those four words hurt Stiles more than Jackson's punch to the ribs, which he knew was going to leave another nasty bruise. He had done nothing to deserve Scott's hate.

"He's right." Stiles said, clearing his throat. "I'm not worth it." He admitted as he looked into Scott's eyes. For a minute he thought he saw a flash of pain, but it happened so fast that he probably just imagined it.

Shaking her head in disgust, Allison turned back to Stiles. "I'm Allison Argent, and I don't care what Jackson and Scott says. Come on, I'll help you clean the ketchup off your forehead." She added with a wink.

Scott watched with puppy dog eyes as his girlfriend and best friend walked away without even looking back at him. He hated saying that about Stiles, but in order to be popular, he had to forget about his once best friend. Stiles was funny and loyal and his brother in every way but blood, but he was holding him back. He was a werewolf now, star of the lacrosse team and in with the popular crowd, he couldn't allow Stiles to ruin that for him. He still loved him, he always would, but this was how things had to be now.

Stiles, in his head before even meeting her, had already decided that Allison Argent was going to be a stuck up, best friend stealing bitch, but he couldn't have been more wrong about her. Allison was an angel with long brown hair, brown eyes, and had an amazing gift at mopping up blood off his forehead without him having to see the blood. Which was good because he would probably disgrace himself and pass out if he did see it. At least if he did pass out, it would be in the girls bathroom where Allison drug him, much to his mortification.

As nice as Allison seemed, she was starting to freak him out with how intensely she was staring at him. She was looking at him like her birthday and Christmas had come early.

"I know who you are." Allison said softly as she carefully cleaned the wound on Stiles' forehead. "You're Stiles Stillinski, Sheriff Stillinski's son. You're also Scott's best friend despite what he says. I have seen your picture all over his bedroom, Scott adores you. You probably don't remember me, but you're also my omega cousin."

Paling, Stiles tried to pull away from the girl, but she was freakishly strong. "I-I don't know what you're talking about and I'm most certainly not an omega. Only girls can be omegas, I'm a beta."

Allison smiled fondly at her long lost cousin. "Stiles Argent, only child of Kate Argent and her husband. Stiles really isn't your name though, your parents didn't give you a name. They kept you a secret and locked away because they were ashamed to have an omega son. You had one cousin who was allowed to visit, a little girl that helped you come up the unique name, Stiles. That little girl said that you needed a one of a kind name since you were a one of a kind omega."

With tears falling from his eyes, Stiles looked closely at the girl standing in front of him. "A-Ally Gator." He stuttered in a shaky and weak voice.

With a broken cry, Allison literally threw herself at her cousin in tears. "Oh, Stiles, dad and I have been searching for you for years. Aunt Kate said that we would never find you, that your corpse was rotting deep in a forest in California, but we never gave up hope. When I saw a picture of you and Scott together when you were kids, I knew instantly that I had found you."

"Ally Gator." Stiles repeated again in shock as he awkwardly patted the taller beta that was desperately clinging to him. He didn't know if he was happy to see the only person who had treated him like a human being before his parents abandoned him, or terrified that his past had finally caught up with him. He was leaning towards the terrified and freaking out option.

Allison giggled wetly in her cousin's neck. "You were the only one ever allowed to call me that. God, Stiles, I have a million questions for you. And dad, he can't wait to see you again. We wanted to go to the sheriff's house as soon as I saw that picture, but Scott said that you were sick with mono when I questioned him about the picture. That wasn't it though, was it? You were in heat?"

Stiles numbly nodded his head, he was confused and scared and he desperately wanted his dad. Where they going to try taking him away? Where they going to out him as an omega?

Allison stepped back, her forehead creased with worry. "Stiles, why are you shaking so bad?" At seeing how pale her cousin was, Allison started to get scared. "Please, Stiles, you're scaring me."

Stiles started shaking his head no. "I-I can't go back! Please, don't take me away from my dad! I can't go back to them." With a loud wail, Stiles' legs gave out on him and he crumpled to the ground.

Allison followed her cousin to the ground. "No, Stiles, you'll never have go back to them. Aunt Kate, her husband, and our grandfather, who you never met, were killed a couple weeks ago. They tried to take out a powerful werewolf pack and were killed. I'm glad, they were horrible people."

Stiles looked up at A,lison, both their eyes were red and swollen from crying. "You're not going to try taking me away from my dad?"

Allison gently cupped her cousin's face. "No, Stiles, we would never do that...as long as the sheriff treats you good that is." She added seriously.

"My dad's the greatest." Stiles sniffed. "I use to sneak into his house when he was at work, and instead of arresting me, he gave me a family and loved me."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Stiles, you have no idea how scared dad and I have been all these years. I think we have searched every town and every tree in California looking for you."

Stiles tried to remember Allison's dad, but all he remembered was a tough looking man staring down at him.

"There's so much to talk about, so many questions." Allison gushed. "I'd say let's go back to my house so we can catch up, but I don't think you will agree to going there just yet."

Stiles quickly shook his head no. No way was he going there, not knowing if it was true about his parents or if they were going to try stealing him away. "No, but we can go back to my house. I have to tell my dad about this, he'll need know."

"Great." Allison grinned as she got to her feet. "I can have my dad meet us there. We all have a lot to discuss."

Stiles wasn't sure about this, but he knew that there was no way to get out of it. Pulling his cell phone out, he sent a quick, broken text to his dad. 'Heading home. 911. Old family in town. Argents. Bring Peter incase we need backup. Don't call, my cousin is with me. Love you.'

Allison reached out and happily took her cousin's hand. "I can't believe you're actually here. I didn't want to give up looking, but I was starting to fear that we would never find you. This is the best day ever."

Stiles didn't know if he agreed with her on that. The day started off bad, hopefully it wasn't going to get worse. He remembered Allison as a little girl, her sneaking into where his parent kept him and her trying to teach him how to read. She never said that he was a freak or an abomination, she always said that he was unique and one of a kind. She use to hold his hand, like she was doing now, and kiss him on the cheek when she had to leave. He remembered loving his cousin Allison so very much.

Stiles wasn't shocked when he pulled into his driveway behind his dad's cruiser, Derek's car, Peter's car, and an unknown black SUV. He figured Derek would rush to the house with Peter the second he heard something was going on.

"The SUV is my dad's." Allison said when she saw her cousin looking nervously at it. "It's alright, Stiles, he isn't here to take you away."

Taking a deep breath, Stiles jumped out of his jeep and made his way towards the house. Just as he got to the door, it was wrenched open and his dad pulled him to his chest. "Dammit, kid, that text damn near gave me a heart attack. I think you shaved ten years off my life." Pulling back, he looked down at his son with critical eyes. "Are you okay?"

Stiles shook his head no. "I'm doing my best not to freak out, but I'm quickly losing the battle."

"You and me both, kiddo." John said as he pulled his son back to his chest. "But we'll get through this. No one is going to take you away from me."

Stiles relaxed at hearing that. He trusted his dad, his dad was one tough alpha. Him and his dad also had the Hale pack on their side.

Taking a deep breath, John reluctantly released his son. "Come on, Chris Argent was just getting ready to tell us his side."

Stiles followed his dad in the house, grinning when he spotted his mate. "Derek!" He said breathlessly.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" Peter asked as he stepped in front of his nephew.

"Stiles!"

Stiles turned to the unfamiliar voice. Looking to the man with graying hair and a neatly trimmed beard, he felt a few long forgotten memories tugging at his brain. "You gave me cookies once. You left them where I slept, where my papa or mama wouldn't find."

Smiling, Chris inclined his head. "I didn't think you would remember me, you only met me a couple times."

Stiles tensed when he felt an arm snake around his waist, but relaxed when he saw that it was only Derek.

"No, l remember that you stopped papa from hitting me when I asked for a glass of water. I went to bed that night wishing that you would take me away...wishing that you were my papa."

"And why didn't you take him away?" John growled angrily. "Obviously you knew that there was a child in need of help, why didn't you help him?"

Chris rubbed at the back of his neck as he continued to stare hungrily at his missing nephew. He couldn't believe that his eight year search was finally over. "Let's start from the very beginning."

Stiles took a seat between his dad and Derek on the couch, Chris and Alison took a seat on the love seat next to them, and Peter opted to stand behind the couch looking as menacing as he possibly could. It warmed Stiles' heart that his dad, Peter, and Derek had dropped everything to help him.

"First off, I just want to say to Stiles that I'm happy to see that he's healthy and has a loving father and protective pack. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you years ago, but I had been planning to. I was in the middle of making arrangements when Kate and her husband disappeared with you. I was going to take you away from them."

Stiles turned to Derek. "Is he telling the truth?"

"He is." Derek answered, never taking his eyes off of the hunter.

"I didn't know of Stiles' existence until he was around six years old. I'm not like my sister and my dad, I have always followed the hunters code. After I finished my hunters training I left to get away from my family and traveled the world for a while before getting married and having Allison. When Allison was six I had heard word that my sister had had a huge falling out with our father over the man she had married so I decided to pay her a visit. I was at her home for two hours before I knew that a child lived there. She had mentioned no son and there were no pictures of him in the house. I just happened to be walking past a closet when I heard a small sneeze. That's when I learned of Stiles' existence."

"I knew immediately what he was and what it meant, but it was obvious that my sister didn't know. It was also obvious that my father didn't know of the child's existence or else he would have have taken the boy and used him. I had to try to come up with a way to take Stiles without my sister knowing that it was me, and I'm sad to admit, without my wife knowing what he was. My wife liked to straddle the code and I was afraid that a male omega would have been too much of a temptation for her."

"I started searching for a safe house where I could put Stiles, one away from people and one in which would block his omega scent. I couldn't just walk with him out of the house with no plan, it would have been too dangerous for him. Even though I didn't trust my sister, I allowed Allison to spend time with her aunt, who doted on her, so should could gain Stiles' trust. My plan had been to take both Stiles and Allison and just disappear from everyone, even my wife."

"It had taken months, but I had just finished building and warding a home in Washington State when Kate and her husband disappeared with Stiles. A week later she returned home acting as if she had never had a child. All she would tell my was that she dropped the little abomination off in the middle of a forest in California. That was all I could get out of her before she disappeared again."

"My dad and I have been looking for Stiles ever since." Allison added with a grin.

"It took you eight years to find him?" Peter asked skeptically.

"Well, it wasn't like I could go on television and announce that I was looking for my seven year old nephew who just so happens to be a male omega."

Peter grunted in agreement. "So what do you want from Stiles?"

Chris and Allison looked to each other. "We don't want anything." Chris spoke up. "We would just like to get to know him and hope that someday Stiles will consider us family."

"So you don't want to take me away from my dad."

"No!" Chris was quick to reassure. "Had I found you living with an abusive person or someone using you because of what you are, then yes I would have taken you from them, but it's clear to see that you and the sheriff love each other very much and share a close bond."

Relaxing, Stiles leaned against his dad. If Chis had been lying Peter or Derek would have called him out on it. "And my parents, Allison said that they were dead?"

"Collected and burnt their bodies myself. My father's too." Chris said without sounding upset about it. "Both my father and my sister were horrible people who got off on killing werewolves. Not just killing, but wiping out entire packs, humans and children included. They didn't care if the werewolf committed a crime or not, they just killed because they enjoyed killing."

Still leaning against his dad, Stiles reached out blindly for Derek's hand. "I see you have found your mate already?" Chris asked as he looked at their joined hands.

John interrupted Stiles before he could answer. "Who else knows of Stiles' existence and what he is?"

"Just Allison and myself. My wife committed suicide seven years ago after she was bitten by a rogue alpha werewolf."

"I haven't told anyone." Allison answered honestly. "I would never put Stiles in danger like that."

"The story I concocted after the good sheriff here found Stiles sneaking into his home, is that he is the biological son of Sheriff Stillinski and his deceased wife, Claudia. Since Claudia was sick at the time, Stiles was raised his first eight year with Claudia's best friend, Talia Hale. See, John was very busy with work and dealing with his grief from the loss of his wife, so it was just easier for Stiles to stay with Talia until he was old enough to go to school and stay home alone for a few hours." Peter explained.

"The only people that know the truth about where my son came from and what he is, is the pack, myself, Alan Deaton the local vet and the packs emissary, Nurse McCall and her son, Scott McCall."

"We don't have to announce that Stiles is my nephew, I'm fine with keeping that a secret. Hell, its safer for him if it isn't know that he is an Argent. I would just like to get to know him and him maybe someday consider us family. We won't push him or force him, I'll take whatever he will offer us."

"I would really like to be friends, Stiles." Allison said with tears in her eyes. "All these years I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"You'll be committing social suicide by being friends with me." Stiles spat dejectedly. "It's why Scott no longer likes me. We were best friends, brothers, until he took the bite to cure him of his severe asthma. No, you'd be better off forgetting about me."

Allison jumped up and rushed to her cousin. "I don't care about being popular, I care about you. Jackson is a dick, and if Scott chose him over you, then he's a dick too. Lydia told me how before Scott joined the lacrosse team that he was a loser and that Jackson use to torment him. She also told me that his best friend Stiles, a mouthy, hyper boy, use to go after Jackson for picking on his best friend. Lydia is actually disgusted with how Scott is treating you now."

John looked to the bruise and small cut on his son's forehead. He had noticed the fresh injury earlier, but there had been too much going on before to ask him about it. "Did something happen today? You were only at school for an hour at the most."

Stiles shrugged. "It was nothing, you know how much of a klutz I am."

Derek threw his hands up in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you that werewolves can detect lies?"

"Werewolves can detect lies, why am I just hearing about this?" Stiles gasped, his eyes full of fake innocence.

Despite his best efforts to remain stern, Derek started laughing. It was just like the night after the lacrosse game. "Enough with the puppy dog eyes, I have known you too long. Tell us the truth, what happened?"

"It was Jackson?" Allison said giving Stiles an apologetic look. "He slammed Stiles' head into the locker and punched him. I pushed Jackson off then cleaned up the blood on his head since Stiles said that he doesn't do so well with blood."

"Understatement!" John, Derek, and Peter all said at the same time.

"And what was Mr. McCall doing while Jackson was beating up his pack mate?" Peter asked darkly.

"Jackson didn't beat me up." Stiles grumbled. "He just caught me by surprise."

"I have been hearing that excuse for eight years." John pointed out.

"Scott was just standing there with his head down, doing nothing." Allison said with a frown. "He said that Stiles wasn't worth it."

Derek and Peter started growling. "Don't, Scott just wants to be popular." Stiles couldn't help it, he has been defending Scott for eight years, it was hard to break old habits.

"Stiles, even if you and Scott hadn't been best friends for the past eight years, I would still be pissed at him. Pack comes first, and you don't stand by and do nothing as a pack mate is being bullied." Peter raged. Scott was so in for it the next time he saw him, which would be in a few hours when everyone gathered to welcome the twins.

"Just leave Scott alone." Stiles pleaded.

Allison shook her head. "I really liked Scott, he's the first guy I ever dated that I could see myself marrying, but I don't want to be with someone who abandons his best friend just to be popular. Stiles, you have been abandoned enough, you don't deserve to be treated so horribly."

Stiles started crying again. "He's just confused, a lot has changed for him. Scott was always the sickly kid who had to sit on the sidelines watching, never allowed to run and play like all the other kids. Before me, he had no one, not one other kid wanted to be his friend just because he struggled to breath. I know what it's like to sit and watch and wish to be a part of something. I know what it's like to want to have a friend, to have someone to say a kind word to you or hug you when you're feeling sad. It's killing me what he's doing, but he's finally getting what he has desperately wanted ever since he was a child."

"No! No! No!" John roared, his face red with anger. "He got that the day you entered his life and told him you were going to be best friends. For eight years you were kind to him and hugged him whenever he felt sad, and this is how he repays you...doing nothing as you, a pack mate and an omega, get bullied and beat on by an alpha twice as strong as you. Enough making excuses for him, Stiles, he doesn't deserve them, or you.

Peter reached out and ran his fingers through the young omega's hair, the poor boy was a wreck. "I think we have had enough drama for today. Stiles is still recovering from his heat which damn near killed him, he should be relaxing."

Eyes softening, John pulled his crying son back into his arms. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you more, but seeing you hurting hurts me. Scott may not be my child by blood, but like with you, I considered him my son. I just can't believe that he is doing this. Listen, it's too late to go back to school, why don't you and Allison go out to lunch to get reacquainted with each other, then go on up to the Hale house?"

"You can text me after you're finished with lunch then I can meet you here and drive you." Derek offered. "If that's alright with the Sheriff?"

John nodded his head. "I think that's a good idea, I don't know how long the meeting will run and that way you won't have to drive home. I know you are still tiring easily."

Stiles used his shirt to wipe his face. "Ally-Gator, would you like to go to lunch with me?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Duh!" Allison giggled. "I just found you, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

Getting to his feet, Derek leaned down and kissed his mate on the head. "Text me when you're ready for me to pick you up."

Stiles' stomach gave a little flip, like it did every time Derek kissed him. The morning started out horrible, but was ending with him gaining two more family members. He was a bit nervous and unsure around Chris, but he was thrilled to have Allison back in his life. He may have lost Scott, his brother, but he gained a cousin and friend in Allison.

Seeing Peter walk out the front door, Stiles quickly ran after him. "Peter?" He called somewhat unsurely.

"What is it, pup?" Peter asked with a fond smile. He could tell that the omega was nervous, which he found a bit odd. Most people were nervous around him or downright scared, but not Stiles. Stiles has never been scared of him or nervous around him.

Wringing his hands together, Stiles looked down at his feet. "Do you still love me?"

"What the..." Peter gasped. "You silly omega, why would you think I stopped loving you?"

Stiles looked up at Peter, his eyes pleading. "My biological parents were hunters. Not just any hunters, but the worst...Argents. You said at the lacrosse game that werewolves shouldn't date hunters, that it would end ugly, do you feel the same about Argents who aren't hunters? Do you feel the same about me now?"

"First off, pup." Peter said firmly. "You are a Stillinski, not an Argent. You are so much like the sheriff and Claudia that it's down right freaky sometimes. I don't care who you were before you came into our lives, you are a Stillinski and you are a part of the Hale pack. In truth, you will soon be a Hale too. You're just lucky that you found the sheriff before I found you. Had I tracked you and found you in the preserve, I never would have let you go. You would have been my son. I'll always love you, pup!"

Sniffing back his tears, Stiles lunged at Peter, giving him one of his famous Stiles Stillinski hugs. "I love you too, Peter."


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was shocked when he returned home from having a wonderful two hour lunch with Allison to find Scott sitting on his front step. A part of himself wanted to slap the shit himself for the giddy feeling he got because Scott was here. He shouldn't be happy to see Scott, he should be furious with him. "If you're hear to beat me up or to tell me that I'm not worth it, then you can just fuck the hell off. It's been a long day and we still have the pack meeting to attend to tonight. I just want to be left alone."

Scott looked anxiously up and down the road before looking back to his best friend. "Look, can I just talk to you for a minute...inside?" He quickly added.

"Afraid your master will see you here?" Stiles spat in disgust. "Can't have that, it will ruin you're cool guy image to be see with Spazinski."

"Please, Stiles." Scott begged. "Can we just go inside and talk?"

Stiles really didn't want to do this now, he was already physically and emotionally exhausted. It was only one in the afternoon, but he was exhausted and ready to drop. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Aren't you?" Scott shot back with a crooked smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles unlocked his front door. "Fine! Say what you want then get the hell out. Derek will be here soon to pick me up."

Scott quickly slipped into the house, relaxing once the door was shut. "I didn't mean it!" He cried as he threw himself at his friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it. You're worth it, Stiles. I'm so sorry."

Stiles wanted to hug his brother back, he loved Scott's hugs, but he was still hurting over everything. It wasn't just today's incident, it was everything since he woke up from his heat. The last few days Scott has been a worse douche than Jackson. "What are you doing here, Scotty, won't Jackson be looking for you?"

Scott reluctantly released his friend. "We don't have any afternoon classes together so he won't be expecting me until lacrosse practice. Are you ok, he didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

Stiles stepped away from Scott when he reached out to touch his forehead. "Not as bad as you did, Scotty."

Scott winced. "Stiles, you know that I love you, you're my brother, that's why I'm here. I still want to be friends with you, best friends, but I want us to be secret best friends."

Stiles gasped, it felt like Scott had kicked him in the gut. He couldn't believe that Scott had the nerve to ask him to be secret best friends. It hurt so bad that it was hard you breath. "So what, during the day you stand back and do nothing as Jackson beats me up, pretend that you hate my guts, then at night we paint each other's nails, talk about boys, and braid our hair?"

"Well, yeah, like that, but without the nails and hair bit. To be honest, even though you're gay, I'd prefer not to talk about boys either." Scott grinned. "But we can still play video games and watch movies together. We can do this, Stiles, I don't have to lose you."

Stiles still couldn't believe what Scott was saying. "Are you that ashamed of me, that embarrassed to be seen with me? What did I ever do for you to treat me like this? I have been a loyal friend and brother for eight years and now you want to hide our friendship like some dirty secret."

"That's not it!" Scott cried sadly. "It's just that, I'm popular now, like really, really popular. I even have a girlfriend, the girl who helped you out after Jackson roughed you up this morning. She's so awesome Stiles, I love her! I want to still hang with you, but popular people hang out with popular people, not..."

"Losers like me?" Stiles interrupted, his heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Stiles." Scott sighed. "You're not a loser, you're just different."

"Different." Stiles mumbled. "You use to be different too. You also use to be a good friend and brother. I didn't realize becoming popular gave you the right to be an ass to your best friend. You stood there today and did nothing, said nothing, as Jackson bullied me. It was your girlfriend, your beta girlfriend, that stood up for me. Allison is more of an alpha than you."

"Stiles, don't be like that." Scott whined. "And don't bring Allison into this, you know nothing about her."

Stiles wanted to tell Scott that Allison was his cousin, but Scott lost the right to be in the know when it came to his life. "So tell me, what is it like being Jackson's little bitch?" Stiles asked spitefully. "I didn't realize that being popular meant that you had to bend over and take it up the ass for him."

Scott's face hardened. "Why are you being like this? I'm trying here. I thought you would still want to be friends."

"I do still want to be friends, but I want to be friends with the Scott who wasn't embarrassed to be my friend. Fuck, can you even hear yourself? You want me to be your friend in secret...SECRET! We have been best friends for eight years while Jackson has been nothing but a bullying ass to you, yet I'm the one who has to hide our friendship. Well fuck you with a big fucking stick, Scott McCall. I deserve better than that. I deserve better than you."

"Fine!" Scott snapped, his eyes glowing amber. "Who needs you anyway? Jackson's right, you're nothing but a loser. Why would I want you when you're own parents didn't want you?"

If Stiles felt like the earlier kick to the gut had hurt, it had nothing on his heart being ripped out of his chest and trampled on. Nodding his head, he turned his back so Scott couldn't see him crying. "I have asked myself that same question for eight years." He said softy, his voice thick with pain.

"Oh, fuck!" Scott sobbed. "Stiles, you know I didn't mean that. I would never..."

"Get out!" Stiles said flatly, his shoulders shaking with his tears.

"Stiles, please."

"Get out!" Stiles roared as loud as he could. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Stumbling backwards, Scott turned and fled the house as fast as he could. He hadn't meant to say that, he truly hadn't. As soon as those words left his mouth he wanted to die. He knew that that was the worst thing he could ever say to his brother. He had wanted to hurt Stiles, but not like that. That had been hitting below the belt. The look on Stiles' face...he was never going to be able to get that look of raw pain out of his mind. He had more that hurt his brother, he had destroyed him. He loved Stiles, why did he say that?

Over the years both Alpha Talia and Peter had trained him how to manage his anger, how to not let it control him. He knew after the bite that controlling his anger was going to be a hard, but he stupidly thought that he could handle it. He remembered Erica shorty after she was bit snapping and losing it with Derek over a silly comment about her shoes. He remembered thinking that he wasn't going to be like that, that he was stronger than Erica.

He wasn't stronger though. He was messing everything up. He never wanted to lose or hurt Stiles, but that was exactly what he was doing. Why couldn't Stiles have just agreed to be his secret friend? Why did Stiles have to blow everything way out of proportion?

Stiles waited until he heard the door slam behind Scott before crumpling to his knees. Gasping, he brought his hands up to his chest and clenched where his heart was. It hurt! It hurt so damn bad! Scott knew that by saying that that he was going for the throat. Not even when they were little and arguing had Scott thrown his past and his parents in his face. Scott was truly gone to him.

Getting unsteadily to his feet, he sent Derek a message saying that he was hopping in the shower then he'd be ready. He wanted to freshen up so Derek wouldn't notice how upset he was. Scott may be lost to him, but he would still protect his brother. He had no plans of ever talking to him again, but that didn't mean that he wanted Derek to beat him up.

***TW

Stiles groggily sat up rubbing at his eyes. Looking around, he was surprised to find himself on the couch at the pack house. Groaning loudly as he laid back down, he closed his eyes as he tried to remember how he got here. With a pitiful whine, the memories from earlier flashed before his eyes. He remembered Scott tearing his heart out, Derek picking him up, Derek looking at him with concern when refused to talk about what was bothering, then falling asleep in Derek's car. His mate must have carried him in and settled him on the couch.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Stiles mumbled to himself.

"About an hour, sleeping beauty."

Stiles eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice. There, leaning against the wall with a book in his hand, was a giant of a teen werewolf. Ok, maybe he was being a bit dramatic, he had just woken up after all, but the teen put both Scott and Jackson to shame both in height, and in the muscles department. Heck, the teen probably had more muscles than Scott and Jackson put together.

"You are too big to be sixteen." Stiles mumbled sleepily.

The teen wolf threw his head back and started laughing, "And you are too punyish to be sixteen."

Grinning, Stiles sat back up. "Punyish isn't a word, so there for I can't be it. I like to think of myself as fun sized."

"I'm Ethan." The muscled teen introduced with a large grin on his face.

"One of our new pack mates." Stiles grinned back. "I'm Stiles, human and overall pain in the ass. Welcome to the pack." Looking around the room, he was surprised when he didn't spot Derek. "You haven't by any chance seen a tall, dark, broody, and absolutely gorgeous werewolf around here, have you?"

"Scowly, you forgot scowly."

"Another wonderful word, but that does sound like the werewolf that I'm looking for."

"The alpha sent him to the school to help his sister with a flat tire. He wasn't happy leaving you, and he threatened to kill me if I woke you, but Mr. Happy Face should be back soon."

"I lovingly refer to him as sourwolf, but it may be safer for your health if you didn't." Stiles was confused, the teen in front of him was a beta, but he was also an alpha. How could he be both beta and alpha, it didn't make any sense?

"Trying to figure me out, little omega?" Ethan smirked. "Like you, my brother and I are something different, something rarely seen. Separate, we are both betas, but we can merge our bodies into one and become one very large, and badass alpha."

Stiles mashed his hands together. "Like, literally merge together, one inside the other?" He asked in awe.

Ethan nodded his head. "Yup, and we become twice the size we are now."

"Wicked!" Stiles said with wide eyes. "I totally want to see that later. Does it hurt?"

"At first it did, but now it's completely painless. It's how we survived the attack on our pack and killed most of the hunters before Alpha Deucalion and his pack showed up."

Stiles briefly wondered if it was his biological parents that orphaned the twins. If so, he hoped that the super alpha tore them to shreds. "So, how are you liking it here so far?"

"We just got here late last night, but so far it seems nice. It's been years since we have been to a real school so my brother and I are looking forward to that. Are there any cute guys at Beacon Hills High?"

"A couple, but most are dicks. There's Danny, despite his best friend being a fucking douche, he's totally hot, gay, and a good guy. He's also a computer genius who can hack into any computer in the world. I just don't understand why he's best friends with an uber deuche." Frowning, Stiles rubbed at his still sore forehead.

Ethan's eyes flicked up to the omega's bruised and cut forehead, "Did Danny's uber douche do that?"

"You'll come to find out that I have a bit of a smart mouth."

"Doesn't make it right." Ethan frowned. "This douche, is he an alpha or a beta?"

"A very immature and rich alpha." Stiles sighed. "He's also the co-captain of the lacrosse team and the most popular guy in the school...unlike me who has been his favorite punching bag for the past eight years. Well, my ex-best friend use to be his favorite punching bag, but now that Scott is all super werewolf and star lacrosse player, he has been promoted to Jackson's right hand bitch, and I have been demoted to his favorite punching bag. Personally, I'd rather take a fist to the gut from Jackson then to take it up the ass for him."

"I think I'm really going to like you, little omega." Ethan chuckled. "You have spunk." And as his new pack mate, he was going to make damn sure that this Jackson douche never touched him again.

"I think it's technically called ADHD and a smart mouth." Stiles smirked.

**TW

Peter was waiting at the door when Scott arrived to meet the twins. "Follow me, Scott." He growled as he flashed his blue werewolf eyes at him. They were the eyes of a killer...the eyes of a werewolf who had taken a human life.

Swallowing nervously, Scott followed Peter down to the basement where the pack's workout room was. Unlike Stiles, he had never been comfortable around the pack's enforcer. Peter scared the shit out of him.

Peter smirked smugly when he scented fear pouring off of the McCall boy. He had never cared one way or the other for Scott even though he had always been a good kid and Stiles' best friend, he just didn't have a connection with him like he did Stiles. Everyone knew that Stiles was his favorite, he even favored Stiles over his own nieces and nephews. He couldn't help it, he adored the little omega.

"Am I in trouble?" Scott asked, even though he had a feeling that this was about Stiles. "Is this about me not hanging out with Stiles anymore?"

"No, this is about pack and what that word means." Peter snapped. "I don't care that you have all of a sudden turned into a little shit who thinks he's too good for his best friend, when a member of your pack is in trouble, you help them out."

"So this is about Stiles." Scott sighed. "I don't think I'm too good for him, I'm just popular now and..."

"Pack comes first!" Peter roared in Scott's face. "I don't care if it's Stiles, Cora, Issac, or your mother, if you see a pack mate in trouble or being bullied, you better jump in there and have their back. Pack is family. I don't care if you're the star of the lacrosse team or the most popular guy in the school, if I ever hear of you standing by and not defending a pack mate, you will be tossed out of this pack and never allowed back in again."

Scott's eyes widened in fear. "That's not how it was. I didn't..."

Peter had to clench his fists to keep from punching the boy. "Are you trying to tell me that you didn't stand by and do nothing as Jackson Whittmore verbally and physically bullied Stiles? Watch yourself boy, I don't take kindly to liars."

Scott lowered his head in shame. "Did Stiles tell you that?" He couldn't believe that Stiles told on him...to Peter. Stiles knew how scared he was of the enforcer.

"No, your little hunter girlfriend told me after Stiles refused to. I don't understand why that boy is still defending you after all you have done."

"A-Allison told you?" Scott gasped. When had Allison talked to Peter, and why? Peter had been against him dating an Argent, hopefully he hadn't scared his girlfriend away. "Stiles can handle himself, he has been standing up to Jackson for years."

"Stiles is an omega!" Peter snapped as he started losing control of his wolf. "Physically he is smaller and weaker than an alpha and you know Stiles doesn't stand up for himself. You know how seriously his past has messed him up. He will stand up for you, but he only uses his smart mouth to defend himself. But in today's incident, Jackson ambushed Stiles from behind like the cowardly bastard that he is. Stiles was too dazed from having his head smashed into his locker to fight Jackson off. You should have stepped in and beat the shit out of that fucker. You are now stronger and faster than Jackson Whittmore. I don't care that you now believe that Stiles isn't worth it, pack comes first regardless of your feelings for them."

"Peter, I can take it from here." Talia said calmly despite her eyes glowing red.

"Alpha Talia." Scott greeted as he bared his neck submissively. His alpha was mad at him, he could feel it through their bond.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Scott McCall." Talia said gravely. "I have watched you grow up from a small, sickly boy, to the strong, young man standing in front of me today. I have spent many hours with you over the years teaching you about werewolves and pack life. Never once in eight years did I doubt wanting to give you the bite, but now I wish that I never had. You have changed, Scott, and not for the better."

"I didn't mean what I said to Stiles earlier." Scott cried. "I know that it wasn't his fault that his parents abandoned him, I was just so angry. Why couldn't he just agree to be my secret friend?"

Talia reached out and gripped her brother's shoulder when he started growling. "Scott, I don't know what happened between you and Stiles earlier, Stiles doesn't tell on his friends. Unlike you, he is loyal to those he loves. This conversation isn't just about Stiles, I have had other pack members come to me complaining about you, including your own mother. Unfortunately, I can't take the bite back, but I can kick you out of the pack, banish you. Do you know what happens to a werewolf without a pack?"

Heart pounding in his chest, Scott nodded his head. "They become omegas, but not like how Stiles is an omega. A werewolf omega is a werewolf without a pack, without an alpha. Omegas end up going feral without a pack to ground them, they go crazy."

Talia inclined her head. "Scott, I have never had to exile one of my pack before, but I will if you don't change your ways. If that happens, none of the pack will be allowed to speak to you, you will be forced to leave Beacon Hills, Hale territory, and you will never be allowed to return. If you do..."

"Your ass will be mine." Peter snarled. "I'm in charge of disposing any omegas who cross onto our territory. Believe me boy, after the way you have treated Stiles, I'll will have no problems tearing your throat out with my teeth."

"Are we making ourselves clear?" Talia asked the trembling boy.

Scott was quick to nod his head.

"Good." Talia said as she glared at the boy. "You will report here after school the rest of the week for retraining with Peter."

"But I have lacrosse practice after school everyday." Scott whined. "If I miss practice I'll be kicked off the team."

Talia shrugged. "Then let's hope your training sinks in this time so you don't have to miss practice next week too."

"Yes, Alpha." Scott said dejectedly. He didn't want to blame Stiles for this, but this was all because of him. He shouldn't be getting punished just because he was no longer hanging out with him.

***TW

Scott watched in jealousy as Stiles goofed around with the twins, Ethan and Aiden. Ethan and Aiden seemed pretty cool and looked as though they would be perfect for the lacrosse team, but after he introduced himself to them, they looked to each other and then walked away. Had Stiles said something bad about him? It was bad enough that he had to endure a thirty minute lecture from Peter after Alpha Talia was finished with him about how pack came first, he didn't need to watch as his best friend ignored him for the new twins. Could this day get any worse?

John chuckled when his son tried to tackle one of the new muscular werewolves to the ground. "Sometimes he reminds me of a chihuahua surrounded by wolves."

Peter almost choked on his burger laughing. "You better never let him hear you say that. Chihuahuas have one hell of a nasty bite."

John grinned. "It's been a while since I have seen him this happy, I hope the twins don't hurt him."

"They won't." Peter reassured. "They're born wolves, they know how packs work." He didn't mention that he already had a talk with the boys about Stiles. They promised to help look after and protect the little omega. Someday Derek was going to become the top alpha, which meant that Stiles' will become the top alpha's mate. Stiles will be ranked second in the pack hierarchy. If they stuck around, he could see Ethan and Aiden becoming the pack enforcers. The boys had a gift, one in which he he'd never seen before. He personally was going to see to the boys training.

John looked between his son and Scott. Stiles was completely ignoring Scott's existence, and Scott looked like he was about to rage out from jealousy. "How did your talk with Scott go?"

"In one ear and out the other, I'm sure, but McCall has never been the brightest."

"I think something more happened." John observed. "I haven't had a chance to talk to Stiles this evening, but I think Scott did or said something that really upset him."

"The boy is treading on thin ice. I'm not going to be able to hold my nephew back much longer."

John looked to where Derek was watching his son with a goofy, love struck look on his face. "God he has it hard. I hope that I didn't look like that when I first started dating Claudia."

"You did." Peter chuckled. "All us alphas look like that when watching our mates. Derek may be moody, but he'll be a good mate to Stiles. I love that omega as if he were my own, if I didn't trust Derek, I wouldn't let him anywhere near Stiles."

"Just wait until one your girls bring a potential mate home." John smirked.

"I pity the fool stupid enough to show up on my doorstep to attempt to take one of my daughters. I'll make a chew toy out of his balls."

"I don't doubt that for a second." John winced.

Panting and giggling, Stiles leaned against a tree as he tried to catch his breath. Between reuniting with Allison and making new friends in the twins, he felt happier than what he has in a long time. He was still aching over Scott, that ache would probably never go away, but there was nothing he could do about it and dwelling on it wasn't helping him any.

Hearing footsteps approaching from behind, Stiles turned expecting to see Derek, but instead he came face to face with a teary eyed Cora. "Cora, is everything alright?"

"I'm so sorry, Stiles!" Cora cried as she threw herself at the surprised omega. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't part of the pack, you've just been so sad lately. Hyper, smart mouth Stiles I can handle, but I didn't know what to do with depressed, sad Stiles. I love you, Stiles, you're pack. Seeing you so happy tonight has been the best. I'm sorry for being so stupid."

Stiles patted the girl on the back. "It's okay, I know that I haven't been myself lately, it's not your fault. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't want to hang around myself either."

"Don't make excuses for me, I was wrong.

"I still love you." Stiles reassured, his heart already feeling lighter. He had missed this...he had missed Cora. Maybe he was being too easy on her, but he didn't have the energy to hold a grudge against her. He just wanted things to go back to normal.

***TW

Scott was walking towards his girlfriend Allison, who had disappeared from school yesterday and never returned any of his texts, in the the parking lot of the school when she let out a loud squeal and took of running towards Stiles, who had just pulled up in his jeep with the twins behind him on their motorcycles.

Mouth hanging open, he watched as his girlfriend hugged Stiles then kissed him on the cheek. Anger boiling over, he marched towards them, a low growl coming from him that only other supernatural creatures could hear.

"Are you dumping me for Stillinski!" Scott growled angrily.

Stiles and Allison looked towards each other then busted out laughing. "Dude, I think that's illegal in the state of California." Stiles said, wiping away his tears from laughing so hard.

"What the hell are you talking about, loser?"

As quick as a striking cobra, Allison smacked Scott hard across the face. "Don't ever call him that again."

Shocked, Scott cupped his stinging cheek. "What the hell, Ally, I thought we were dating?"

"I don't date backstabbing bullies." Allison spat. "And don't call me Ally, only Stiles can call me Ally."

Scott's eye flashed a bright amber. "What the hell did you tell her, Stiles? What lies did you tell her to get back at me?"

Allison placed her hands on her hips. "Stiles didn't say anything, but I heard plenty from Lydia and the rest of the school. Do you think I could possibly date someone who dumps their best friend of eight years just so they can be a part of the popular crowd? Jackson doesn't like you for who you are, he's only using you because of what you are. I think if you want to see who the true loser is then you need to take a good look in the mirror."

Aiden stepped behind Stiles and pulled off his helmet. "Dude, you have to introduce me to this beautiful little spitfire."

"Back off!" Scott growled, his canines lengthening. "Allison is my girlfriend."

"Uh, not!" Allison snorted. "Did you not hear me? I don't want to date someone who can treat their best friend as horribly as you have treated Stiles." Allison smiled up at the large, handsome werewolf. "I'm Allison Argent."

Stiles looked to Aiden in concern, he could tell from the look in his eyes and the clenching of his jaw that it had been his parents and grandfather that had killed the twin's pack. "Aiden?"

Taking a deep breath, Aiden relaxed his jaws. Talia had warned them that there were Argents living in town, but that they were good hunters that followed the code. They may be related to the Argents that killed their family and friends, but they were nothing like them. "I'm Aiden, and my equally stunning, yet gay, brother behind me is Ethan."

Scott snarled at his ex-best friend. "This is all your fault! You knew how much I liked Allison."

"Actually I didn't, Scott, you haven't really talked to me since the night you were bit. That's when you all of a sudden became to good to be my friend and instead became Jackson's bitch. Speaking of your master, he's looking over this way."

Scott's head snapped around to where Jackson always parked. He frowned when he saw that the spot was empty. "He's not here."

"No!" Stiles smirked, "but you just proved my point. Never thought that I would see the day where Scott McCall traded in his man card for a collar and leash."

As Scott lunged for Stiles with his claws out, Stiles couldn't help but try to mentally tally how many times now in the past few days his mouth opened up before his brain had a chance to warn him that it was a very bad idea. Scott looked livid and terrifying all wolfed out, lucky for him though, Aiden and Ethen were there to tackle Scott to the ground before he had the chance to snap his neck.

"Down boy!" Aiden growled in Scott's ear from where he was laying on top of him, pinning him to the asphalt. "Big bad alpha attacking an omega, you should be put the fuck down. You need to gain control of your wolf before you end up killing someone."

Scott was still snarling, but the fog of anger was starting to lift. He had attacked Stiles, but Stiles deserved it. Aiden had a point though, attacking an omega was wrong, and against the law. Stiles had such a smart mouth though, he needed a few teeth knocked out to teach him how to properly talk to an alpha, his better.

"I'm good." Scott said between his teeth as he pushed the twins off of him. Without looking at Stiles or Allison, he stormed off into the school. He wanted Stiles to pay for stealing his girlfriend from him, but a part of him still loved Stiles and wanted to protect him. Deep down he knew that he brought all this on himself, that Stiles hadn't done a damn thing to deserve how he was treating him, but if Stiles would have been a real friend, he would have understood what being popular meant to him. Stiles should have been happy for him and still remained his friend in secret.

So lost in thought, Scott didn't see Jackson until the guy flung his arm over his shoulder. "I have an idea!" He said with a wink.

Scott felt a chill race down his spine at hearing those words. He didn't want to hurt Stiles, but Stiles had stolen Allison from him and he had really loved her. Pushing what Alpha Talia and Peter said to him the night before to the back of his brain, he eagerly listened as Jackson explained his plan for revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

There's only one more chapter after this one, but I'm hoping to write a sequel after I finish Stark Truth and update some of my other fics.

Please review

***TW

"Billinski, since you were too much of a delicate flower to participate in today's class, you can stay behind and clean up after the big kids." Coach Finstock bellowed.

Groaning, Stiles looked around at all the balls and gear tossed around the field, some were even down by the wood's edge. "Got it, coach." He said brightly despite hearing the rest of the class laugh at him.

"Want me to stay and help.," Ethan asked as he lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe sweat from his brow.

Stiles eyed the sweating werewolf up, his eyes zeroing in on his glistening six pack. He couldn't help it, he was a healthy gay teen and Ethan had a body to die for. "If you want to impress Danny, you better get to the locker room and take your shirt off in front of him. With all those sweaty muscles, he won't be able to resist you."

Ethan blushed. "You were right about him, he is cute and sweet. I don't know why he hangs out with the douche."

"Uber douche." Stiles corrected with a snort. Looking up at the school, Stiles spotted Danny looking back at them. "Dude, you better get up there before Danny gets the wrong idea about us."

Ethan looked up the gorgeous Hawaiian. "Damn he's hot."

"Take your shirt off." Stiles urged as he pushed the werewolf towards the school. "He's looking!"

Chuckling, Ethan yanked his shirt over his head then ran to catch up with the rest of his gym class. Stiles was so glad that Ethan and Aiden came to Beacon Hills, they were helping to fill the void that Scott left him with when he abandoned him. He felt horrible over the circumstances that brought them here, it must have been devastating losing their entire pack, but thankfully they survived. They would never be able to replace Scott, no one would, but he can see them being good friends and loyal pack mates.

"Stiles, can we talk?"

Closing his eyes, Stiles counted to fifteen as he held his breath. He didn't want to fight anymore, he was exhausted. "Scott, I don't want to do this anymore. I accept that I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore, I never thought I was. I'm going to miss you, but I have Derek, Allison, the twins, and the rest of the pack who do think I'm good enough to be friends with them. Losing you hurts, but I'm going to be okay." And he was going to be ok. A few days ago he thought he wouldn't be able to make it without Scott, but he was doing good and everyday he was getting better.

"We could still be friends." Scott offered as he slowly walked towards the woods.

Stiles followed his ex-friend while he picked up all the gym equipment. "Scott, you know that I have like zero self-esteem, but even I think I deserve better than to be your secret friend. For eight years I was there for you, and now I'm not good enough, I'm an embarrassment. That's fine if that's how you feel, but if I'm not good enough to be your friend in public, then I'm not good enough to be your friend at all."

"Scott, you will always be my brother, even if you hate my guts. You were my first friend and you were there for me when I had no one. Our parents are still dating and we're still pack mates so I don't want to fight with you. Because of that, I'm going to tell you the truth about Allison even though I know longer feel that anything happening in my life is any of your business. I don't want you hating me more than what you already do over a misunderstanding,"

"Allison is my biological cousin. Remember me telling you about my cousin that taught me how to read? Her and my Uncle Chris have been searching for me all these years. She saw a picture of me in your bedroom and immediately recognized me. So you see, there is nothing going on between Allison and I. Incase you hadn't noticed with all the ignoring of Stiles you have been doing, Derek knows that we are mates and we're kind of together now."

"So Allison was only dating me to get close to you?" Scott asked dejectedly.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Scott, you're such a knucklehead sometimes. Allison was already dating you when she saw my picture in your room. She didn't know that you knew me. She told me yesterday that she really liked you and could have seen herself marrying you, but you kinda blew that."

Scott closed his eyes as pain lanced through his heart. This was all his fault...everything was his fault. He had been so desperate to be popular that he hurt his best friend and chased Allison away. He hadn't missed how Allison and Aiden had been hanging around each other all day smiling and laughing.

Scott's eyes snapped open when he heard a twig snap. The sound was so feint that Stiles probably hadn't heard it, but he had with his werewolf hearing, "Stiles, you need to run!"

"What?" Stiles looked around, surprised to see how far away from the school they had walked. He hadn't been paying attention, he was too busy talking.

Scott grabbed Stiles by the shoulders. "Stiles, you have to run!" He urged desperately.

"Now why would you want him to do that?" Jackson asked silkily as he stepped out from the woods. "After all, you are the one that lured him here so we could have a little fun with him!"

Stiles shook his head in disbelief, his heart hammering in his chest. "He wouldn't! Scott wouldn't do that to me." One look at his brother and Stiles knew that Jackson was telling the truth. "Scott?"

"Stiles, I thought you and Allison..."

Stiles held his hand up, cutting Scott off. "First you ditch me to hang out with Jackson Dick-No-More, and now you're handing me over to him because you thought I liked Allison. Did you ever care for me at all?"

"I did! I do!" Scott pleaded. "I have just been so stupid lately. I just wanted to be popular."

"You, popular?" Jackson scoffed. "You're pathetic, McCall, I have just been using you to get to Stillinski."

"Why, Jackson, what have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?" Stiles could have sworn that he saw a look of pain flash in Jackson's eyes before the jerk tensed up and looked towards the woods.

Scott started growling, his eyes locked on the woods too. "Stiles I didn't know, I swear."

Stiles was really starting to panic. "Scott, what's happening?"

Five men stepped out of the woods, all alphas. The alphas were clean cut, handsome men, but Stiles could tell by the look in their eyes and the fact that they all had guns and knives strapped to them that they weren't here to ask for directions. By the looks of them, these men were hunters.

One man, with his black, shoulder length hair pulled back into a pony tail, stepped forward, his eyes locked on Stiles. "You will have to excuse young Jackson, he hasn't exactly been himself lately."

Stiles watched before his eyes as Jackson morphed into a horrible, snakelike, lizard looking creature with greenish-yellow skin, a long tail, slitted eyes, claws, and too many teeth to count. "What the hell?"

Scott had also shifted into his werewolf beta form and stood protectively at Stiles' side. He didn't like the emotions rolling off of the men or the way they were looking at Stiles. "Stiles, run now! I can hold them off."

The man in the front started chuckling, Stiles assumed that he was the leader. "You can't outrun Kanima Jackson. You won't even make it three feet before he is on you, and I warn you, he is venomous."

Stiles had never seen a kanima before, but he recognized the name from one of the books he had borrowed from Deaton. If Jackson was a kanima, then he was being controlled, probably by pony tail man. Was that why Jackson looked pained before the men showed up? Was he trying to fight off their control, or maybe he was feeling bad about what was shout to happen? He doubted very much that Jackson would feel bad about him getting hurt. "What do you want?"

The man's eyes roamed slowly up and down Stiles. "Oh, little omega, we want you."

Stiles felt his blood run cold and his heart stop beating, it was as though the world stopped moving. "I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm a beta."

Smirking, the stranger inclined his head. "I admit, you do smell like a beta, but I'm guessing you're wearing a charm or something, courtesy of your Druid friend, Alan Deaton."

Stiles frantically shook his head no. "I'm a beta." He repeated again. "Omegas are girls."

Scott pulled out his phone, but before he had a chance to unlock it, kanima Jackson hit him in the hand with his tail, sending his phone flying into a tree. "You need to leave, Stiles' father is the sheriff and his mate is Derek Hale. The last thing you want to do is get on Talia and Peter Hales' bad side."

"For a sweet little omega like Stiles, we'll risk it." Pony Tail grinned. "Peter Hale does have a rather nasty reputation, but we have put down a lot of wolves over the years. I'm not scared of Peter."

Stiles was trying to signal to Scott with his eyes to run, but in true Scott fashion he was clueless. He knew that Scott wouldn't leave him even if he did figure out what he was trying to say, but they needed help and Scott could run a hell of a lot faster than him.

"Still a beta here." Stiles tried again.

Smirking, the man reached behind him and took a book from one of his companions. At seeing the red leather journal, Stiles paled and felt his knees go weak. The man chuckled. "I see you recognize my brother's journal."

Stiles did, it was his papa's journal. His papa would write in his journal everyday, sometimes more than once a day. He once asked his papa if he could read it to him and his papa read him an entry he had written all about the abomination that he had for son and how he was going to drown him in the river like an unwanted puppy. His papa then beat the shit out of him for daring to talk to him.

"I found this here little beauty after my brother and his wife were tragically killed by wolves." Pony Tail opened the book and read an entry that he had marked. "Today my wife gave birth to a baby boy. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, I was finally going to be a papa. I had so many plans, hopes and dreams, for my perfect boy, who I just knew was going to be an alpha, how could he not with his Argent blood? I was going to start training him to hunt the second he could walk and he was going to be the best damn hunter the world has ever seen. But my wife, Kate didn't give birth to an alpha, she didn't even give birth to a respectable beta, she gave birth to an omega...a male omega! How did this happen? How can a male be an omega? All my dreams have been crushed. My boy, my son that I had so many hopes and dreams for, is nothing but an abomination, a freak of nature. No one can know about him. I would die if anyone knew that I sired a male omega. I'm devastated! I want to suffocate the beast, but Kate won't let me. She doesn't want the monster either, but she said that he is an Argent and maybe someday he could be of use. I don't see how, he shouldn't exist. I don't want the child, I can't even bring myself to look at it. My life is over!"

It hurt! Even though Stiles knew how his biological parents felt about him since they told him on a daily basis, it still hurt. Those were his papa's private thoughts on what should have been the happiest day of his life. It wasn't his fault that he was born an omega, but he still felt guilty for ruining his papa's hopes and dreams.

Shaking his head, Pony Tail closed the book. "My brother, he was always a bit of a drama queen, and not the brightest. Had he researched male omegas, he would have known what a rare little treasure you are, my sweet nephew. Me on the other hand, I love research. When I read about you, I started to ask around, to find out what I could about male omegas, that's when I learned about sparks."

Stiles took a step back when the man took a step towards him with a look of hunger in his eyes. "So much power in such a small and delectable body." Pony Tail crooned.

"He's untrained." A tall black man said, he too was looking at Stiles with a hungry look in his eyes.

Pony Tail's grin widened. "Nephew, this here is my witch friend, Marcel he will be your teacher, but I don't doubt that you will quickly surpass him. He is limited in his abilities, but since you are a spark, the world will be yours for the taking." Here the man smirked. "And then you will give it to me. Having you under my control will bring me great pleasure...in more than one way."

Stiles scrunched his face up in disgust. If Pony Tail was his dad's brother, than that made him his uncle. That was wrong on so many levels. "Well, as enlightening as this conversation has been, I really must be going, this is a school day after all. Maybe you can swing by the Hale house later and you can have a little powwow with my dad, Alpha Talia, and Peter..

"The boy has a smart mouth." Marcel pointed out, as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. "It will be my pleasure to teach him how to put that tongue of his to better use."

Stiles reached out and grabbed Scott's arm. This was bad, very bad. Even though Scott was a werewolf, they were outnumbered and the five alphas were trained hunters. To make their situation worse, they had kanima Jackson under their control. Hoping Scott remembered the game they use to play as a kids, Stiles started writing on his arm. It was simple, just four letters.

Scott tilted his head to the side as he tried to concentrate on what Stiles was spelling. Every instinct in him was screaming at him fight, or to run, but he couldn't fight the six of them at the same time and there was no way in hell he was leaving Stiles behind. Despite how he treated him lately, he loved Stiles and he would give his life for him. He had been such an ass lately, he had let his new powers go to his head. No more!

Eyes flickering to his best friend, Scott inclined his head. He knew once he did this that all hell was going to break loose. Taking a step back, he threw his head back and howled as loud as he could. Every pack member currently in Beacon Hills would hear him and know that there was an emergency.

"Scott!" Stiles screamed when his uncle whipped out his gun. Lunging, he knocked his brother out of the way in time, but the bullet hit him in his side. Ignoring the flash of searing pain, he rolled to the side, freeing up a completely wolfed out Scott.

"I don't want my nephew killed!" Pony Tail roared. "But kill the other."

Stiles felt hands grabbing him so he blindly started lashing out with his hands, feet and teeth. Even though his uncle ordered him not to be killed, the hunters had no problems with beating the hell out of him. Multiple fists were raining down on him as he tried to fight them off.

Scott was fighting kanima Jackson, but Jackson was stronger than him and had the advantage of having a wicked tail. Feeling pain searing his shoulder, he looked down to see blood pouring from a bullet wound. He had been shot! Momentarily distracted by his bloody shoulder, Scott didn't see Jackson move behind him until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He raised his hand to fight back, but his arm refused to move. It wasn't just his arm, the rest of his body started to go numb. Whimpering, he slumped to the ground unmoving. All he could do was blink up at the sky above him.

Stiles felt multiple hands yanking him up, his body aching from all the hits he took. If he was this great and powerful spark, why the hell couldn't he make these losers disappear? Seeing Scott just laying on the ground motionless, he started to panic. Scott couldn't be dead...not his brother.

Smirking, Pony Tail walked up to his nephew, he was a scrappy little thing. He didn't think the boy even realized that he had been using a bit of magic to fight. It had taken three of his guys to subdue the little omega. Wiping the blood from his lip, curtesy of his nephew' flailing foot. He stopped in front of the boy and punched him as hard as he could in the face. "That will teach you to never lay a hand on me again. I am your master, omega!"

Stiles' head flew back with the punch, but he really hadn't felt it. His body was singing with too much pain already for it to register another punch. He did register the taste of vile blood flooding his mouth though. Just the coppers taste of the blood was enough to make his head spin and his vision go black. Ugh, he really couldn't handle blood.

Grinning triumphantly, Stiles' newly found uncle gently cupped the boy's bruised and battered cheek. "That's it, little one, succumb to the darkness and pass out. We will start your training as soon as we get back to the compound. It will be rough for you at first, I'll have to condition you to my hand and it won't be a pleasant experience. I will have to break you in order to rebuild you to how I want you, but you will be the perfect, powerful omega who will do my bidding without question. I will also be your mate, your master. Together we will wipe out all werewolves and other supernatural beasts, and then we will rule the world."

"You know, brother, I always thought that the evil villain's longwinded monologue was just a thing in the movies to give the good guys a chance to save the day, but I see now that it is true."

With some difficulty, Stiles managed to claw his way out of the darkness. He could have cried when he spotted Ethan, Aiden, Allison, Cora, Issac, Boyd and Erica surrounding them. He knew that the rest of the pack would be here soon too. He wasn't positive, it could just be his ears ringing from taking one too many hits to the head, but he was pretty sure he could hear a police siren in the distance.

"So the puppies have come out to play?" Pony Tail grinned, though there was a hint of concern in his eyes. There were six werewolves, two of which he recognized as the super twins that killed his brother and the rest of the hunters on that raid, and there was also an Argent huntress. He knew what the twins were capable of, he had seen footage of them morphing into an alpha werewolf the likes of which he had never seen before from a cam one of the hunters had been wearing.

All the wolves grinned, showing off their fangs, when they smelt fear pouring off of the hunters. "Let Stiles go!" Allison demanded.

Pony Tail man gave a bow. "The lovely Miss. Allison Argent, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. Your aunt was married to my brother, that kind of makes us family."

Allison looked towards Stiles, she had a horrible feeling that she knew what this what about. If this man was Stiles' uncle, then that meant that they knew that Stiles was an omega and a spark. '"Actually, that makes us absolutely nothing. Release Stiles."

Pony Tail pulled out a nasty looking knife and pressed it to Stiles' throat. "No, I don't think that I will. Stiles will be coming with us. Don't try to be heroes, I'll bury this knife right in his throat if you do."

"I call bullshit!" Erica said as she glared at the man. "If Stiles is dead then you can't use him. You're not going to kill him."

"True, but if I'm dead then I can't use him either." Pony Tail answered as he dug the tip of his knife into his nephew's neck.

Whimpering, Stiles got onto his toes in an attempt to put distance between himself and the knife tip that was buried in his neck, but the hunter holding him from behind was holding him too tight.

"Now here's what going to happen." Pony Tail smirked. "I'm going to order kanima Jackson to kill the super twins while my men pump the rest of you full of wolfsbane bullets. You all will be dead before reinforcements arrive and we will be gone with Stiles. Stiles will be coming with us where he will be trained to be my omega, my spark, and my mate. I may share him with my men, but Stiles is mine...my blood!"

"He's my blood too!" Allison spat.

Pony Tail opened his arm in a welcoming gesture. "Then by all means join us, beautiful. You can keep my men entertained while I'm training my nephew."

Stiles tried to shake his head no, but all he managed to go was dig the knife a little deeper into his neck. "Ally, don't!" He croaked painfully.

"You have ten seconds to make up your mind, love. You can join your friends full of wolfsbane bullets, or keep poor Stiles here company."

"I can't leave you alone with them, cousin." Allison said softly. She knew that by going with the alphas that both her and Stiles would be raped, but she couldn't allow Stiles to go through that alone. She had lost Stiles once and it had taken her eight years to find him, she wasn't going to lose him again.

Stiles remembered before the sheriff taking him in, him using his spark. He remembered using it to keep warm on extremely cold nights, to reach apples from tall branches, to hide his scent from the wolves, and to unlock the sheriff's back door. After the sheriff took him in, he no longer needed his spark. Deaton had actually advised him against using his spark because he was too young. Magic took a lot out of a growing child and the more they used it the more damage it could do to the child. He remembered getting nose bleeds and migraines after using his spark.

Deaton was planning on starting his training now that he was considered an adult. Technically, age wise he wasn't an adult, but he had suffered through his first heat so his body was ready to start learning how to use his spark.

Seeing that Allison was dropping her weapon, which had only been a knife, Stiles dug down deep in within himself and started willing his magic to respond. He couldn't allow the hunters to hurt Allison, to rape her. What little he had read about sparks said that their magic was controlled by their desires, their beliefs. If he wanted something to happen bad enough, then he could make it happen...he just had to believe. Unlike with other magic users, he wasn't limited to spells and charms. There was nothing he couldn't do if he believed.

"What?" Pony Tail gasped when he felt an invisible force pulling on his arm that was holding the knife in his nephew's neck. He was trying to fight it, but the force, or should he say spark, was too strong.

With a loud shriek, kanima Jackson lunged for the twins, but the twins had been expecting it. In less than a blink of an eye they merged into a wolf as big as a Clydesdale horse with the build of a bull on steroids. Kanima Jackson may have been stronger and quicker than Scott, who was still new to being a werewolf, but he was going to be no match for the mega wolf twins who were born werewolves.

"Shoot them!" Pony Tail roared as he fought with his hand. "Kill them all!"

Stiles was sweating and his nose was bleeding from the effort it was taking to control his magic. Digging down deeper, he pictured a protective, bullet proof barrier between his pack and the hunters. Trying to control two things at once was zapping him of his energy fast, but he couldn't give in. The life of his pack mates depended on him.

"Oh, little omega, what are you doing?" Pony Tail purred breathlessly in Stiles' ear. "Do you honestly think you and your puppies are strong enough to defeat me? Stop now before you hurt yourself. If you do stop now, I'll be kind and wait until your heat before fucking you, that way you will be begging for my knot."

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw three forms approaching them at a very high rate of speed. Pony Tail was so focused on threatening him and trying to fight his magic, that he never noticed the two black wolves and one grey wolf approaching. "I believe that my puppies can defeat you." Stiles said between clenched teeth. He only had to hold onto his magic for a little bit longer. Which was a good thing, he was close to passing out. "But they won't have to do it alone. You're about to meet Peter Hale in person...and he looks pissed."

Pony Tail whipped his head around, and that was all Stiles needed. Without the alpha fighting him so hard, he was able to force the knife out of his neck and redirect it towards his uncle. Pushing a bit more with his spark despite being exhausted, he forced Pony Tail to plunge his knife deep into his own neck, all the way to the hilt.

Covered in blood, both his own and his uncle', Stiles collapsed to the ground pale and shaking.

After that the fight didn't last long. At the same time the adult wolves showed up, so did John and Chris. The wolves made quick work of the hunters and Peter helped the twins with Kanima Jackson. With Pony Tail dead, there was no one to control Jackson. Defeated and with no master, Kanima Jackson turned back into just uber douche Jackson.

Stiles could no longer hold on to consciousness. The last thing he saw before passing out was both his dad and Derek in his full wolf form rushing towards him. He wanted to tell them that he was fine, that he just needed to rest, but he wasn't so sure he was fine. He had been shot in the side with a bullet that was probably laced with wolfsbane, had taken a serious beaten, been stabbed in the neck, and had used more magic than what he has ever used. No, he wasn't feeling fine at all. At least he had done it though. His shield had stopped the bullets from hitting his pack and he had saved Allison from turning herself in to the hunters. As far as he knew his pack was all safe, the only one he wasn't so sure about was Scott. He had seen his brother blinking and breathing so he was pretty sure that he was just suffering from the paralyzing agent Kanima Jackson had injected him with. If that were the case then Scott should be coming around soon, unless someone triggered his werewolf healing.

**TW

Peter shifted back into his human form not caring that he was as naked as the day he was born. "How is he?" He asked as he rushed to the unconscious omega.

John hands hovered anxiously over his son, but he was too afraid to touch him. "God, he looks bad. I don't know."

Talia, also naked, knelt at the boy's side. "He's going to need to go to the hospital." They tried to stay clear of the hospital when possible, Deaton handled most of pack injuries, but Stiles had been hurt bad and needed a real doctor and a real hospital. She still was going to call Deaton though, she had felt Stiles' magic thick in the air when she first arrived so Deaton was going to have to check him over too.

John was getting ready to radio in for an ambulance, when Chris grabbed his hand. "These are hunters." He said, pointing to the dead bodies. "I would prefer to dispose of them without involving the authorities. We also need to find out why they attacked Stiles. I know you're a cop, John, but if they have something laying around that points to my nephew being an omega, I want to be the one to find it first."

"Right!" John should have thought of that too, but he wasn't thinking clearly. It was hard to think clearly after seeing your bruised and battered son with a knife sticking in his neck.

"Can you carry him to your car or do you want one of the twins to do it?" Talia asked. She ignored her son's growling, Derek couldn't help, he had no clothes. Unlike with the twins, they didn't have spare clothes in a school backpack.

John didn't bother answering, he just carefully scooped his son up then took off running towards his cruiser. "Derek, no!" Talia ordered when her son went to chase after the sheriff and his mate. "Get some clothes on then meet him there. I know you're worried about your mate, but the hospital isn't going to allow a giant wolf with its muzzle covered in human blood through its doors."

Curling his top lip back, Derek growled at his mother to show his displeasure. Trotting over to Issac, he glared up at the timid teen.

"Fine." Issac sighed as he dug through his backpack and pulled out his spare set of clothes. All the wolves knew to carry extra clothes incase of an emergency.

Chuckling, Boyd dug through his own bag and pulled out his clothes. "Dude, you totally are not emo enough to pull of Issac's style."

Derek quickly shifted and grabbed the clothes Boyd was holding out for him. He needed to get to the hospital, he was going out of his mind with worry for his mate.

Talia had taken Cora's clothes but Peter was still strolling around butt naked without a care in the world. He never was one to care what others thought, and he knew that he was gorgeous anyway. Spotting the still paralyzed Scott, he smirked down at the boy before stopping down on his foot, easily breaking his ankle. "Well, that felt good." He chuckled when the boy let out a scream.

"Why did you do that?" Allison screeched.

"Would you prefer him to just lay there paralyzed until the toxin left his system? Breaking a bone will trigger his supernatural healing, thus pushing the toxin out of his system quicker. The pup can handle it, he's had worse during one of my training sessions."

"Does anyone know what happened here? What did these men want?" Talia asked.

"Stiles." Scott whimpered. He was finally able to move, but now his ankle was throbbing. "The man with the knife in his neck his Stiles' uncle on his father side. After his brother was killed he found his journal where he talked about Stiles being an omega."

Groaning, Chris rubbed at his face. "This is big. I'm going to have to retrace their steps for the past month and pull their phone records. We need to know if they told anyone else about Stiles. This could be a disaster!"

"Five alpha hunters, one is a witch, I doubt they told anyone else." Peter pointed out. "He knew he was going to need help stealing Stiles from us so he was going to need backup, and he probably brought the witch to help with Stiles incase he was trained. He wouldn't have wanted too many people to know about Stiles, at least not until he had complete control over him. These men were probably his most trusted."

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "Still, I need to make sure no one else knows."

"Torch everything!" Talia ordered. "Torch them, all their belongs, their homes, Stiles' biological parents home...anything and everything that could possibly link Stiles to them, or what he is."

"I would like to know what Stiles was doing this far away from the school?" Ethan spoke up. "Coach had asked him to put away the equipment since he was the only one who didn't need a shower, but we a far from the field."

Scott's stomach dropped and dread filled his gut. This was all his fault, he had lured his best friend here.

Jackson, still feeling disoriented because he really didn't understand what was going on, started laughing. "Oh, that would be McCall's doing. He was pissed at Stiles for stealing Allison and he wanted to get back at him. The plan was to lure him here where we could have a little fun with him."

Scott cringed when all eyes turned to him, the wolves growling. "I-I didn't know it was a hunter set up. Bringing him here was Jackson's idea."

"Jackson is a kanima, he had to do what his mastered ordered, which I guess was to lure Stiles away from the safety of his pack." Peter roared. "You, you were working on your own. What did you think was going to happen once you got Stiles here?"

"I-I don't know." Scott cried. "I was hurt that Stiles wouldn't be my friend in secret and jealous because he was happy and friends with the twins. I was also mad because Allison broke up with me because of him. I just wanted him to pay."

"Talia, order me to stand down." Peter grit out with great effort. He was close to wolfing out again and only a direct order from his alpha was going to save McCall . "I'm going to kill the shit if you don't."

"Peter, stand down!" Talia ordered, using her full alpha voice.

Scott was finally able to get to his feet, but he was still favoring the ankle that Peter broke. His shoulder was also still hurting from where he was shot, but the bullet had mostly just grazed him. "I know I was wrong! I know that I have been a complete dick to Stiles since the bite and that all of this is my fault. I told him to run though, before we met up with Jackson. I told him to run, but it was too late."

Talia looked to Jackson for confirmation. "I don't remember everything. I remember two months ago being bit by what I now know was a rogue alpha, but the bite didn't take properly. I got sick and started to lose big chunks of time. I set up a surveillance camera in my room, that's when I discovered what I was turning into. I tried to fight it, I tried to remember, and it was working, until that bastard there found me." He said pointing to Pony Tail. "I was able to retain bits and pieces, but there are still huge blanks in my memory. I was ordered to befriend Scott and turn him against Stiles. As close as they have always been I thought that there was no way in hell that I could succeed, but Scott was surprisingly easy to manipulate."

Scott lowered his head in shame. It was true, he turned his back on his best friend the second Jackson invited him to join his group. He knew it was wrong and that he was going to hurt Stiles, but he did it anyway. He never stopped loving Stiles or considering him his best friend, but he didn't want Jackson or anyone else know that he still liked him."

"I was ordered to make Stiles feel isolated, unloved, and it was working, I could taste the depression on him, but then he started hanging out with Derek and then the twins showed up. He was happy this morning, he had the twins and Allison and I knew that I wouldn't be able to turn them against Stiles, I didn't have enough time. I knew Scott's anger would work in my favor so I suggested a plan. I knew coach would have him put the equipment away, he always has anyone not participating put the equipment away. I told Scott to lure him away from the school and to keep him close to the woods. I then contacted my master and told him if he wanted Stiles then he had to get to the school. Believe it or not, I tried to fight it. I may not like Stillinski, but I knew these guys were trouble and that they were going to hurt him, but a kanima can't refuse an order. I'm not a good person, everyone knows that, but I have never seriously hurt anyone or knowingly laid a hand on an omega. I didn't know that Stillinski was an omega, it's not my fault that he was hiding it."

Chris pointed to Jackson. "That is a problem." He snarled.

Peter agreed, Jackson knowing about Stiles being an omega was a very, very big problem. "I can kill him." He said nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. Which truthfully, for him it wasn't, he had killed for less. An enforcer couldn't be squeamish and they had to be willing to do whatever they had to do to keep the pack safe.

"What! You can't kill me, my dad's a lawyer." Jackson cried.

"All the more reason to kill him." Aiden chuckled.

"We're not killing him." Talia sighed. "At least not yet." She added when both Chris and Peter started to argue with her. "I agree that he is a danger to Stiles, and as a Kanima he is a danger to everyone. Right now he has a no master which makes him unpredictable."

"I'll be his master." Peter happily offered with a gleam in his eyes.

Jackson paled and started shaking, Peter Hale terrified him. He had heard stories about Peter, even from his father, the man was dangerous, a killer, but no one could ever prove anything.

"I would rather take his memories, help him through whatever is keeping him from fully turning into a werewolf, then rebite him."

"You want him to be pack?" Scott cried in shock. "You can't do that to Stiles!"

Talia looked around at the rest of her pup's, they were all agreeing with Scott. She knew that there was history between Stiles and Whittmore, but she couldn't allow a wolf in her territory that wasn't pack. At least if he was pack she could better control him.

Sneering, Peter could see that his sister had already made up her mind about the Kanima. "Take all his memories then. The boy is a shit who doesn't deserve to be pack. You have turned away better and brighter wolves than him."

"You can't do that!" Jackson cried in outrage. "I don't want to be a part of your stupid pack anyway."

Talia could easily detect the boy's lie. The boy was a spoiled brat, but she had sensed remorse in him when he was talking about Stiles. He honestly hadn't wanted to hand him over to the hunters. As along as he could feel remorse, there was hope. "I'll take full responsibility of him."

Peter threw his hands up in anger. "I will not lose Stiles over him. I'll kill him before I allow Stiles to leave the pack just because you see a little let project in him."

Talia growled at her brother in warning. "I would never choose him over Stiles. Stiles is not only pack, but he will soon be my son-in-law."

Peter was pissed, but his sister was the alpha and her word was the law. "You take his memories now of Stiles being an omega, or..."

"Or else I'll kill him right here and now." Chris interrupted with a gun pointed right between Jackson's eyes. "I'm not pack, you can't order me to stand down. I just found my nephew after eight years of searching, this little shit isn't worth his life. You take his memories of Stiles being an omega and of him not being Sheriff Stillinski son now, or else I take his life. Listen to my heart carefully, this is not a threat. I will kill him!"

"Very well." Talia gave in. She had planned on taking his memories back at the house. Taking Jackson's memories wasn't going to be pleasant on her, or the boy, but the hunter wasn't bluffing. "Hold him still." She ordered Ethan.

Jackson started thrashing, but Ethan's arms around him were like a vice around him. "I would stay perfectly still if I were you." Ethan warned. "The alpha's claws have to sink into the base of your skull, one wrong move and you'll be spending the rest of you're life in either a wheelchair, or a pine box. I vote pine box."

Jackson froze at hearing that. "I promise that I won't say anything, Stiles' secret is safe with me."

Talia circled behind the boy and tilted his head forward slightly. "Your mouth says that you won't tell, but your heart tells me different. You can't lie to a werewolf." With that, she plunged her claws deep into the Kanima's neck.

Chris lowered his gun. "Ally, why don't you go to the hospital to check up on Stiles. I have to clean this mess up, but phone me as soon as you hear anything."

Allison rushed to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful."

"I'll come too." Scott quickly volunteered.

"Not you!" Peter growled angrily. "You will go back to the pack house and await punishment."

"No! I have to check on Stiles. Please!" Scott pleaded.

"You knowingly endangered a pack mate!" Peter hissed.

"No, I didn't know that there were hunters."

"No, but you were knowingly leading him to Jackson, someone who has tormented and beat Stiles for years. You put a pack mate, your best friend and omega, in danger just because you were angry and jealous."

"I would have never allowed Jackson to hurt him." Scott defended weakly.

"You stood by yesterday and did nothing." Peter reminded. "What did you think was going to happen after you led him here?"

"I-I..."

"You will go back to the pack house and await punishment. If I were the alpha you would be kicked out of the pack and forced to leave Beacon Hills. There is no forgiveness for how you have treated Stiles."

Swallowing nervously, Scott nodded his head then slowly walked away. He was worried about Stiles, but he wasn't stupid enough to ignore another direct order from Peter. All he could do now was pray for his friend, and pray that Talia didn't kick him out of the pack. If she did, he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know what he was going to do anyway once Derek learned that he had led his mate into a trap. He was as good as dead.

***TW


	10. Chapter 10

This fic was originally supposed to be a one shot, but it kind of got out of hand. This is the last chapter, but I do plan a sequel eventually. Most everything was answered, but I left it where I could pick up and start writing again. I hope you enjoyed this.

Please review.

**TW

John looked up from where he was sitting at his son's bedside when he heard the door open. "He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but he has two broken ribs, a fractured cheekbone, a concussion, multiple bruises covering his entire body, he was shot in his side but luckily the bullet missed anything vital and went clean through, and he has six stitches in his neck from a knife wound."

Pursing his lips, Peter approached the omega's bed and gently pushed Derek away. Taking his seat, he took his nephew's place draining any pain the omega may be feeling. His nephew had probably been taking Stiles' pain since he arrived at the hospital, he looked almost as bad as the omega. "Has Deaton seen him?"

"He just left. He said that he is magically exhausted and that his wounds will have to heal naturally. Is it true about Scott?" John had talked to Allison when she showed up an hour ago, but he was having a hard time believing that Scott would lead Stiles into trap...even if he had only been expecting Jackson to be there.

"If you mean by Scott knowingly leading Stiles to where he thought Jackson was waiting to jump him, then yes, its true. He didn't know about the hunters though, and he did have a change of heart before Jackson made himself known. That fact alone will probably save him from Talia banning him from the pack."

John's mouth hardened but he didn't say anything. He had always treated Scott like a son, even before Stiles came into his life. Scott had always been a good boy, yes him and Stiles had gotten into trouble together, his son was usually the ring leader, but they were good kids who had always been there for each other. How could Scott change so much in such little time? He wanted to beat the shit out of the boy for endangering his son, arrest him even, but he loved Scott as his own, how could he beat him or arrest him? He knew that Scott was a good kid, he just didn't understand what was going on with him.

Peter shook his head when he saw that Derek had passed out. "Was he draining his pain the entire time?"

"I tried to get him to stop, but he's bullheaded. Is there anything that I need to do, or do you and Chris have everything under control?"

"You just worry about Stiles. By the end of the night everything the hunters owned will be ashes."

John hoped that this was the end. He had been terrified yesterday when Chris showed up claiming to be Stiles' biological uncle, but in the end it had been a relief. For eight years he had lived with the fear that Stiles' biological parents would show up announcing to the world that he was an omega. For the first time he slept good last night knowing that Kate Argent and her husband were dead and the only other people that knew about his son were Chris and Allison and they were on his side. Now, he just didn't know. Did anyone else know about Stiles? Were there any more journals floating around out there? He was terrified for his son.

Peter winced slightly as he watched the black lines travel up his arm, Stiles was in a lot of pain. "He's going to have to start training with Deaton. Stiles' magic had been so thick when we got there that I could taste it. He's very powerful, he needs to learn how to control it before he hurts himself."

"I know. Deaton and I talked about it. After his next heat he will be training with him three times a week, but Deaton is only a Druid so there is only so much he can teach him."

"And we can't risk bringing any outsiders in." Peter sighed. "It's a good thing Stiles is a damn smart kid, I believe once Deaton gets him going he'll be able to take over his own training."

"I thought that I was going to lose him today." John said softly, his voice cracking. "When I saw that knife in his neck..."

"I know." Peter murmured. "I thought the same thing. When I heard the call from Scott, I just knew that it was going to be about Stiles."

John rubbed at his tired eyes. "Please tell me that it's over. Tell me that no one else knows about my son."

Peter wished that he could reassure his friend, but he didn't know if there was anyone else out there that knew. "It's going to take a few days, but Chris is retracing the hunters steps. It would be easier if he had someone good with computers who could hack the hunters phones."

"D-Danny!"

Both John and Peter jumped, neither had realized that Stiles had woken. "Kiddo, how are you?" John asked as he reached out for his son's hand.

"Hurts!" Stiles whispered. His neck hurt too bad to talk loud, even with Peter draining his pain.

"What was that about Danny?" Peter asked.

Stiles licked his dry lips as he tried to organize his thoughts. He had only been awake for a few minutes but he could already feel himself slipping back under again. He was so tired, it almost felt as though he had been drugged. He also hurt all over. "Danny Māhealani from school, he can hack anything."

Peter had heard the pack pups mention Danny before, he was supposedly some kind of computer genius. "Stiles, we can't trusts him. He may overhear them talking about you being an omega. It's too risky."

"I trust him." Stiles forced out. "Danny's a good guy." He managed to get about before slipping back under.

Frowning, John looked to Peter. "What do you think?"

"I think this Danny character is best friends with Jackson Whittmore."

"I have heard Stiles mention Danny's name over the years, he always been kind to Stiles. Stiles was never friends with Danny, but he always said that Danny was a good guy despite being friends with Jackson. I'm not thrilled with someone else knowing Stiles' secret, but none of us can do what he can. We need to know if those hunters told anyone else about my boy."

Peter reluctantly nodded his head. "I'll talk to Chris and Talia about bringing Danny into the know. He's only sixteen, I'm confident that I can scare him into keeping his trap shut."

"I have no doubt." John sighed. "So, what's going to happen with Jackson?

"Unfortunately nothing gruesome." Peter growled. "My sister and her damn bleeding heart. She believes that she can turn that shit into a proper werewolf."

"She wants Jackson to be pack?" John spat angrily. "After all that boy has put my son through she's just going to welcome him into the pack with open arms? My son has three places that he feels truly safe, my home, Mel's home, and the pack house. Jackson will ruin that safety for him at the pack house."

"I agree, I was all for killing the boy. He's a kanima and they're extremely dangerous. Stiles comes first, if he can't handle Jackson being there..."

"I will kill him." Derek said gruffly, his eyes still closed. "Stiles is my mate and I won't allow Jackson to bully him in my home, I will tear his throat out in front of my mother and present her his head if I have to. I will leave the pack and take Stiles with me if she tries to stop me."

"No one in the pack is going to allow Jackson to bully Stiles, but I don't see Jackson fitting in with the pack. I do look forward to some training sessions with him though." Peter smirked evilly. Whittmore thought that he was tough, that he was untouchable, he was looking forward to showing him just how untouchable he was. There was a reason why everyone, including Talia, dreaded training with him. The only person he held back on, and it wasn't only because he was a human omega, was Stiles. When Stiles was twelve he accidentally dislocated his shoulder while trying to teach him how to get out of different holds, seeing the omega's eyes fill with tears had hurt him worse than the dislocated shoulder had hurt Stiles. Just the thought of hurting Stiles made him feel sick to his stomach.

"What has been done about Whittmore knowing the truth about my son?"

Peter chuckled as he thought back to Chris threatening his sister. The hunter hadn't been joking, he would have killed the kanima if Talia had refused to take his memories. Maybe the hunter wasn't so bad after all. "Talia removed all his memories from after he was bitten. She is now giving him the abbreviated version of the past few months. He knows that he was bitten by a werewolf and that the bite didn't take properly, he also knows that he's a kanima, but he has no memories of the hunters, of Stiles not being your biological son, or him being an omega."

John didn't like Jackson being brought into the pack, he didn't trust the boy where his son was concerned and he never would. The boy was a selfish bully who only cared for himself and got off on hurting others. It's no surprise that the werewolf bite turned him into something as vile as a kanima.

"I still don't like this. Talia may have taken his memories now, but if he becomes pack, he will learn the truth. There is too much bad blood between the boys, Whittmore can't be trusted. I don't want the boy dead, but can't he be sent to another pack? Peter, you know that I love the pack, you're family to us, but I have to think of my son's health and happiness first. My son and I will be taking a break from the pack until Talia decides what she's going to do with Whittmore."

Peter closed his eyes as if he those words had physically pained him. He had feared that this would happen, but if he was in John's shoes, he would do the same thing. Whittmore had been lying earlier when he had said that he wouldn't tell anyone the truth about Stiles, the boy couldn't be trusted.

"No!" Derek spat. "I won't let that boy chase my mate off." Lunging to his feet, he stormed out of the hospital room.

"This could divide the pack." Peter frowned as he watched his enraged nephew leave. "I understand where my sister is coming from in wanting to help the boy, he was a victim of an alpha attack on our territory that we didn't know about so she feel responsible for him, but the fact that he turned into a kanima should be proof enough that he can't be trusted. If Derek breaks away from the pack because of this, I can see some pups following him. The twins adore Stiles, I can see them becoming Derek's enforcers. Hell, I myself would choose Stiles over my sister."

John cursed, this wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want the pack to fight, he just wanted to keep his son safe. Whittmore hated his son, he couldn't be trusted with such a dangerous secret. "I'm not saying that we're leaving the pack for good, Stiles will be devastated if we do, you all have been his family for eight years, I'm just saying that until this mess with Whittmore is settled, we're going to be taking a break. I know the pack knows not to talk about Stiles' past and omega status outside of the pack, but please ask them to not talk about it when Whittmore is around. Trusting Whittmore is too great of a risk, I'm not putting the safety of my son in his hands."

"I respect your decision, John. It hurts, you know how much I love that boy, but your his father and you have to do what you feel is right. I don't trust Whittmore anymore than you do. Hopefully it doesn't take my sister too long to see that the boy is a hopeless case."

***TW

Scott was anxiously pacing back and forth in his alpha's study awaiting to find out what is punishment was going to be. Alpha Talia had yet to return from taking to Jackson's parents and Peter was still at the hospital checking up on Stiles.

"Stiles!" Scott whimpered pitifully as tears fell from his eyes. Stiles was his best friend in the whole world, why did he turn his back on him like that? Turning his back on Stiles was bad enough, but he had knowingly led him into a trap. He didn't know that there were hunters waiting to kidnap Stiles, but he knew that Jackson was going to be there waiting to jump his brother.

"Would you have really stepped back and allowed Jackson to beat the shit out of Stiles?"

With red and swollen eyes, Scott turned to see Ethan standing in the doorway. Dropping his eyes to the floor, he shrugged his shoulders. "I would like to think that I wouldn't have, but I honestly don't know. The old Scott wouldn't have, but I don't know what this new Scott would have done."

"Was your five minutes of fame worth losing someone as special, and as loyal as Stiles?"

"No." Scott answered honestly.

John entered behind Ethan looking ready to drop from exhaustion. He hadn't wanted to leave his son, but Peter urged him to talk with Scott before Talia punished him. Peter didn't think Talia would kick Scott out of the pack, but Talia was furious with the boy so anything was possible. Talia was purposely staying away from the pack house until she had a chance to calm down. It took a lot to get Talia this mad, Scott had really fucked up.

John held his hand up when Scott moved forward to greet him. It tore at his heart when the boy started whimpering like an injured pup. He loved Scott, he loved him like a son, but he didn't recognize the boy standing in front of him. "Did you know that Stiles knew that you would dump him for Jackson after you were bit?"

Scott made a loud keening noise at hearing that. It hurt that his brother knew him so well that he knew that he would abandon him after becoming a werewolf.

"He said that it would hurt, but as long as your were healthy and happy that he would be happy for you. I told him that there was no way his brother would abandon him just to be popular...I see now that I was wrong."

"Please..." Scott whined.

Eyes hardening, John shook his head no. "My son cried all weekend after your first lacrosse game, after you snubbed him in front of everyone. Despite your actions, he continued to defend you to everyone...even Peter. You hurt him, you broke him, but he never stopped loving you."

Scott was openly weeping now. "I-I was stupid. I-I..."

"I don't want to hear it!" John roared. "If the roles were reversed, do you think Stiles would have dumped you just to be one of the cool kids?"

Scott shook his head no. He didn't even have to think about it, there was no way Stiles would have done what he did. Stiles never cared about being popular, he was just happy to have him as his best friend.

John tilted his head back, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall. God this was hard. He loved Scott and it was killing him seeing him so upset. "You knowingly led my omega son away from the school, away from safety, to be jumped by Jackson Whittmore. You..." John had to stop talking, his voice was cracking and he could no longer hold his tears back .

At seeing the sheriff crying, a man who had always been a father to him, Scott fell to his knees sobbing.

John had to stop talking for a few minutes in order to collect himself. "I understand that you hand a change of heart and warned Stiles to run, but that doesn't change the fact that you had been okay with an alpha beating up on an omega, and not just any omega, but an omega that has stood by your side for eight years as your brother."

"Stiles is still unconscious in the hospital with two broken ribs, a fractured cheekbone, stitches in his neck from a knife wound, a concussion, and multiple bruises covering his entire body. He was also shot in his side but luckily the bullet missed anything vital and went clean through."

Scott tilted his head back and let out a loud mournful howl. "H-He was shot protecting me. He knocked me out of the way of the bullet."

"My son saved your life, Scott. That bullet was laced with a very high concentration of wolfsbane. You would have died before help arrived if you had been hit."

"Can I please see him?" Scott begged.

"No." John said shortly. "I no longer trust you with my son."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Scott pleaded. "Please, I'm sorry. I'll never hurt Stiles again, I promise."

John sternly shook his head no. "If Stiles decides that he wants to see you after he is healed, I won't try to stop him, but until he contacts you, you stay the hell away from him."

Talia walked into the room, her aura screaming pissed off alpha. Whimpering, Scott curled in on himself. "Scott won't have a problem staying away from Stiles seeing he will be spending the rest of the school year with his father in San Francisco. Starting today, he is no longer one of my betas...he is no longer part of the Hale pack. Come June when he returns to Beacon Hills, I'll accept him back into my pack, but he will be on probation."

"No, please!" Scott wailed. "Please, I need the pack. Please don't cut me off."

Talia ignored the boy's pleading. "Alpha Deucalion will be in San Francisco until August and he has offered to train you and see you through the full moons. I'll warn you now, Alpha Deucalion is a hard man and he won't put up with your shit. You will do what he says without question."

"I don't give second chances McCall. I'm only giving you a second chance because your mother is my friend, and despite everything you have put him through, I know Stiles wouldn't want you banished permanently from the pack."

"I also know that you are a good kid with great potential, you just lost your way. You allowed your new gift to go to your head and it turned you into an ugly person. Take these next few months to think about what you did and how you can make it up to Stiles."

"When you leave here, do not attempt to talk to anyone. You are no longer pack, you are an omega wolf on Hale territory."

John was having a hard time not comforting the boy, but this had to be done. Talia was actually going easy on the boy. Even if the hunters hadn't been there today, Scott was still guilty of setting up a pack mate to be hurt, possibly even killed seeing as Jackson was a kanima. Hardening his heart, he turned his back on the crying boy.

Scott cried out, clawing at his chest when he felt the pack bond snap. It hurt so bad, more so than when Alpha Talia bit him. Not only did it hurt, but it left him with an empty and hallow feeling in his chest. He had never felt so alone before. Was this how Stiles felt with he abandoned him?

"Leave!" Talia commanded, before she turned her back on the boy. "Do not return and do not attempt to contact any of my pack until after you return."

Sniffling, Scott quickly brushed past his ex-alpha and the sheriff. On his way out of the house, he didn't miss how the pack also had their backs turned to him.

Sighing heavily, Talia placed her hand on her friend's shoulder when she smelt his tears. "Scott will be okay, Deucalion and his pack will look after him. He made a mistake that he will regret for the rest of his life, but he is still a good kid. He loves both you and Stiles, don't let this ruin eight years of being a family. Don't let this come between you and Mel either."

"Melissa is devastated and heartbroken, but she knows that this is what's best for him. Scott knew what he was doing when he turned his back on Stiles. I just pray that it's the old Scott that returns to Beacon Hills

"You and me both." Talia sighed.

"I have to get back to the hospital." John said somewhat coldly as he stepped away from his friend. He was still mad at Talia for wanting to make Jackson pack knowing all the hell that he has put Stiles through over the years. Stiles would never feel safe or welcome here at the pack house as long as Jackson was here.

"John." Talia called, sensing her friend's anger. "I talked with the Whittmore's, they have decided to send Jackson to London per my suggestion. There's a pack over there that have experience with kanimas, they will know how to help Jackson. I was wrong in wanting to bring Jackson into the pack. That would have been unfair and cruel to Stiles. I was surprised to feel remorse from him in his part of Stiles being hurt by the hunters even though he was being controlled, but we never would have been able to trust him with your son's secret. Please forgive me John and come back to the pack."

John sighed in relief, Stiles would have been devastated if he woke to find that they were no longer pack. As it is he's going to be devastated when he learns of Scott's banishment. Scott may have hurt his son, but Stiles would always love Scott and defend him, even if their friendship would never be the same again.

"Thank you, Talia. I never wanted to leave the pack, but Jackson being here would have been too dangerous for my son. A pack is family, and you should be able to trust family, but there's no way I would have ever trusted Jackson with Stiles' life. There was also too much history between the boys, too much bad history."

"I agree. I'm glad you're rejoining my pack, John. Not only would I have lost you and Stiles had I brought Jackson into the pack, but Derek threatened to leave along with all the pups. Stiles may have thought there for a while that the pack no longer cared for him, but Derek, Cora, Issac, Boyd, Erica, Ethan and Aiden all stood up to me and threatened to leave if you and Stiles left the pack. I didn't get a chance to talk to him, but I'm pretty sure Peter would have left me too. Stiles is very special and we all love him."

John was surprised to hear that all the pups had threatened to leave. He knew that Derek would have left, Stiles was his mate and he would follow his mate anywhere, but it warmed his heart that the rest of the teens would have chosen Stiles too. "Yes, my son is very special. Thank you again, Talia, but I really must get back to the hospital."

***TW

Stiles rolled his eyes when Derek winced for the tenth time in ten minutes. "You know, I can handle a little pain, you don't have to take it all for me."

"Yes, I do." Derek said between clenched teeth. "Besides, you're not in a little bit of pain, you're in a hell of a lot of pain, you just don't know it because I'm taking it from you."

"Well, I can handle a lot of pain then." Stiles shock back stubbornly.

Derek shook his head when he heard Stiles' heart skip. "Once again, how many times do I have to tell you that werewolves can detect lies?"

"Werewolves can detect lies, why am I just hearing about this?" Stiles smirked, his eyes shining with mischief."

Groaning, Derek dropped his head onto the bed. "You are so going to be the death of me."

If you insist on taking all my pain I will be. So, do plan on staying glued to me until I'm all healed?"

Derek gave his little mate a wink. "I plan on staying glued to you for the rest of your life."

"Cheesy, Derek, very cheesy." Stiles said, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Just stating the truth." Derek said unashamedly.

John entered his son's hospital room with Chris and Allison. "Alright, enough with the mushy shit. The two of you are going to make me vomit." He said playfully.

"I think it's cute." Allison gushed. "Hopefully I can find myself an alpha or beta as loving as Derek."

"You're only sixteen and a strong independent girl, you don't need an alpha or beta." Chris growled.

"Hey!" Stiles cried. "Are you trying to say that I'm not strong or independent?"

Chris smiled at his nephew. "There's not a single person who has met you that would say that you're not strong. Jesus, Stiles, you lived a year in the woods on your own when you were only eight years old. I couldn't do that now as an adult."

"Thanks." Stiles said softly. "And thanks for showing up yesterday to help me. You too, Ally, but don't you ever sacrifice yourself for me. If those men would have hurt you I would have..."

"I'm not hurt." Allison said cutting her cousin off. "And I'm big girl enough to make my own decisions. I wouldn't have allowed you to go with those hunters alone. I knew what I was doing when I dropped my weapon, and I knew what they would have done to me, but at least we would have been together."

Derek started growling at the reminder of what could have happened to his mate. "Down, sourwolf, I'm fine. Well, obviously I'm not fine seeing as I'm laid up in a hospital bed, but I will be."

"I don't want to hang around and tire you out." Chris said when he noticed the bags under his nephew's eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that everything has been taken care of. Thanks to your friend Danny, we were able to access the hunters phones and online history. After finding out about you, your other uncle." Chris spat, "only told his most trusted men about you. In exchange for not telling anyone, your uncle had offered you to them to use. Seeing as they are all now dead and all their belongings burnt, you are safe."

Stiles gave his uncle a blinding smile. "Thank you so much, Uncle Chris."

Chris chest puffed out and he grinned happily at being called, Uncle Chris. "I know you don't know or trust me yet, Stiles, but I'm here for you if you need me. Even if you just need someone to talk to that isn't your dad or Derek, I will be there for you."

Stiles was so happy to have even more family. He still wasn't comfortable around Chris, but he knew that that would change with time. His instincts were telling him that he could trust Chris and Ally. "Danny, does he know about me now?"

"Yes, but he has sworn not to tell anyone and I trust him." Chris explained. "That boy is incredible, I have never seen a hacker as talented as him. He has offered me his services and I believe he plans on talking with Alpha Talia, he will be an asset to have around."

"And I have offered not to arrest him for his not so legal computer activities." John smirked. "I did shut down his fake ID business though."

"You're no fun." Stiles grinned. Looking down at his hands, he started picking at his sheet. "Is...is it alright if I ask about Scott?" He asked in a small voice. This was his first day being able to stay conscious for longer than thirty minutes, and even though he was still incredibly upset with him, he was curious about Scott. Call him stupid, but he still loved him. He didn't know if ever wanted to talk to him again, but he still cared about him."

"I think Allison and I are going to go." Chris quickly said, not wanting to be part of this conversation. As far as he was concerned, Scott deserved a wolfsbane bullet.

Frowning, Stiles watched his uncle and cousin leave. "Is it that bad?"

"It's not good." John sighed heavily, "but it's not all that bad. You know that Scott had to be punished by Talia, right?"

Biting his lip, Stiles nodded his head. Not only had Scott broken a pack law about not hurting a pack mate, but he had led him into a trap after Talia and Peter had given him a warning. He still couldn't believe that Scott, his brother, had done that to him. As far as Scott knew only Jackson had been waiting to jump him, but that was still bad. Scott, one of the people he cared about and trusted most in the world, had set him up to get beat up by Jackson. He didn't think he would ever be able to get over Scott's betrayal.

"When Talia and Peter talked with Scott the night we met the twins, she had threatened him with banishment if he continued on the path he was on." John held up his hand when his son opened his mouth to talk. He knew without a doubt that his son was going to defend Scott. "Stiles, what Scott did...you could have been killed. I know that you're tough, but your not tough enough to take on Jackson, especially seeing as he's a kanima. Talia isn't punishing him over the hunters, he had no knowledge of them, but she is punishing him for knowingly leading you into a trap where you could have gotten seriously injured, or possibly even killed."

"He was upset, he thought I stole Allison from him."

John raised a single eyebrow. "Son, think about what you just said. Scott has known since you were eight years old that, not only are you an omega and gay, but that you're head over heals in love with Derek. He also knows that as an omega, you will have to mate with an alpha. Stiles, Allison is a beta."

"Scott's never been the brightest." Stiles didn't know why he was still defending Scott, he must sound fucking pathetic to his dad and Derek.

"Stiles, Scott had to be punished and Talia would have punished him the same if he would have done this to a different pack member. Pack comes first."

"So he's been banished? Scott is gone?" Stiles could feel his eyes burning but he refused to let any tears fall. He knew that Scott deserved to be punished, but banishing him was too harsh as far as he was concerned. Was Melissa gone as well?

"Just until summer. Scott was sent to San Francisco to live with his father and train with Alpha Deucalion for the rest of the school year. Talia wants him to experience life as an omega werewolf. She wants him to experience the pain and loneliness that comes with being packless. When he returns in June he can rejoin the pack, but he will be on probation."

Stiles took a deep breath then slowly released it. He could tell by Derek's hand tightening on his arm that he could hear his heart racing. He didn't know how he felt about this. He didn't know how he felt about anything anymore where it concerned Scoot. One minute he hated him, then the next he loved him. One minute he never wanted to see Scott, but then the next he was panicking because he wasn't going to see him now for months.

"Deep breaths." Derek murmured in his mate's ear when he sensed that Stiles was close to a panic attack. "I know it doesn't seem it now, but everything is going to be okay. You have had Scott for eight years to lean on, to be your family and your closest friend, but you have me and the rest of the pack. We have always loved you, Stiles, let us help you, let us be the one you go to to lean on. Scott is going to be alright, he needs to do this. He needs to learn to stand on his own, to learn that he doesn't have to be the best and the most popular. He needs to realize that everything that he dreamed of as a little boy, was right there in front of him the entire time."

Stiles clung desperately to Derek. He knew that had he lost Scott weeks ago, but it felt like he was losing him all over again. He didn't know if he could be just Stiles, he hadn't been just Stiles for eight years. Since the first time he saw him and proclaimed them best friends, he had been Scott and Stiles.

John took his son's hand, he had tears in his own eyes. "It's going to be okay, kiddo. This will give you a few months to work through your feelings for Scott. It will be your decision if you want to still be friends with Scott when he returns."

Sniffling, Stiles nodded his head. He didn't know if he still wanted to be friend's with Scott, but he couldn't see himself being mad at him forever. He was going to take his dad's advise and think about his friendship with Scott, but he was also going to work on his friendship with the rest of the pack. He loved them, but he had never been as close to them as he was with Scott. For eight years Scott was all he needed.

Scott may have gotten the bite, but he too was going through some life altering changes. They hadn't discussed it yet, but he knew that he would be mating with Derek before his next heat. He was also going to learn more about his spark and start his training. He was going to change a lot while Scott was gone, but he wasn't going to change who he was deep down on inside, not like how Scott had. He was still going to be Stiles, but he was hopefully going to be bad ass spark Stiles that was mated to the most gorgeous alpha on the planet.

He wouldn't have Scott at his side to help him through his changes, but he was going to have his dad, Derek, Peter, Chris, Allison, Melissa, and the rest of the pack. He was scared, but he was going to be alright.

***TW

To be continued...


End file.
